Pride and Punishment
by greatnightmare
Summary: After escaping his punishment on Asgard Loki tries a new approach on taking over the world. One that involves chivalry and suave. Kiera has no idea that this stanger in her home is an evil god bent on destroying the world and can't help but love that smirk he gives. She finds this stranger better company than those she met at SHIELD headquaters. Loki/OC Post-Avengers
1. Woken By a Stir

I woke up in some white room. This isn't the typical hospital that I have been in before. This isn't the loony bin. This is nothing I have ever been in before and I can assure myself of that. The bed is too soft. Too silky. The walls are way too bright. I can't feel anything. I try lifting my head but it is just too painful. I groan and wish for the pain in the back of my neck to end. How did this happen. I was at the party. Blayne and I went to the pond. Blayne! I had to save him where is he? I didn't care about the pain anymore I had to save him, at least figure out where he was and if he's ok. I yelled out his name and tried to free myself from whatever was holding me down but nothing. Finally I heard a door open. Maybe it was him. I turned my head to look at the person joining me. And the eye patch was not exactly something that made me feel comfortable.

"Miss. McTassery, it's a pleasure to see you. You're quite the trick."

"What? Who are you? Where am I? Is Blayne ok?"

"Calm down McTassery. I ensure you are safe and you are, to the best of our knowledge, in good standing health. And who is this Blayne you speak of?"

"He's my boyfriend he was drowning in the pond! Did someone save him?"

"There was no one else in the pond."

"No he was there! That's why I dove in! He's there! You guys let him die!"

"McTassery if you don't calm down then you will ruin the healing process. We weren't the first ones on scene. You were at the hospital and when they noticed your skin was well, not right, we came in."

"And who are you?"

"Nick Fury, from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Well Nick of S.H.I.E.L.D. do my parents know that I'm here? I want them to take me home."

"They do not know your current condition and we will not tell them until we are sure of your condition ourselves."

"My condition? …My skin…. What is the matter with me?"

"Well I'd tell you but I can't put it in simple terms for you."

"…Am I dying?"

"No quite the opposite really and it's nothing you should be afraid of yet. I have a very good Doctor with me now and she is due here any minute."

"Why am I here? What do you have that's so much better for me than the hospital?" This Nick guy said nothing just smirked and left. I was alone again. Blayne was probably dead and it was all my fault. My parents don't know if I'm alive or dead. They had to know that I'm ok. I lifted my head again and saw that the only restraints I had on were on my wrists. If I pull hard enough surely the flimsy things will come undone. I was right. A good focused pull and my hands fell right out. My skin through was feeling tingly and I couldn't really feel anything now. But I had to find a phone. I looked at myself, all appendages are accounted for and nothing is bleeding. My skin looks a little redder than usual but I seem fine. Walking around was easy enough but the second I got out of the door I knew nothing. These walls were blank and empty of life. I walked down the vast space and tried to find some kind of communication device. Surely if there were people here they would need to contact others some way. I rounded one corner and there were the people all running my direction armed with guns. Oh crap. I ran and turned back down the hall and knew they were catching up because my legs didn't feel like they used to. I stumbled a few times but they were gaining. And right before they hit me I just hoped it wouldn't hurt. I fell and lay on the ground. They must have stopped and called in more because I never felt them trample me and I heard more footsteps coming. I looked up and they were walking on top of me and in me. Like I was a ghost. They couldn't see me either. I am dead! Oh God! I heard the intercom go off.

"Miss. McTassery, please return to your room. We will explain everything." Well I guess it was worth a try. I made my way back and saw Nick in my room waiting with another pair of females and the S.W.A.T. team that tried to kill me earlier. I stood in front of Nick but he paid me no mind. No one in the room did.

"'I'm here you unobservant morons!" I said. They all snapped their heads to the sound of my voice.

"Kiera stop with the trick, come out so we can see you!" Nick said. The brunette female kept searching around the room for something, or someone. I looked down at myself. Oh god. I was invisible. No wait I saw myself when I moved. Like the gas that leaks when you pump your gas or the mirage on the road on a hot day.

"Oh shit. Guys make it stop!" I yelled. They could hear the panic in my voice. Fury just rolled his eye and sat down on my hospital bed. The brunette looked concerned and tried to reach out and find me. Her hand went right through me. She looked and stared right into what would have been my eyes. She looked like my older sister. And for some reason seeing some familiarity of home calmed me down and I could be seen again. She smiled and stuck her hand out for me. I took it and shook.

"My name is Jane Foster, I've been studying you and uh," she looked down at her notebook then back at me. "You've been exposed to quite a few things that should've killed you, however the chemicals and radiation you've been exposed to seems to be balancing each other out very well and yet, subject displays- I mean you, show characteristics of everything you were exposed to. It seems as though your skin is very hard to see when you are not focused. You can change into all forms of matter-"

"You gathered all of that while I was sleeping? Geez I've only been out like a day right?" No one met my eyes. "Right? I mean I was in the hospital for a day I remember, and I've been out since I got here."

"You've been out for a few days." Said the red head next to Fury.

"What?" I was starting to fade again. I could feel it.

"Agent Romanoff! You cannot shock her into information!" Fury said. She just looked at him with a quizzical look.

"Well how is she supposed to learn anything if we keep it all form her?" She retorted. I calmed down. She was right. I needed to keep an open mind. These guys knew things about me that I didn't. And that scared me. But if I wanted to see my parents I would have to trust these guys. I took a deep breath in and felt everything pull back together.

"She's right Mr. Fury. Go ahead and tell me everything. I want to know." He looked at me not quite sure of that was the best move. But really what did he have to lose?

" Foster, continue." Fury said. She gulped nervously and continued to read her notes. She had to read each sentence before she said it so she could put it in simple terms for me.

"You can change into a form less dense than the objects around you, such as air, so flight, if that's what you want to call it, is a side effect. As is walking through objects. Your body becomes the particles and it just travels through, it could be anything, however the ease could vary. You are currently in solid form and this is your most normal form. From my tests you operate just as usual in this form, however you lose feeling and emotion control in the other forms. It's exactly the reason you would think, your brain is scattered so your feeling are as well. Uh, we should be able to fix that." She looked at me trying to give me a hopeful look but apparently my glare made her retreat back to the walls of her notes. "And finally you are practically indestructible. In solid form the bonds that your skin create are so tough and rebuild fast enough that you can't easily be hurt, and even when you are in another form your atoms do not move away from each other so you are fully you even if you are a … gas…" She looked up again seeing that that was all the useful information she could present me with at the time.

"Thank you Foster, now McTassery this makes you very valuable to me. You see we have a certain problem, and as Foster failed to mention, you can't be detected very well. You lack body heat, you lack a sense of solidness for anything to pick up. The only way a camera can pick you up is if you are completely in your solid form and even that's a betting game. However the human eye can see you without difficulty unless you are, you know." He motioned out towards the hallway.

"So what you're saying to me Fury, is that I'm a freak and you want me for some tests and projects? Nice try but I'm not something you can just buy."

"I wasn't trying to, I was simply telling you that you have a set of skills, and we would like to help you prefect them."

"And what's in it for you? You can't honestly expect me to believe the crap you're trying to sell."

"We only ask that you become part of S.H.I.E.L.D., an agent to be more specific"

"Why would you need me? A weird lost college girl who can go unseen. Surely your agents already have invisibility mastered."

"They do but they still put off body heat. Now I'm going to tell you a little something, there is a 'project' that I need you for. I call it Operation Lost Mischief. You remember a few months ago when New York was under attack?"

"Yeah, but the good guys won and everything's better."

"Yeah the good guys won, but the bad guy came back. We were hoping you could help us find him."

"Not until I see my parents. I want to see them before I get mixed up in any of this crazy shit."

"Fair enough. You can visit them tomorrow and be back here-"

"Oh hell no Fury! If I do this crazy mission there is a chance I don't make it out alive. I haven't seen my parents in a long time and they have no idea how I'm holding up! I get a whole week with them!" Fury glared at me. And Agent Romanoff looked pretty pleased with me. I guess not a lot of people argue with Fury.

"Fine, but at least train with us over the weekend so that you don't go out there completely unprepared." Alright I could deal with that.

"Deal. And what's the name of the bad guy I should be looking out for?"

"Loki, God of Mischief."


	2. Deals and Strangers

"I'm hungry!" I complained. Agent Romanoff just scoffed. I was on my back and this was probably the hundredth complaint I have made during this training session. By training I mean Natasha kicks my ass and I just take it.

"You have to attempt to fight back! If this was real, you'd be dead!" She threw a knife at me and I barely managed to dodge out of the way.

"Really is that what training is? Practice for the real thing? I must of missed that in my common sense courses." I said smiling. Sarcasm should be classified as one of my super powers because even though I was exhausted and bruised this was something Natasha couldn't beat out of me. She pulled the knife out of the wall in the training room and because she wasn't expecting me to do anything just like every other time but I kicked her feet out from under her and laughed. She wasn't as amused. She rolled over and startled me and put her hands on my neck. Before I knew what I was really doing I felt free. I was gone. Natasha fell down some and was trying to figure out where I had gone. I smirked to myself. This was time for revenge. I willed my less dense body to be on top of Natasha and I had her in a choke hold she couldn't feel me though. She stood and I did too. My arms still around her neck. I quickly phased back and put a lot of pressure around her neck and put a hand on her head. I pushed quickly indicating if I really tried, I would of snapped her neck or choked her to death.

"Man Natasha, you should attempt to fight back, if this had been real, you'd be dead." I said before I pushed her away from me and she fell to the ground. "Now if you'll excuse me I am going to try and find myself a snack." I left the training room and just as I closed the door behind me there was a loud thud. I turned and saw about three of the five inches of the blade Natasha threw at me sticking out the door. Note to self, do not piss her off. I started walking to what I remembered as the mini café in this building. Fury took me here after the debriefing about myself. He must have realized that a girl needs substance. I sat down after grabbing a cold cut sandwich and water. There were two other agents and a man dressed in a very nice tailored suit in here and that was it. The man in the suit looked to really be aggravating his colleagues and then got up and walked to me. Well, great. A random stranger was going to flirt with me. Just like college. He sat across from me and his facial hair and, well everything really said that he was a little too old to be hitting on me.

"Hey princess, you that new toy Fury's been dying to play with?"

"Excuse me?" I had no idea who this man was all I knew it that he shouldn't be talking to me, about me like that.

"Well yeah you know, Fury likes to play with the Super Heroes and he's just been going bonkers waiting for you to wake up. I looked at your file, it's quite impressive-"

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know anything about me?" The guy looked taken aback. Apparently he didn't get asked that question a lot. He raised his eyebrow then started laughing.

"Oh that's a good one princess! You almost had me for a second, pft. Who am I?" He started chuckling then stopped when he realized I had a complete lack of amusement on my face. "Oh you were being serious? You honestly do not know who I am? For Christ's sake! I'm the billionaire, genius, handsome, super hero Tony Stark. Ring a bell?"

"Not even a ting." I said crossing my arms. I was starting to get mad.

"Iron Man? For the love please tell me you have at least heard of Iron Man!"

"I've heard the name." It was true but I couldn't remember from where. The News maybe?

"You don't know me? Are you even from here?"

"I live in a small country town in Indiana, I don't even know where I am right now." Also true. Fury neglected to tell me where I was at the moment. Fury wasn't one to share really any information he felt wasn't necessary for someone besides himself to know. If there was one thing her dad and uncle taught her it would be not to trust anyone like Fury until she knew everything.

"Well honey, you're in Chicago. A small but comfy cozy little headquarters for all the Midwestern S.H.I.E.L.D. agents."

"Chicago?" She thought to herself. This wasn't too far from her home. But the closeness meant there could be a danger for her family. If this agency was close to her home, and there was an enemy out there… Her family could easily be killed as an afterthought for this evil villain. She groaned.

"What? You never heard of Chicago either?" Tony said concerned.

"I've been to Chicago plenty of times before thank you very much Mr. Stark! But this place, headquarters, is too close to my home for comfort. Do they know where I live? It's on file here isn't it?"

"Well of course it is. It's in the computers, you know those box things that give off light and-"

"Enough with the wit! I do value someone who has it but it's driving me insane right now! They have information about my house and my family…. Do they not know how much turmoil they can be put in because they have that information?" I was looking at Stark a pleading look in my eyes. I'm sure he didn't care but he sighed.

"Look here princess, it's all locked up tight and no one has access to that kind of information but Fury and Coulson."

"Yes and no one can get into the C.I.A. files either." I said full of malice. That's the reason they are dead. A spy found their information and threatened the family. Came to my house and held a gun to my mother's head. That's why my father died, for her. When there was a gun at my head, that's why my uncle died. I would never forgive that organization for their stupidity.

"I take it you have a problem with them?"

"A few. How can I protect my family when they couldn't?" Stark seemed to have some understanding now. He nodded and smiled. He had some plan forming in his head.

"Tell you what kid, you look pretty worried about this whole address thing. I'll get into the files and change all the info for you, on one condition." He said with a smirk.

"I'm not sleeping with you, and I thought only two people had access to that information!"

"First, no. You're too… eh, just not my type. And secondly, I lied to make you feel better. No what I want is a little help to my pride. A way to repay the damage you just did to my ego."

"I'm completely lost right now." I said. He smiled and got up and left me there with my untouched food. Well he was either going to fix the problem or make it worse. Either way I'd be out of here by tomorrow and I could get my family somewhere safe. I ate half of the sandwich and decided I should go back to training. I picked up my sandwich and walked back to the training room. I'm sure someone would be eagerly awaiting to kick my ass.

Boy was I right. Not only was Natasha in there but so was another man equipped with a bow and that Stark guy. Three on one is not fair and I am probably going to be killed. Natasha was smiling evilly. Oh she so wanted me dead.

"You've had some training before haven't you?" She said crossing her arms.

"Perhaps. My father and uncle weren't going to leave me completely uninformed of how to handle myself."

"So then why did you take so long to fight back."

"I'm a college student Natasha. I'm exhausted, ill-motivated, and apathetic." I said raising my hands as if I were doing a magic trick. Tony laughed to himself and the other guy smiled a bit.

"You realize that if-"

"This was the real thing I'd be dead because of that. Yes I get that. I really and truly do. However, ever since I woke up you S.H.I.E.L.D. people have been a huge pain in my ass! I want a nap, food, a TV and demand to know where Blayne is!" The trio looked at each other.

"No one even knows who this guy is. He's missing. You were the only one near that pond. A mile radius sweep of the place and we found a few raccoons and you. That's the only forms of life that had been there." The other guy said.

"Who are you?"

"Clint Barton. Hawkeye is my code name. But please call me Clint. Look Fury said it was vital that we work with you enough over the weekend so you can handle yourself. He wants you to know how to work with your powers and defend yourself. We have no idea where Loki is and he could attack anyone anytime. You have to be prepared for that."

"Fine." I said defiantly. They wanted me to fight, train, and learn. I'd do it. "Bring it!" I said smirking.

They brought it. I was sitting in the chair in Fury's office the next day an hour before I departed trying to ignore the pain in my leg and back. Tony was a pretty good fighter when he was suited up. But that suit didn't work well when he couldn't find the person he was trying to attack.

"Here is some footage we have of Loki. No clear facial footage but that's all in the folder you'll receive once you agree to be an agent. You have your phone issued and preprogramed with my information and you know that in case of a family emergency go to a hotel. If the hotel doesn't recognize a SHIELD code Red 85 then don't go there. We will find you if you need us. Now back to this footage." He pressed play and there were so many people in this hall I didn't know who they wanted me to single out. But in the corner of the screen I saw a figure moving. The way he walked. It had to be him.

"Pause!" Fury looked confused then stopped the video.

"What?" I pointed to the corner where the guy was.

"That's the bad guy."

"How did-"

"The way he walks. He has a sense of power and it's as though he knows everyone in that room's secrets. He has a different sense of pride compared to the rest of the people in the room." Fury nodded and looked impressed. He hit play and then the power went out in the room.

"Stark." He said growling. The lights came back on and I smiled. He had done what I asked. Now I just had to wear that freaking T-Shirt.

The ride home on the plane and then walking around the airport for the hired driver was me accompanied by an agent. I knew he was keeping tabs on me and I didn't want him to have anything on me. I ditched him and called a taxi. I left my bag in the cab and changed clothes at a Wal-Mart. All except the "I love Tony Stark" shirt complete with a picture of his lovely face. That needed to stay on until tonight. I took out the Phone and removed the tracking device. Then checked the message from Tony.

You now live on 69 S. Spooner St. in Intercourse, PA ;)

I laughed and put the phone back in my pocket. I had to find a new way home. Namely calling one of my friends to pick me up and drive me the two hours it takes from Indianapolis to Buffalo.

I looked at my home and thanked my friend for dropping me off. She had no idea about the pond accident and my parents did. I walked up the long drive to the door and my mom ran out. She hugged me and cried. My step-father and his daughter came out next and hugged me. Questions poured from their mouths and I told them I'll answer later. When I looked at the door there was someone I've never seen before leaning very calmly in the doorway. He smiled at me and his green eyes shone. I think I blushed. The blue button up shirt he had on wasn't buttoned well at the top and that was fine by me. His chest looked good so far.

"Mom why is there a model in our house?" I asked. She smiled.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He said in an accent that was just beautiful. "I'm the son of one of your step-father's old business partners. " He grabbed my hand brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "My name is Logan." He looked back up at me and his green eyes had a spark of something. Mischief? Who cares. His long black hair and high cheekbones had me intrigued.


	3. Presumptions

"Where were you? You were taken from the hospital and gone for a week!" Mom asked she still had her arm around me. IT's like she thought I'd be taken from right under her nose.

"Uh, it was a special place. Another secret government medical agency." I said smiling. She wasn't buying it but she understood I would explain it later. Everyone else bought it. They herded me into the living room and sat me on the couch. Logan was always a few steps behind my family more wanting to observe than help. After the swarm of questions that I dodged the truth for my family decided to go out tonight, as a celebration.

"Can I go to my rom first? I kind of miss my bed."

"Yeah sure honey take your time." Mom said. I grinned and ran upstairs and collapsed on my bed. Mmm the familiarities of home. I almost fell asleep before I heard the door open and close. I turned around and scanned my room. There was no one in here. I got up and walked to the open bathroom door. No one in there either. I looked at the other door that connected to our guest room. My parents did not let some random handsome guy have the guest room next to their daughters. Maybe they didn't expect me to come home. That hurt a little. I opened the door and my god was I in trouble. Logan was looking right at the door like he was expecting me to spy on him. I slammed the door closed and leaned against it. I heard his laugh coming through the door.

"You know dear, it's impolite to enter a room without permission. " he said. He opened the door and I just barely regained my footing before I fell.

"This is my bathroom! Get out!" I said quickly. He just laughed and leaned against the door. He does that a lot.

"This is our bathroom." He said correcting me. He walked towards me and gently brushed one of my brown curls off my face. "Your family was quite concerned for you." He said.

"Yeah, family does care about each other no matter what." I said the words yet I didn't believe my sister was too worried. She could easily move in on any territory of mine if i was dead. The bitch.

"Hmm. You think that's true even in a blended family?" He took a new strand of hair and began curling it around his long fingers.

"Yes!" I said impulsively. He grinned. "What do you have a step mom?" /he dropped my hair and backed away.

"Hardly. I am adopted." He said spitting the words out. I felt bad now. Sure living in the shadow of my perfect step-sister was terrible, mainly because she was far from perfect, but living with a family that was never yours because your true family didn't want you. That had to hurt.

"I'm sorry." I said. He studied my face not quite sure what to make of my apology.

"Why?"

"Well you-"

"Kiera! Come on! Get dressed. We can't wait that long!" I rolled my eyes. Parents.

"If I may ask, whose Tony Stark?" Logan said looking down at my shirt. I laughed.

"He's someone I met. I owed him a favor and this was what he wanted."

"Well he seems quite full of himself. I wouldn't trust a guy that cocky." I narrowed my eyes at Logan. Tony helped make sure my family was safe. I could trust whoever I wanted.

"Maybe I like my guys full of themselves!" I said turning away. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back with enough force that our bodies were touching. I looked up at his face and saw a smirk form slowly on his face. He leaned down to my ear and whispered, his breath causing a cold breeze down my neck.

"And maybe I like my women full of fire." I tried very hard, and failed, to suppress the shiver that went down my spine when he said that. I looked him in those green eyes that now that I was closer had a tint of blue with them. My favorite. I felt his hand come near my cheek and saw that smirk form. That cocky, knows –so-much smirk. The one that Blayne would have right before he kissed me.

"Blayne!" I yelled and ran downstairs leaving Logan in the dust behind me. I forgot to ask my parents about him. Maybe they knew.

"MOM! BRAD!" I took the stairs two at a time down and practically ran into Michelle. "sorry." I ran around her and into the den where they were both looking pretty mad about something. Like they just got done arguing before I interrupted. "Oh sorry."

"What?" Brad said being very short.

"Have you guys heard any news about Blayne?" They both were very quiet. They looked at me then each other. Michelle joined us in the room. "He was at the party that night, and we fought about stuff. We broke up and he stormed off stoned and I heard him drowning in the pond. Where is he now?"

"We don't know. He's been missing since your accident. The town searched the whole woods and pond couldn't find any trace of him. We figured he's runaway." Brad said lightly the end of his story faltering. He was lying about him running away. Blayne was probably dead. That's what everyone in the town thought. I stumbled back. No no no. I bumped into something soft. I was sobbing. My whole chest heaving. I couldn't breathe. A pair of hands were on my shoulders. I felt myself start fading. No! Not now! I needed to focus. But Blayne is dead. I can't even remember my own name. But my family can't know about my powers. They can't know about anything from SHIELD. They could die next. No I can feel myself letting go. No I have to fight it. With everything in me I had to forget Blayne. It must've worked because there was no gasping at me because they couldn't see me. Or maybe they were stunned into silence. I looked down at myself first. Yes I was still whole. My mom knew the amount of hurt I felt losing someone. She felt it twice before with me. I put my hand on the one on my shoulder and was taken aback at the chill of it. I turned around and Logan was the one to comfort me. Then… where was Michelle? Ah, by the mirror looking at her reflection surreptitiously. Typical. I mumbled a thank you to Logan and shrugged out of his hold.

"Kiera if I may?" He asked holding his hand out. What was this guy? Surely he was from Europe with his manners. "I'm sorry Brad but I think it'd be best to lay off the dinner plans for tonight. She's clearly had a rough week and needs to relax."

"Yes, let's lay off the dinner plans tonight . Kiera clearly had a rough week and needs to relax." If I wasn't still trying to fight of the thoughts of Blayne I would have noticed how he echoed Logan's words.

"Brad, come on let's go see what's in the fridge." Mom said ushering him out. Michelle looked over at me reaching for Logan's hand. She snorted.

"Why don't you just ask him to sweep you off your feet and I'll watch you ride away in the sunset on his noble steed." She hissed walking out of the room. Was that jealousy? From her? I laughed at the thought. Logan chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" I asked him. I raised my eyebrow trying to look serious.

"She assumes a lot of me and my intentions." He said gracefully motioning for me to make my leave of the room.

"Hmm? Then what are your intentions?" I asked clearly flirting. My god! What was wrong with me. I can barely flirt.

"Nothing even remotely similar to what she presumes." He said chuckling.

"What is it that's so…" I tried to think of the right word to sound smart. "Bold of her to presume?"

"She presumes I have a horse." He replied never missing a beat. I laughed and started walking up the stairs. I thought I heard him mumble something else. Something like 'and presumes I'm the good guy' but that could've of been me jumping to conclusions. I was always yelled at for mishearing things in this house anyway. Logan followed me up the stairs and to my bedroom door.

"Excuse me but this is my room. We aren't sharing this." I said crossing my arms. He nodded his head and smiled.

"Oh believe me I know. However, earlier when I was in there, it was by mistake I thought it was my own alright? Now please wipe that look of shock off your face, I happened to see numerous Queen sashes and crowns. What is that about?" I blushed and put my head down. Great. Now he knows I have no intelligence. I sighed and looked back at him.

"Homecoming, Prom, and County Fair Queens. I guess people just like me. But don't you dare think less of me for it! You have no idea how hard it is to be judged by a panel and give an impromptu answer in front of hundreds!" He chuckled.

"You are also one to jump to conclusions. You would honestly think I would find you less of a person if I knew you had been a queen of so many things."

"Well yeah i-"

"I find it…. Humbling to your character. That you have such a high title yet here you are, blushing a very unique shade of pink and wishing I hadn't taken notice." Damn. My blush was probably red now. I bit my lip. This guy was a charming devil with his silver tongue. I opened my mouth then thought better of it. He didn't need to know he was a smooth talker, judging by that smirk he already knew. I glanced across the banister parallel to my room and saw Michelle watching a movie and texting someone under her blanket. Why hide it? We all knew she was doing that. I clenched my jaw a little. A habit I picked up from my dad. "I take it you don't like her." Logan said leaning on the banister and facing me.

"Is it that obvious?" I said mocking him. He smirked again and nodded. He looked my body over and then turned his head. "Look I'd love to rant and rave about her but, I'd begin to raise my voice and she'd hear."

"I can understand hating your sibling. Especially when your never viewed as their equal only living in the shadow that they cast. A very disfigured shadow that no one but you notices. It can be… maddening." He said silently. Apparently he didn't like his adopted sibling too much.

"Yeah Logan it really sucks. She-" I had to stop myself. The roof. No one ever checked on me up there. "Would you mind accompanying me to my roof?" I said smiling. He looked taken aback a bit before he silently agreed. We walked into my room and out the window. I climbed up and I could hear him follow. I reached the point and laid on my back. I took in a deep breath. Yes, relaxing. The shingles were still warm from the daylight and it felt good. "Please make yourself comfortable." I said motioning to the vast amount of space left for him to pick from. He choose to sit next to me. He kept looking out over the fields we had and looking at the reflection of the lake. "Yeah it's a nice view when you just need to relax."

"You live here? I- It's…. I have yet to find a place with a view as stunning as the one at my own home."

"Speaking of which where are you from?" He looked over at me and didn't know what to say. "Sorry, I understand if you don't want to share." I cursed myself for being so dumb. His father was in the CIA and we know what happens when you share vital information like that. It became quite and I could hear my dog barking from below. Was he in the back yard the whole time? How could I forget him?

"Pooch!" I yelled excitingly. This cute Rottweiler was the gruesome 150lb guard dog that thought he was a lap dog and would lick you to death before he'd ever bite you. He was still a puppy at heart. Even though he was three. I neared the edge of the roof and looked down at him. He kept running around in circles and wagging his little stub of a tail waiting for me to play with him. Logan looked down at him.

"Ah yes, the dog." He didn't sound too thrilled.

"His name is Mack and he's a baby." I sat on the edge and braced myself. I have done this countless times. Twenty feet was nothing to fall from after I broke my wrist the first time. Logan must have understood I was going to jump because he tried grabbing my arm to stop me and only succeeded in both of us falling off the roof. Niether of us screamed but even though I was the first to fall he ended up below me and cushioned my fall.

"Umph." He said.

"Oh my god are you ok?"

"Your god? Pft. Gods." He said laying on his back. I moved off of him and tried to look for any scratches but Mack beat me to it. Logan's face was being covered in kisses and Logan pushed my dog off but Mack kept pushing back. I laughed.

"Mack- haha- come here!" Mack came and laid down beside me and I pet him. Logan propped himself up on his elbows and wiped his face off.

"He did that when I first got here."

"Mmmm…. I think he likes you." I said smiling. Mack was kicking his leg while I pet him. Logan looked over at me.

"I really wasn't looking for his affections. Perhaps someone elses." He said glancing at me then getting up and brushing himself off. I got up and tried questioning him but he put a finger to my lips. He kissed my cheek and looked me in the eyes. "Goodnight, my queen." He said with a noble air and walked away. It was so tender I barely felt his cool lips on my burning hot face. I put my hand over the spot and my mouth hung open. I heard the muffled movement of Logan's feet as he turned around. "You might want to close that mouth dear, I hear this Indiana place is swarming with insects." I didn't have to look, I could hear the cocky smirk in his words. That bastard. That, gentlemanly, bastard.


	4. Seeing things

_**AN: so i love the support and such from this story. It's kind of and ego booster. So are reviews. :) This is my first time working with this black magic of so bare with me a little. Im still learning the ropes. My only issue it idk the difference between a hit and visit. Anywho, on to this amazing chapter that im sure you will all love!**_

After eating a very small dinner everyone watched a movie. I got enough entertainment watching Logan's facial expressions from the food we had. Each time he took a bite of my mom's home-cooked dinner he would look shocked. Like he never expected any of the tastes. The best facial came from the ice-cream we had for dessert. He looked to truly enjoy it. I contained my laughter the whole time. It was better than watching Ace Venture's reaction to eating guano. And that was the movie we settled on. I was tempted to join but after the day I had, I just needed rest. I tried to ignore the way Logan held his back while he sat on the couch. That was my fault. I went into my bathroom and turned the shower on. A nice calming hot and steamy shower. I got in and just let the water hit my back. Yes. I closed my eyes and realized I was tired. Well, I could just have a hot bath. I switched the water over let the tub fill with boiling hot water and relaxed. I knew I was losing it. I was invisible, I was sure of it. My body moved with the water flowing gently from the last bits of movement. Oh this was truly how it felt to be relaxed. I felt my eyelids drop and I was sleeping in the tub before I could stop myself.

I thought I heard the door open but when I opened my eyes, no one. I looked at myself. Still invisible, no fear. I decided I had to get out eventually. I groaned and got out making myself visible again. I reached to grab my green towel from its normal location but it wasn't there. Well crap. I looked in the cabinet. Not a single towel. What the heck is going on? I turned around and looked at the fogged up mirror. I made a swipe across the smooth surface and in my reflection standing behind me was Logan.

I woke up startled splashing water everywhere. I looked for my towel. Yep, it was there. I got up from the cool water and wrapped the towel around myself making note to avoid the mirror. I left the bathroom and went straight to bed. Who cares about pajamas when it's 2'o clock in the morning.

I woke up with to the sound of someone knocking on my bathroom door. Wait why was there someone knocking on my bathroom door? Why don't I have on any clothes? Oh wait, I remembered now.

"Kiera are you up? I'm having a difficult time with this shower." Logan said. I rolled my eyes. I looked at the clock. 6:30. Logan you are dead. I threw on some mixed matched sweats and went into the bathroom. Logan was free of his shirt and fumbling with the knob turning it every which way.

"You can try to seduce me later lover boy. It's too damned early." He stopped messing with the knob and looked at me. I might have imagined it but I think a look of disappointment crossed his face. Not that I was paying too much attention to him. Nope. I didn't take in his abs or the collar bone or anything like that. Nope. I just pulled the knob out and walked out of the bathroom. I sprawled back on the bed and decided to wake up at a more, decent hour. Like noon. But unfortunately no. The freaking phone from Fury was blowing up under my pillow. I groaned I do not want to deal with this. I pulled the phone out and let my eyes adjust to the harsh light. I laughed. Only 6 text messages, 5 voicemails, and 10 missed calls. I listened to them all.

"Hey Kiera, It's Tony! Just making sure you still had my shirt on."

"Kiera! Fury loved your new address. And by love I mean I just got done getting my ass ripped."

" Uh Kiera, you took the tracking device out? That's not a good idea. Fury is going nuts. No!...You can't talk to her!... She hasn't answered her phone!...Because I've called her like six times… you're an assho-BEEP" Apparently he ran out of time.

"Look Miss McTassery, I'm not very forgiving of you for letting one of my agents wander in an airport for two hours and it turns out you ditched him and everything else. When you get back, you are in a shit load of trouble."

"Also McTassery, We demand you give us your location. No arguing." The last two were from a very pissed off Fury.

I laughed. They wouldn't get my location unless my house was on fire, even then, they weren't getting it. I got out of bed and tried the flying thing Jane said. Less dense. IT worked. I was in the air and making it to the ceiling. Now going through it. Ok I gotta turn this off. I'm still going. And oh look at my pretty roof. Focus. The moment I did I was falling back on the roof with a thud and was tumbling towards the edge. I stopped myself before falling. Maybe it would be best to avoid the roof for a while. At least until I knew how to work my powers better. I climbed through my window and thought about how long it would take before I had complete control over everything. How long would I have traveled up? Until I got to space? Control. That's what I need to learn while I was here. My next thought hit me like a blow from Natasha. I can't be seen or sensed at all unless I am in my solid form. Blayne was everywhere I was that day. Maybe he doesn't know how to switch his powers over! He could still be alive. I rushed to put on more suitable clothes and ran down the stairs. Brad was sitting in the living room watching the news and questioned me.

"Where are you going this early?" Damn.

" To the pond."

"Take Logan with you."

"What?" Why did he have to come it would defeat my whole purpose of looking for Blayne if Logan was coming.

"I don't want you going there alone. Your mom already left for work and your sister and I have to move her into her dorm today. Therefore Logan's all that's left." My mouth hung open. I looked at Brad's feet. There was a big black beast there.

"Can't I just take Mack?"

"Am I that repulsive?" Logan said walking down the steps buttoning up his green shirt. I did like that color better on him. But bigger problems were at hand beside the color of shirts.

"No, I just missed my dog more than you." I said. Brad didn't like that comment and before I knew it I was being forced into my car with Logan riding shotgun. I drove down the back country roads and went faster then I should have down the gravel.

"Is this normal?" Logan asked gripping the "Oh Shit" bar above his head.

"Is what normal?"

"Driving with such high speeds when the vehicle is not accustomed to the loose ground?"

"Dude, I do it all the time it's fine." I said pressing the gas down more and making record time getting to the pond. IT was hidden in the woods and quite a hike. All the local kids would meet out here for parties. The cops wouldn't come out here because their kids were out here partying too and they didn't want to arrest everyone but their kids. That would look bad. Besides we all knew each other in this town. It's not like our parents didn't do it too. I looked over at Logan and his shoes. His probably expensive dress shoes.

"Uh, it's a long walk from here to the pond. And it could be muddy. You want to borrow my chore boots?" I asked checking the back making sure they were still in the trunk. Yep. And so was my cell phone. So SHIELD hadn't taken it.

"I highly doubt your shoes would fit my feet." He said. I think he sounded more disgusted about wearing my shoes than walking through the mud. I grabbed my phone and slammed the trunk shut. Fine I wouldn't be considerate. I began walking to the pond and could hear the crunching of feet behind me. "So who is this Blayne fellow? A brother? Friend? Lover?" He asked keeping pace with me very well.

"He's a, well, he was a boyfriend. Until I broke up with him that is."

"Why?" I didn't like all the questions but he came out this far and did comfort me when I was about to lose it. I could feel a rant coming on. And with rants came the intellect and wit.

"Because Blayne was being a douche. He started thinking that my job would be his personal slave. He wanted to marry me but make me his own domestic engineer in the process. I'm sorry but just because I am female does not mean I have a lack of intelligence. I have dreams and aspirations as well. I am created equally with man! Why should I not be treated like I could do his tasks as well! I mean yes I would love to be a mother some day and care for my family but I should still be able to make a decision to live the life I can live not one protected by the walls of my kitchen! I clearly can work just as hard if not harder than any guy! Just because you can lift heavy things easier than me doesn't mean you have justified power over me! I have wit and intellect under my pretty face and those traits can be more valuable than strength-" I stopped talking when Logan grabbed my hand and made me face him.

"My dear, I have never heard someone speak with such a passion in their words. When you speak like that, I'm sorry but it true, you gain a sense of admiration from me. It takes true fire to be able to talk like that and persuade the listener to your view. You paint this Blayne guy as someone quite dim. If I may ask why would someone like you bother with a mewling quim like him?" I ignored my blush and tried to imagine it was because of the heat of hiking.

"Because he was kind and compassionate. A romantic at heart, however his traditional upbringing got in his views of an ideal wife." I said. It was true. Blayne was raised in a family where the woman was supposed to stay home and take care of the family while the man was working. I wasn't one to sit around all day. Logan scoffed.

"An ideal wife? Does such a thing exist?" He said smirking at me. I clenched my jaw and walked faster.

"What is with all male thinking that women are insufferable? Because we have menstrual cycles? We are emotional? What? I find most men to be masters of their own worlds and disgusting but I do not go around whining about how there is no way there could be a clean respectable gentleman! Why? Because I know the ideal is out there you just have to look hard to find them! Most men are too busy scratching themselves to try and look hard enough for her."

"And what pray tell is your ideal?" I stopped walking. Logan stood beside me and was looking very interested in my answer. I opened my mouth and shut it. I started laughing to myself and then shook my head. I saw what he was doing.

"This is the part where you learn what I like and then change your little habits to my liking so I will fall under your spell." Logan smirked and yet his eyes were now burning me like they were scolding me and wanted me dead.

"You are smarter than I originally presumed. Which makes me admire you even more. Your passion, that fire within you. Your ability to see through my well woven trick. I definitely couldn't pull the wool over your eyes. But why would I? Your brown eyes are too beautiful to hide." His hand found its way to my cheek again and my breath was gone. His face was getting closer to mine and I leaned back a little.

"Woah, lover boy, relax." I said with what little breath I could find. My heart was pounding and that smirk of his was not helping. He chuckled. Oh yeah weak at the knees now, thanks. He brought my face back and his hand moved so his cool fingers were grazing my neck. A shiver went down my spine and I looked into his green eyes. The blue danced around with the green in a mesmerizing way. I thought I had self-control. No really. But when his lips pressed against mine, euphoric. His cool breath and touch made me give in. I placed a hand on his chest and gripped the fabric of his shirt. He pulled back and his thumb caressed my cheek and I let my hand rest on top of his heart. His was pounding nearly as hard as mine.

"I'm sorry." He said. Then begin walking in the direction we'd been headed. I finally remembered to walk and caught up to him.

"For what?" I asked still a little out of it as I tripped over nearly every branch on the ground.

"I should have contained my emotions with a better grasp. I am sorry if I may have flustered you." I laughed. I was flustered alright but he didn't have to feel bad because of it. Most men would be basking in this.

"Logan you are alright. Don't worry about it."

"Fine, but If I may ask another question, is this pond to contain water?" He said not really looking or paying mind to me. I didn't understand why he would ask that.

"Well yes of course."

"then we might have arrived at the wrong place." I looked forward and saw a fence around a giant mud hole. I looked at one of the yellow hazard signs posted on the fence. The pond was no longer safe to the public because of the pollution and was drained. That definitely meant Blayne wasn't in there.

"Blayne!" I yelled really loud. I didn't care if Logan thought I was nuts. Blayne was still someone who cared for me and I couldn't have him be dead or lost. "BLAYNE!"

"Kiera he's not here. Come now let's get back to the car before you lose it." He put his hands on my shoulders and ushered me away from the fence. I just gripped it and looked defiantly to the small pier where I remember him jumping in. I followed soon after when I noticed he wasn't coming back up. He perhaps was truly gone. But people do not just vanish from thin air. Logan's hands moved from my shoulders down my back and to my hips. "Come on, this isn't good for your mental health. We must learn to let go." He said then I complied. He was right. The walk back to the car was silent and was only broken by the grumbling of our stomachs.

"Do you want to go get breakfast?" I asked with no feeling in my voice.

"If you wouldn't mind." I just nodded and then turned back to him and rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes. Blayne could be anywhere, and would probably be dead by now and I would never see him even if he was alive. I sighed and wished that I had waited to discuss our future with him. Then maybe we might still have had a chance at a future. I opened my eyes again not wanting to cry in front of Logan. I looked at the muddy ground and then at his boots. They were quite nice. Black leather and seemed well taken care of. Then I pushed myself off his chest. I looked at him then back at his shoes. Yeah they were shoes now that I looked at them. I could have sworn they were boots. "Are you alright?" He asked. "My shoes may have suffered a bit but I think you have more. Come on let's go get some food." He said motioning towards the car. I know I saw boots. But he had on shoes now that were worn with mud. Perhaps his kiss still had me flustered. I blushed at the thought.


	5. A Few Problems

As I drove back to civilization Logan was stealing glances at me. I laughed.

"You know I'm not going to do a trick."

"I know." He said quietly. Was he embarrassed that he kissed me?

"Why are you all quite all of a sudden? Usually you're running a silver tongue at me." I joked. He glared at me then scoffed.

"Is that what you think of me? I'm saying everything to deceive you?" He said quite defensively.

"No I was just saying you have a way with words. You are quite the charmer." I looked over at him smiling and he smiled back. But the way he did it with such confidence, he already knew he was a charmer. I mentally kicked myself for falling so quickly for this cocky guy. But what I told him yesterday as a retort was true. I liked guys who were full of themselves. I heard a loud rumble and my car stopped running. "What the- no not again!" My car had a thing for breaking down. The old Yukon was running way past it's time anyway. I coasted of the road and stopped next to a ditch. I kept trying to restart my car. Each time it would fail and each time Logan got a glimpse of how angry I could easily become. "GREAT!" I yelled slamming my hands against the wheel. I leaned back in my seat and sighed. There was no one to call. My step-dad was headed to Northwestern and my mom was an hour away at work. I groaned.

"If I may, can you… pop the hood?" He said the last part as though it tasted funny. I looked over at him.

"Sure Mr. Mechanic. Have at the piece of crap!" I pulled the hood release and he left the car. I crossed my arms and waited. I could just barely see him tinkering through the crack of my hood.

"Well?" I asked more frustrated that I couldn't fix my own car. Hell, I hardly knew where the wiper fluid went. I leaned out the window and looked at him. He gave the engine a once over looked at me and smiled. His hands swept over the engine in a grand gesture.

"Should be good as new." I turned the key and it worked. Purred like a kitten. I was thoroughly shocked and amazed. He opened the door and got in smiling. He was too damn pleased with himself. I crossed my arms and clenched my jaw. "I'm sorry did you not want your vehicle fixed?" He said full of sarcasm.

"No. I was just wondering if there is anything you don't do." I raised my eyebrow wondering what answer he would give.

"I don't spontaneously display my affections, or clean house."

"That's bull crap! What do you call that kiss in the woods?"

"Not spontaneous, besides I won't let anything like that slip again." I slumped a little. But, I liked that kiss. He noticed and I could practically see his ego growing. "Is that a problem love?" Pft, two could play these games. Only which angle to take? The bitch or the flirt? Heck, I could be a flirty bitch.

"Not a single problem, handsome." I said light touching his knee. I did that stupid eyes half closed and small smile they talked about in my Cosmo.

"Good because I would hate to cause you any kind of problems pet." He intended for that to be a double meaning and I knew it.

"Oh? What other kinds of problems could a strong, charming, and appealing man such as yourself cause?" Each word of praise I touched his arm, shoulder, then traced a finger on his jawline. He just smiled. Clearly boosting his ego was accomplishing exactly what I wanted.

"I could cause many problems for you dear. There is no limit to the amount of problems and situations I could put you in the middle of. Many of them would require you to have a high tolerance for pain." He said grabbing a strand of my hair and then grazing my exposed shoulder. I tried with all of my will power to ignore his cool touch. But his words were what got to me. I wasn't expecting him to be that promiscuous. Well I wasn't going to be one-uped by this guy.

"Well sir I know a few moves that would cause you some problems as well, and I generally don't fix the problems I cause." Logan looked pleased with himself like he managed to trick me somehow. I can't see how. He laughed at himself and then looked at me with those green eyes.

"I'm not so sure you could resist me in any way no matter what I asked of you. It could just take some persuasion." And his hand fell from my shoulder to my thigh. I had a quip for him but I didn't have the chance to say it because my personal phone went off. I grabbed it out of my pocket and looked at the screen. My best friend Elena heard I was alive and well and she demanded I go out to the club with her. I snorted at the thought. I just got out of medical assistance and she wants me to go consume vast amount of alcohol. Very good thinking. "What's the matter?" Logan asked. I text Elena back and asked if I could bring company. I could show this Logan guy just how well I could resist him.

"Not a thing, how do you feel about alcohol consumption?" The look of confusion and fear that passed Logan's face was enough to tell me he wasn't a fan. All the more reason to go. "well?"

"I wouldn't condone it." He said slowly.

"Well I would. Besides I need a chance to cut loose after the place I was in. You, me tonight for Tuesday Boozeday at Hammered."

"What?"

"I didn't stutter. Now let's go find breakfast."

Breakfast consisted mainly of everyone giving me a hug or handshake saying that they were glad I was ok. I had to choose Logan's meal because nothing on the menu was named normally. A hen sandwich with mouse food was a cheese omelet. I guess the people here got bored one day. I ended up splitting the Farmer's Early Riser Meal with him. It was just a huge platter with a plentiful amount of everything you could ever think of for breakfast. I must say I wasn't expecting Logan to eat so much. He ate four of the five pancakes, all the bacon, sausage links and two patties. I barely got the biscuits and gravy safe from his grasp. Between those and the two sunny side up eggs I didn't get much off that platter. I stared at him over the rim of the cappuccino cup. He seemed to be getting his fill.

"Are you about done?" I reached my fill about one half of an omelet ago. And I was barely able to get that down without my stomach threatening to burst. Now my step-dad could probably eat most of what Logan had without too much difficulty but he was a big man. Logan was far from being in danger of obesity.

"I was finishing off my drink thank you. I'm sorry I have a healthy appetite." He said cleaning his hands off with his napkin. I rolled my eyes. Always so dramatic.

"I have just never seen someone eat that much since Man vs. Food."

"since what?"

"Never mind. Let's go." I got up and went to pay my bill but my card was declined. There was still a balance on it. I was in good standings the payment wasn't due for another two weeks. I tried enough times that the new hostess called out the manager, who was a friend of the family.

"For you baby, this meal is free. It's a pleasure to see you again." I smiled, thanked him and left with Logan in tow. The second I got to my car I called my credit card company and demanded to know what was wrong.

"-I'm sorry ma'am but your account has been wiped of all its credit and funds."

"Well how can that happen?"

"It looks like some government interference, perhaps IRS?"

"Tell me what your screen says word for word." The lady sighed and complied.

"The current account has been shut-off by the SHIELD agency due to the account holder's failure to respond to the agency." Those sons of bitches. They think they can just steal my money? I shut my phone and threw it in the back. Logan raised his brow at me and pursed his lips.

"Those bastards! Stealing, lying, bastards!" I threw my seatbelt on and peeled out of the parking lot. Logan clutched his favorite part of my car, the oh shit bar, and shakily put his seatbelt on.

"Do I dare ask?"

"Stupid freaks with technology. Think they can do whatever the hell the please!" I said flooring it. Logan leaned back in his seat more and watched as I ran stop signs and took the curves a little too fast. When I got home I marched upstairs and pulled the SHIELD issued phone from under my pillow. The screen display would have been funny if they hadn't messed with my money. 127 missed calls and only 1 voicemail. I opened the phone and dialed Fury's number. I figured regular technology would take a minute, FBI/CIA forty-five seconds, Tony Stark thirty seconds. Even then they could get very close to my location in about twenty. Perhaps if I was lucky I could make the phone change forms with me. I focused my anger on the phone and changing. Fury picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Ah, apparently we should have taken your money a lot sooner McTassery." He said calmly and slowly. He was taking away my time. Exactly what he wanted.

"I don't want you to have my location for my family's sake. Get that through your head!"

"If we know where they are at we can protect them too."

"That's the same bull the C.I.A. tried to pull with us and look at my family now!"

"We are better than the C.I.A. and we could protect them far better, now just tell us where you're at."

"You don't take no very well-"

"What do you mean you can't track it? We have the best damn technology in the world and you can't trace one of our own phones? "

"What's that Fury? Can't get me?" I said smiling apparently my powers worked like a charm.

"No we can't. Whatever you're doing with the phone and your powers stop it now!"

"Eh, I don't think I will. I'll just stay in my unknown location that only myself my family and a delightful young gentlemen know about, so enjoy the rest of your week Fury, because I'm spending mine with my family." I said before hanging up. I turned visible again and threw the phone on the bed. I heard movement behind me. Shit I forgot about the young gentlemen in my house. I ran to the door and didn't see him. I looked over the banister and Logan was on the couch reading a book. I sighed and felt a cool breeze against my neck and it felt like there were cold hands on my back lightly going up and down. I turned. It felt like someone was behind me. There was no one. I glanced down at Logan, still sitting there. Then I felt the breeze run from my check to my throat. I shook the feeling off and moved back into my room. This was too weird. It felt like someone was there but I could clearly see it was no one, unless, by some miracle, it was my dead ex back to haunt me, literally. "Blayne?" I whispered. I walked back out of my room and was greeted by the cold breeze wrapping around my wrist like someone was holding it. "What are you doing?" My response was me being kissed by an invisible force and I was pushed against the wall. I tried put my hands on his chest and he chuckled, only it wasn't his laughter, it sounded like Logan's. I snapped my eyes open and pushed whatever that was away. "Who the hell are you?" Another round of laughter and Logan stood from the couch and looked up at me.

"Kiera? Are you alright up there?" He said sounding a little off.

"Yeah I'm fine." I wrapped my arms around myself and walked downstairs. Logan sat back down and had a pen. He was drawing in the back cover of the book he was reading. I sat on the couch and turned the TV on and watched infomercials. A cold draft blew past me and towards Logan, he took no notice of it. I glanced at Logan's doddles and saw they were the same symbol repeated many times. It was a flowing V. It may have just looked like a fancy script V but I knew that was the symbol of Valhalla because I had it tattooed on my back. "Why are you drawing that?"

"I've seen it somewhere and I can't get the image out of my head. Do you know what it is?"

"Yeah, it's the symbol of Valhalla."

"how do you know that?"

"I Like mythology. And I have that tattooed on my back."

"Oh? Very interesting." He said smirking. "Who is your favorite… Norse God?"

"Easy, it's Thor! He did a lot and that freaking companion of his was nuts. Loki was a jealous whack job." Logan gave me a death glare.

"Oh was he now? You don't think the fact that Thor gets everything great, from the weapons to love, while Loki gets nothing had something to do with it?" He wanted a real answer.

"Well, I guess but the Gods knew he would be their downfall. That's why they treated him that way."

"A downfall to his own? Is that what your mythology tells you?"

"Yes, geez calm down Logan." I said scooting away. HE seemed to switch and then was smirking again.

"Alright." He then pushed me back on the couch and placed his lips on mine. This was really weird. I kissed back and ignored it. I mean he would be gone eventually and we had the house to ourselves for awhile. What harm could come from that?


	6. Your Confession, My Confusion

**AN: I tried to write a Loki POV in here just so you knew what he was really feeling through all this. I hope it clears some things up and so sorry if you like Sparks. i don't. Anyway review and all that jazz if you feel like it. **

The house to ourselves, my raging hormones, and his freaking ego added up to a very dumb and irrational thought process on my end. I mean yeah I did something very similar to this current situation on prom, however I knew that douche bag for quite some time, this guy, I barely know. All I really knew was that he was a great kisser. Logan was on top of me and kissing my neck. My hands were on his back and he was doing everything in his power to get me to moan. I wasn't feeding his ego any more. In fact I wanted to feed my own. I pushed him off so he was now looking down at me.

"Problems?" He asked smoothly.

"Not a damn one." I said smiling and then slowly unbuttoned his green shirt. He seemed to enjoy this. I looked at his smooth stomach and let my fingers explore the feel of his chest. I laughed a little when his muscles flinched under my soft touch. I slipped out from under him and got up and walking to sit behind him on the couch.

"What are you doing?" amusement was dripping from his words. I wrapped my legs around his waist and put my hands on his shoulders. He tried to turn and look at me, expecting me to attack him I guess. I started massaging his back and shoulders. Instantly he was under my spell. I have never felt someone so tense. I pushed all the right spots because he was moaning. I smiled to myself. I stopped with my hands on his shoulders and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"You know, if you lay down I can work better." His reply was placing his hands on my inner thighs and grazed the skin.

"But then I can't do that." He said very seductively. It felt probably as good as the massage did for him but I wanted to make him be the weak one.

"Mmmm… too bad." I pushed him forward and withdrew my legs from his waist. As I let my hands work their magic on his body he just let it happen. He seemed so at ease. "So tell me Logan, what do you do that makes you this stressed? Do you work at an airport?" I said trying to loosen him up.

"No," he mumbled into his arm. "I am not currently employed, my stress comes from something else entirely." I continued my pattern.

"Like what?"

"I'm afraid that I won't succeed, I actually do have fears. They torture me every night. My biggest fear is that I'll give in to my monster completely, without hesitation and be lost for the rest of my life." I let his words sink in and I tried to work his body harder really hoping to soothe his fears rather than his body.

"What monster could you be that scared of?"

"My true self."

"What?"

"It's- it's nothing that I would scare you with."

"Well I would want to know if a mass murderer is living in my home with my family and dog." I said trying to lighten the mood. He laughed and I felt his shoulders move.

"Ah, Kiera, if you only knew. But then if you did we wouldn't be having this moment." I stopped for a moment trying to figure that out. If I only knew what? Was he a mass murderer?

"I'm sorry but what is it that you're keeping from me?"

"In time you'll know. You don't understand everything yet, and that's my fault, but you can still sense something isn't right, even if you're not being up front about it. You're a very clever woman, one of the few I've met here, and you will know eventually and when you do, you'll live in fear of me."

"Stop being so cryptic! Tell me!" I said getting off of him. He chuckled and looked over at me.

"The fear already sank in. I'm bound by destiny , according to what you said, to make the same mistakes again. However, if I can help it, I'll make sure you have no part in my mistakes."

"Alright Logan tell me what the hell is going on-" The next thing I knew I was passed out on my bed. I looked at my clock 3:30? The hell. I sat up and I had a pounding headache. Why was I here? I was talking to Logan about, something I don't even remember, and he helped me to my bed because I got lightheaded. Yes, all the kissing on the couch and trying to stay solid was too much work and I got lightheaded. But then why did I feel as though I was scared of something? I looked down at myself I still had on all of my clothes so I didn't sleep with him. That was a plus. I got out of bed and still felt a little woozy. I had to remember. I groaned because my headache got worse the more I tried to think about it. Maybe if I took a look in my neighbor's room I could find what I was so scared of. Invisibility here I come. I walked right through the walls to the guest room. I needed to remind myself to ask Jane why I wasn't falling through the floor. Inside it was a mess. Like this guy didn't pick up after himself at all. I looked over at the desk where there were drawings of some kind of snake. Nothing weird there. But the numerous books piled beside the desk were kind of scary. I looked at the spines and was getting more and more confused by the second. I had to hold myself together when I got to the last one. He had a stack of novels all by female authors, Danielle Steele, Jodi Picoult, and even him. The man I hated with a passion. The guy I never wanted to read because dripping acid on my eyes would be more enjoyable, Nicholas Sparks. The girlyest, sappiest, most predictable author out there. His images of romance where like modern fairy tales. I hated it. I looked around the room and then made my hand solid enough to flip through the books. Notecards and highlighter marks filled the book. Logan was taking notes on how to properly seduce a girl and make her fall. I laughed. Great I fell for the Sparks tricks. Figures. I read one notecard and furrowed my brow.

_The typical Midgardian woman likes to be showered with complements and she should feel like the center of a man's world. Note to self: Women secretly rule the planet by ruling men's emotions and hearts. Look into that further_.

I snorted at the card and put it back. This was truly hilarious, yet creepy. I liked playing spy in my house like this, it was fun. I looked through more of his things and had to fight the urge to pick everything up. It was driving me nuts that the room was a mess like this. I snooped in his bag and pulled out his wallet. I looked in all his pockets, nothing. No credit cards, spare change, money, not even his I.D. Alright. So there was no way of knowing where he was from. I put my hands on my hips and looked at the room again. In the corner was a big black tote bag that I missed. I rummage through that. It was filled with posters of shirtless guys and notes next to them. The notes were critiquing their personalities and bodies, comparing and contrasting. I set them back and realized what my fear could have been. Logan could be gay! I made out with a gay man! I put everything back down into the tote and went back to my room. I made myself solid again and walked out trying to find Logan. He was in the den reading a mythology book. My mythology book I bought for school.

"What are you doing with my book?" I said looking over his shoulder as he read the page on Loki. He closed it and looked at me, no this was a glare.

"This is your book? Your own personal thing? And it's something you don't want others to mess with? A strange concept." He said putting it back on the self where I left it weeks ago. Did he know I was in the room? No that's incredulous, I was invisible I knew that for sure. Nick Fury couldn't see me when I did that and neither could Jane or Natasha. Hell even Iron Man couldn't find me with all the technology in his suit. I figured Logan was just being a baby about me overreacting.

"You can still read it, I just forgot I left it out in the den." I said grabbing it and handing it back to him. He peered at the book and grabbed it, very forcefully out of my hand.

"Thanks." He hissed. I just shook my head and walked back into the kitchen trying to find a snack that would hold me over until dinner. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I kept checking over my shoulder and was getting really paranoid. No one was home but Logan and the dog. The dog was outside causing havoc and attacking squirrels. Maybe I just needed to drug myself and sleep off the migraine that was threating to attack my full head. I did just that. A nice peaceful nap. I didn't even make it to my bed. I just crashed on the couch and hoped that would be enough to get me feeling better.

'LOGAN' POV

Fascinating creature really. The way her dark hair cascaded around her fair face. Those deep dark eyes that burned with a fiery passion. She possessed a spirit that was captivating. It took many a bold and sketchy moves on my part to stun her. She was always prepared to fight me back even in something as trivial as flirting. I had seen her at her weakest, crying and about to lose herself over that boy. I felt her breaking from reality and sinking into the world around her, but she pulled herself together again. She did it on her own with her will. I had seen her at her strongest, proclaiming her own rights and basic freedoms from the enslavement of the dull mind of that same boy. The way she formed her words almost matched my own, and she did it naturally, as if she always spoke like that. That was when she truly captured any part of me. She was magical in her own way. The charm of a strong-willed woman would be any man's downfall. But I wasn't a typical man. And yet, when she so knowingly worked my back, as though she had done this intimate action with me my whole life, I was under that spell. I told her things I shouldn't of. Things I had barely begun to admit to myself. Yes, I doubted myself and feared I would fail again like I did before. This woman vexed me in ways I didn't think possible. The worst part was I had planned on killing her, but I doubt I could manage that now. She had been a queen before and maybe with the right persuasion she would be my queen in my new world. But after I wiped her mind of my confessions, I doubt that she would trust me. She was truly a clever mind and she would piece together all the bits of information and things I let slip. If anything clearing her mind of that moment of weakness on my part, only put a road block in her way. She would know and she would be furious with me. But to envision that fury, it made me want to get her mad. To have such strong powerful emotions of her turned on me, had me slightly aroused. I would love to spark the flame of her fire one day, after this was all over. She was always surprising me with her actions. She looked in my room trying to find out evidence to go with her knew found confusion and that truly enraged me. I stood in the corner of the room invisible and I watched all the objects move around. I heard her laugh and make fun. It was a struggle with myself not to run across the room and strangle her, but I knew I couldn't touch her in that form. I was still solid, but she was something else entirely. It was confusing, but then what wasn't with her? I enjoyed kissing her very much. And tricking her on the banister was fun and filled my hunger of mischief , but to make her distressed to think it was her ex-lover and raise her hopes, that was a true sense of my own evil trying to reach the surface. And to draw her tattoo and claim ignorance to the fact was purely for my own satisfaction. Just to see what she knew. And my charms and spell where doing their work for the most part. She had fallen for me when she saw me and my own charm worked her from there. I just wasn't expecting to want her this much. I craved her skin and touch. I wanted her to speak to me in that passion filled manner. I would take her rage or her quips of flirtatious power. I wanted to take her on that couch she was sleeping on now, just a few hours ago. She made me unable to control myself, and yet, I have never felt more whole trying to seduce her than I have since that brother of mine was told he would get the throne. I would make it my top priority to kill her last lover when the moment arose, or better, make her hate him. Then I would fully have her without the threat of him, because she still cared for the man, no matter how dull he was. The sound of the door opening pulled me from my thoughts and that insufferable step-father walked in with his daughter.

"Logan I was thinking of inviting the family to dinner tonight, is that alright?" The daughter didn't question her father seeking permission for something. She was under a spell as well. I thought she would fall for me too and make this easy, but unfortunately she was an inane wench and needed to be stopped.

"That would be fine. Just know that they will be a liability and could be harmed later." It was true. Anyone who knew about me was liable to be killed during my plans.

"Logan, they have a baby! Please, they were very close to her and they need to know she is safe. Blayne sure as hell isn't and his parents are going nuts." Brad was very defiant, but if he had a death wish for him family I would grant it regardless of the baby.

"I do not care who has what, I have plans and anyone who knows me will just be in my way. And as you failed to remember, Blayne is very safe. I've made sure of that." Not wanting to deal with these whimsical beings I retreated back into the chambers they let me have. I looked at the blue prints and then used my magic to summon that mythology book into my hand. The book opened to the right page. It was funny how this book took events from our lives and glorified them, but this one right here made me chuckle. Jörmungandr. Originally my small pet that my brother killed by accident when he was newly with his weapon, would now be what these mortals wanted. A killing machine.

~Kiera~

Dinner with my family was as usual, filled with inappropriate conversation. But I would take that bit of normalcy over the fretting my aunt and uncle had before the food came. These were my relatives through my mom. Her sister. They weren't close for a while because of the C.I.A. incident but now that was all over. My aunt was a part of my life now and her husband supplied the humor most of the evening. And that adorable bouncing baby of theirs always had a smile on. Little Jack was a mere eight months old but he latched on to anyone willing to hold him and smiled with those big brown cow eyes. One couldn't help but smile with him.

"So Kiera your mom said you were stolen right out of the hospital. Who in their right mind would want to take you?" My Uncle James said. Oh you know secret government agencies that are in charge of the super heroes of our world. They just want to monitor the newest freak of the modern world.

"I don't know they were pretty dumb to me. I was asleep most of the time. I woke up and told them I wanted to come back and visit my family, especially you Jack!" I said getting really excited in his face. He started laughing and clapping his hands. Logan watched distantly.

"Logan do you want to hold Jack?" My aunt offered. Logan looked fearful and I began to hold Jack out for him.

"Well, I suppose it can't hurt." Logan took him and was being really gentle with him. Jack latched on to the green shirt and smiled at Logan. I couldn't read his face, but Logan was deep in thought. Perhaps all his reading didn't prepare him for this. I laughed a little. This guy read Sparks and I already checked with him, Logan wasn't gay. He was very taken aback with that question. "Hello little Jack." Logan finally said smiling at the child. It was such a warm smile. Logan went to touch his face and Jack grabbed his finger and giggled. I have never seen a man so happy since my father passed away. Logan's smile grew and the pair continued to entertain each other. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of the two. Logan didn't take notice at all. When dinner was over my aunt offered that everyone come over for the night because she missed us all. I politely declined my presence telling them Logan and I were going to hang out with some of my friends. No one was going to pull my away from hanging out with my best friend. We all drove home but my parents got right back in the car and left for my aunt's house. Logan and I were alone again.

"Well we got about thirty minutes before we have to leave, go get dressed." I said running upstairs. I was trying to remember where I put that black dress. I so rarely wore it. It was in the back of my closet. I just began to undress when Logan burst through the bathroom. I covered myself with the dress and screamed. He ducked behind the door and spoke facing the opening.

"I'm sorry but what am I dressing for?"

"For a club, there will be dancing and drinking."

"What do you wear to these things?"

"I'm not dressing you! You're a big boy figure it out. I'll tell you if you look dumb." I walked over to the door and closed it. I finished dressing and put on my make-up. My prime concern tonight was to make Logan stop dead in his tracks and be jealous of the all the guys that would dance with me. I put on the one pair of stilettoes I owned and waited outside of his door for him. "You about done princess?" I said knocking on his door.

"You tell me." He opened the door and had on black slacks and a white button up shirt rolled up to his elbows. The black tie he was wearing was very loosely done. I wanted to grab him by the tie and drag him back into my room, but Elena would kill me if I was late. Logan looked like he wanted me to do the same thing with me. I wouldn't mind at all but we had to get going. I let the dog in because chances are we wouldn't be home at a decent hour and Mack was not sleeping outside.

"So I take it you liked my choice of outfit?" Logan said relaxing in the seat.

"I like it almost as much as you like mine." I said turning to wink at him. "Just don't get to mad when all the other guys like my outfit too." He smirked and looked down at my body. He was doing that a lot tonight. I liked it. When we left my boring town and headed for one with life, Logan was amazed. Seeing one dull country town and heading into a college city, MY college city, to go and party was taking him off guard. He stepped out of the car and looked at the line of people dressed up outside of the place. Elena immediately saw us and waved us over. She was near the front of the line and was jumping in her heels. It was quite the site. "You ready?" I asked pulling him along. He walked with me and we stood next to Elena.

"Oh ? Who's this guy?"

"Elena this is Logan, Logan Elena."

"Charmed." He said bowing his head a little. Elena snorted and winked.

"Where the hell did you find this in Indiana?" She asked completely amazed with him. I just smiled to myself. Yes, this guy was a gentleman, and mine at that.


	7. New Found Fear

**AN: Things are now going to be picking up and action will soon ensue! Hoozah! And i have been forgetting to state the obvious; I own nothing but Kiera her fmaily and the plot. **

_I feel awkward, as I should_  
_This club has got to be_  
_The most pretentious thing_  
_Since I thought you and me_  
_Well I am imagining_  
_A dark lit place_  
_Or your place or my place_  
_Well I'm not paralyzed_  
_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_Finger Eleven 'Paralyzer'_

Logan didn't dare hide his appalled feelings. I guess where he was from they didn't dance like this or play music like this.

"What is this odious noise?" He asked looking for a place to hide.

"It's music. Pop, hip-hop, all kinds of things."

"Well this is hardly classified as music regardless of the genre you want to put it under. And, are they allowed to do that in public? I thought you said this was a place for dancing! Certainly you do not call those vulgar moves dancing! She's practically got that poor man in a trance." I rolled my eyes. He was really being a baby about the whole thing.

"Well that's how we dance here! Let me see what would be the best way to put this for your holier-than-thou mind. The females are trying to seduce the males into buying them drinks, and perhaps later convince them to have a night full of 'fun'. The men in the back corner are scoping out the quality of selections tonight."

"So you are using your body to trick these innocent men into getting you what you want?"

"Yep, that's pretty much it." I said. "Now if you'll excuse me that guy in the corner has his eyes on me and I'm thirsty." I walked away from Logan as Elena left me for the dance floor the second she got in. We already established that I was fine and dandy and was more the capable of having a good time tonight. When I walked out there more guys stopped what they were doing and were waiting for my move. The guy who was completely checking me out met me out there and I proceeded to dance and grind and do everything in my power to make sure every guy in this place was jealous, especially Logan. I would find him out of the corner of my eye and see the look he would shoot the guy I was dancing with. It was entertainment in itself. Logan clearly was trying not to come up here and hurt the guy. He crossed his arms and clenched his jaw. I just smiled and waved.

Before I knew it I had my own fair share of various drinks that were bought for me. I was a giggling mess and I stumbled back to the bar trying to find Logan.

"Oh Logan!" I yelled. He all but appeared out of nowhere and was next to me leaning against the bar. "Geez dude! Don't scare me like that!" another round of giggles came out. Logan rolled his eyes and put down the glass of whatever he had.

"I believe you've had enough." He said sternly.

"Enough what?" I asked as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Of everything! You're friend left an hour ago. We should be headed home as well." He tried pulling me away from the bar but I gripped it.

"NO! I haven't had enough until I've danced with you! So why don't you remove that stick from your ass, down that drink and enjoy yourself!" Logan was glaring at me but my filter was gone. I had no quips just the blunt truth. He grabbed the glass and downed it and stared at me. The smirk was forming slowly and it was making me smile. "Mmm, now that is the Logan that I like to see." I put my hand on his chest and tried to walk back to the dance floor but he had a grip on my wrist.

"If you want me to enjoy myself, then I need you to get in the car and go home with me." He said. I liked this Logan too. But even my drunk self wouldn't give in that easy.

"Nope!" I said whipping my head around. "You got to earn me!" I walked out to the floor and found something, someone , anything to dance with. Logan was again pissed. The newest guy who was dancing with me was pulled away by Logan.

"The hell dude?" The guy yelled

"This woman does not deserve to be dancing with scum such as yourself." The guy went to punch Logan in the face but Logan easily caught his fist and I could tell Logan had the stronger grip. The other guy was yelling in pain and then decided to break free and run.

"Logan, did you hurt him?" I asked.

"This is the thing I don't get Kiera. You so clearly want me, and yet you find men here who are beneath me on so many levels that they are nothing truly but the grime you walk on. I know you women think the jealousy thing is the way to a man's heart, but I've been sitting over there for the past four hours watching men touch you in ways that I have craved, and you let them! It's-"

"Hold up there buddy! Are you implying that I'm easy? That I'll take whatever I can get? Because that is not true!"

"Really? So I am to believe that while your letting these filthy men touch your body, it is me you want to lay with and have feelings for?"

"Damn straight! Logan you have an enlarged ego and I think it's about time someone put you in your spot! You think you're so much better than these people because you have a better vocabulary to seduce me with and yet you want the same thing these guys do! You want my body and nothing more!" Logan looked like he was enjoying this. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close.

"IS that what you think? That I only desire you for your curves?" His hands moved to my waist, "For your soft skin?" And his hands moved to graze my shoulders and back "For nothing more than to feel you beneath me, moving with me and thriving with pleasure?" He said his last sentence while kissing my neck. I had to admit it felt nice and it made me completely drain out all that was going on around me. I may have let a small whimper escape but I doubt he could hear it with the music. "If that's what you think my dear than you are mistaken. I value you in many ways, not just physical." I didn't object this time when he started pulling me out to the exit. I let him pull me and when we got to the car I started feeling a little woozy.

"Logan take me home please?" I said reaching in my purse that managed to stay unharmed all night, and pulling out my keys. He took them and leaned on my door.

"On the sole condition that you believe me when I say I do marvel at your wit and intellect. You are more than just something to look at to me. You truly are a rare specimen; I look forward to breaking you." I raised a brow at the last part. He what?

"Huh?"

"Mmm, Kiera if only you knew. Perhaps I'll tell you more when you are not as… inebriated." He walked over to the driver's door and I stumbled in the passenger seat and just began to lean back and take a nap when I felt the phone from SHIELD go off. I groaned as Logan stared the car and started pulling out of the spot. I reached in and looked what was going on. Tony messaged me.

_Hey princess be on the lookout for Loki. We picked up something in your area. I did manage to remember your town before I wiped that info but they don't know that I know alright. I'm keeping an eye out for you ;) _

I smiled at the message. Tony was great. This was all because I wore his t-shirt. I debated sending a reply, they could probably trace it but we weren't near my own home.

_Thanks Tony, do you have a whole wardrobe of Stark Industries T-Shirts for me to wear?_

_You know it!_

I burst into more giggles and Logan raised his brow.

"What pray tell is so amusing?"

"Mr. Stark! He's being his typical self!" I threw the phone back in my bag.

"Stark? Tony Stark?" Logan said running a red light.

"Dude! You have to stop at the red light!"

"What?"

"The red lights and stop signs! You have to stop! It's not ok to just blow right through them!"

"Why stop? There is no one there I would run into and it would just make this trip home longer."

"But you're going to get a ticket!" I whined. Maybe I shouldn't drink so much, ever again.

"A what?" I groaned and tried to ignore Logan's apathy.

"Just please don't get me killed." I whispered letting sleep take me.

"I will always protect you." He said, or at least I think he did. I was out before he finished his sentence.

I woke up to him carrying me inside the house. I tried to look at my surroundings. We weren't at the door yet. I wrapped my arms around Logan's neck and tried to make myself more comfortable. He walked in the front door and chuckled to himself. What was so damn funny? Why was he laughing so loud?

"Put me down." I said. He complied and I clutched the wall near me to hold me up. I started stumbling a bit but I would still make it to the couch. Regardless of my four inch death traps around my feet. I bent down to start unstrapping the shoes, because there would be no way I'd make it up the stairs in these, but my purse sipped off my shoulder and hit me in the head. "Ow! Logan! Take this up to my room! And please stay out of the bathroom, I may need to visit it to throw up in later." I held the purse out for him and he left. I groaned and barely took off my first shoe before Logan came back down eagerly wishing to help me.

"Allow me." He said quietly. He bent down before me and started to unstrap my shoe. When it was removed he let those slender fingers graze my leg as he rose up to meet me face to face. A shiver went through my body at his cool touch.

"Thank you." I whispered. He smirked and kissed me on the forehead before taking my shoes up to my room. I tried to follow him but I'll be damned if that dog of mine didn't come running down the stairs and bump into me. I fell back and hit my head on the floor. I groaned and propped myself back up on my elbows. Oh for the love dog you are so dead. I grabbed the banister and pulled myself back up. The second I stood up though my head hurt worse. It wasn't a typical migraine pain it was a I've thought too much pain and I think my head's going to explode. Then as if a fog was lifted my mind was clear, well as clear as it could be with booze still in my system. Logan, there was something off about him. I wouldn't fall for him that easily. Sure he was a gentleman but I am not easy. The way he just appeared places, his shoes, and when I gave him that massage. All that I remembered. And things were starting to click. He was dangerous I knew that. But I didn't know why. It also concerned me why he was always so cold and he felt like he wasn't on the couch with me at all until that breeze blew by. The banister's invisible man had Logan's laugh. Why wasn't it clicking? I heard my door open and Logan walked down the stairs. He had a smile on and was walking with such power. He knew my secrets and he looked like he would tell them to the world. He had such regal pride with himself the way he carried himself down the stairs. I have seen that walk before. I couldn't place it.

"Well, my pet, shall I carry you up to your room and allow you to lock yourself in our bathroom?" He said smirking.

"No thanks I can manage the stairs myself." I began walking up them gripping the banister for all it was worth and Logan followed behind me. When I reached my door Logan was right beside me.

"I take it you learned not to let strange men buy you whatever drink he wants?" His hands found my waist and I tried to not let on that I was scared.

"Yeah, I learned." I said smiling a bit. His lips found their way to my neck and it felt nice, but I was still drunk and he was probably a mass murderer. I pushed him back and those beautiful green eyes found mine.

"I'm sorry do you not want to get involved in any mischief?" His words rolled off his tongue in a way that made me forget my fears.

"No I will not take part in any of your mischief Lo-" click. "gan." Oh holy shit! This was Loki. This was the bad guy that SHIELD was trying to protect me from! He was in my house and knew my family. His face took on an emotion I could only describe as insanely amused. I had to play this off. If he knew I knew he'd kill me.

"Is there a problem?"

"I got to throw up!" I pushed past him and ran into our bathroom. The poor container of mouthwash. I dumped it in the toilet and made gagging sounds. "I think I'll be in here a while. You better get to bed." More mouthwash in the toilet and sound effects on my end.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes!" I heard him walk through his room and I quickly turned the lock. Alright. I needed to call my family get them to safety then I would worry about my own. I walked back into my room and took my personal phone out of my purse laying neatly on my bed. Ok I needed to take a shower, wake myself up and then run to the safety. I grabbed my book bag and threw clothes in it along with cash and whatever things I thought would be necessary in case I had to run for a long time. I brought the bag and an extra pair of clothes into the bathroom with me and dialed mom's cell number as I turned on the shower. The first went to voicemail. No I needed to talk to her. I called again and this time she picked up.

"Kiera? It's like 2:30 in the morning. What's the matter?" She said yawning.

"Mom, look the government agency that took my from the hospital was the same agency behind the Avengers alright? They are in charge of recruiting and managing those who have super powers. I don't have time to explain everything right now but you let their number one enemy Loki into your home." I could hear her sit up and her breath was coming in huge spasms. "I have a plan to get myself out alright? I have powers and abilities I didn't tell you about because I was under orders alright?"

"Are you going to be ok? Call the police or something! Brad! Brad wake up!"

"Look mom, you get everyone out of there and get into another state or something. Go to a hotel tell them…." Damn what was it. "Shield Code Red 85, if they don't understand go to another hotel ok? You got to protect them all. I will call you when I get the chance-"

"No! You're trying to be a hero! Don't confront him! Don't you'll end up like your dad!" She was sobbing I could hear it.

"No mom, SHIELD needs me to be a hero. I won't die. Trust me, my powers are going to save me. Just please, get everyone out and to a hotel, now! You don't have time to waste. I love you mom." I started tearing up a little.

"I love you too Kiera, promise me that you'll call."

"I will every chance I get. Also mom I think Brad was under some spell, so please don't listen to him ok? Just get out!"

"I will honey. If they were here they'd be very proud of you." I choked back a sob.

" I know they would mom. I got to go I love you." I hung up and tried to regain everything. Alright. I hopped in the shower and began to think. I need to call Nick Fury and tell him what was happening. I would run until I reached somewhere hidden. SHIELD would pick me up from wherever I was and I would be safe, my family would be safe, and everything would be ok from there. Oh my god, this monster held Jack! Poor little innocent Jack was in his hands. I couldn't handle that. I dry heaved in the shower. No I can't let any of this get to me now, I needed to keep it together longer enough to contact SHIELD and leave.

I finished now fully aware and more awake. I got dressed grabbed my bag and headed for my purse. I know the SHIELD phone was in here. Mine was in the bag. Where was it? Why couldn't I find the phone? Unless, damn! Loki took it from me. Alright I had these powers let's put them to use. I walked through the walls and into his room. He was sleeping in the room next to me. This mass murderer who tried to take over the world, was right here. I looked around for him first. Nope not in here. Where would he have my phone then? I looked all around the room and it was nowhere. Fine whatever, I'll leave without it. I'm sure I could fly to Chicago. I walked down the steps still unseen. Where was Logan, er, Loki. This could be a trap. I walked towards the front door and before I could go through it I heard him.

"And where are we going?" I don't know if it was pride or stupidity that made me stop to chat.

"We are not going anywhere!"

"Really? Then why did you pack and call your family?" OH shit. He knew. "Yes, I have my own invisibility tricks as well Kiera, though not as well reformed as your own. Blayne's also are sub par." Blayne?

"What about him?" I turned around and saw Loki at the top of the stairs. He was dressed in some ridiculous costume. I could only presume his regular attire. Loki smile and then glared.

"I have him, in a very safe place, you see I managed to save him from that pond, I got him to safety but when I went back for you, the ambulance was there and you were in much better hands. I hope you don't take that too personal dear."

"Where is he?" I demanded. I marched up the stairs and unnervingly Loki followed my every move as though he could see me.

"Was that a request to see him?" I only glared at him, not that it mattered he couldn't see me. "I'll take that as a yes." And before I could open my mouth I was out cold.

**AN: Intresting... hmmm? Well it took her long enough to figure it out but oh well. Hope you liked it i would like to thank all of you who read this and put it on your alerts and favorites. It means alot and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I hope i'm doing everything justice by writing the way i am. I'll take any notes, tips, or critque you give. Thanks again for all you do! **


	8. Collateral Damage

**_AN: Thanks for everythign you loyal fans do, now things are about to get pretty awesome, so brace yourselves my lovelies! _**

_So he replies "Then how do you manage?"_  
_I dodge the blast, and apologize for collateral damage_  
_..._  
_Do you feel sad? Full of rage? Or does that outfit help you bury your feelings?_  
_Hiding your true self_  
_You're truly an extraordinary specimen; I look forward to breaking you_

_Panic! at the Disco 'Mercenary'_

I woke up and took in my surroundings. I was in a chair and the room walls were mirrored. I'm sure there were people on the other sides looking at me. I stood up from my chair and that's when I noticed the cuffs around my wrists. They weren't hand cuffs like I had seen before. They looked like they were made from something very strong and I felt them pulsating with power. I moved my arms out seeing all the slack these cuffs had.

"They are quite unique, I assure you." I knew that poetic voice. I turned trying to find him. Only to be met with my own image every time I turned.

"Where the hell are you?" I heard him laughing. It was deep and very prideful making me agitated.

"Even with all your powers you can't find me? I had assumed you could easily tell when my presence was near. After all, we did bond rather nicely in that home of yours." I clenched my fists. I wanted this guy dead.

"You broke into my home and were a threat to my family." I said looking around trying to find him. He was in this room using his invisibility.

"Humph, is that what you call a family? A blended mess where you are thrown into the shadow casted by the imperfections of your sister? A family where the leader of the household is flawed and blinded by his own misconceptions of all your actions thinking you want nothing to do with him? Or perhaps your own conflicted feelings of wishing to leave them, but what would your mom think of that? Is that what a family is to you? One you live in fear of because no matter what you do you can't live up to your sisters painted image because you aren't good enough for him." My eyes began to water. Every word he was saying was true. My sister held more power in that house than my mom. She expected my mom to do her work and she could keep everything from her. My step-father thought I was irresponsible but she just never got caught doing the things that were way worse than what I did. I would live in fear of being yelled at for even the simplest slip up while she could walk free. "Silence? Nothing? Not even a clever quip? Well I suppose when I speak the truth it does stun those around to listen." No. He was trying to turn me against my family. All that was true but Brad wanted the best for me he loved me as my own person. Michelle was just lazy and a bitch by nature but she did suffer great loss in her life as well, and we mended together.

"I can tell what you're doing. Really Loki? This doesn't seem your style. Having the prisoner see right through that shroud you so neatly put up." I calmed down and tried to feel the room to determine where he was. I could surely find the coldest part of the room. But as I went to release my mind and feel out the molecules of air in the room the cuffs began to sting and burn my arms. I winced and bent over. I stopped immediately. Loki clicked his tongue at me.

"No you can't be doing that dear, you see those cuff were designed for something a lot more powerful than you in the ways of manipulating space. They will stop you every time you try to use your powers. I am so sorry I can't trust you enough to let you roam free." Damn him. I felt the cold on my back and on my arms. He was right behind me. I threw my elbow back and I heard him groan. I smiled to myself. He deserved that. He coughed and I could feel him rising. "Now love, that wasn't very nice. I'd hate to have to return the favor, but you are tempting me…. In more ways than one." I didn't have to see him to know that he was smirking. I turned around with my hand in the air. I heard the slap and felt the sting after I was done. My hand was red and I'm sure Loki's face was. Then I was pushed against one of the mirrored walls and I felt that cold breath on my cheek. "You would do well to learn some manners." Then he put, what I think was his arm, against my throat. I gagged, and coughed. "I had expected a queen to be more adapted to poise and mannerisms in the edifice of a guest." I laughed as well as I could while being obstructed from my air supply. He let me go and I crumpled a bit. I took in huge gasps of air and tried to find him again. Fine I'd play his little games.

"Forgive me, my humble host; I don't take well to mockery and mischief." I said gritting my teeth.

"Well than you are in the presence of the wrong god." He made himself visible again. He was still in that costume. But in this light, he seemed so absolutely majestic in it. He was truly himself in this outfit. He carried himself differently as though this was a crown he earned. In simple terms he was looking cockier than ever in this, and it unfortunately made him very irresistible to my cocky-guy-loving self.

"I didn't exactly have a choice. However this explains that teenage fit you threw when I deemed Thor's companion Loki to be completely mad." I said crossing my arms.

"Yes, well now you can truly test that theory." He grinned and I was about to question what he was going to do but I pressed against the glass again only this time, receiving completely different treatment. His lips were on mine and his hands were roaming up and down my sides. Every move was torture for me because I had to not give in to this physco. He forced my mouth open and our tongues met with each other. I had to stop this. But I didn't want to. Then an image of my mom flashed through me, and then Tony, I needed to stop. I had to save those around me from this guy. I pushed him off as hard as I could and he was sent stumbling back and tripped over the chair. He fell on his back and I ran at him ready to attack but he threw some force at me that made me stumble as well. He got up and met me charging at him again. I punched him in the gut and he was down less than a second before he hit me across the face. I glared at him and kicked him right in the chest, thanking Natasha for showing me how to do this. He fell and this time when I ran at him I jumped and landed at the lower part of him stomach. He groaned and I decked him. I moved back a little to get a better punch to his windpipe. That would shut him up, but I couldn't resist commenting on what I felt a little more south.

"You know Loki I really didn't expect you to get this 'excited' from the rage of battle." He glared and sent me flying back with magic and I went straight through the wall. It shattered around me and I knew my back would be bruised. But now I was free of the box. I looked around and it looked like a factory. Minus the fact that the northern wall was a scaly green color. I began to run through it not sure where the exit was. I heard people following me this wasn't good. I ran down stairs and up them. There were no windows. And the few that were here had that same green image in them. I ran down to the main floor and past many confused workers in lab coats. After their initial notice of me then they started chasing me. Damn. I ran into a room that seemed quite secure and I was sure I could hide out here until I got enough strength to endure the pain these hand cuffs would cause long enough to escape. But the voice across the room drug me and gagged me from my every thought.

"Kiera?" He said very husky. I turned around and there was Blayne on his knees. I ran to him and enclosed my arms around him. He lifted his head and I saw his skin was very raw. He winced and I let go.

"Oh my god I thought you were dead! What happened?" I started to cry a little happy to see him somewhat alive. He just glared at me, in a very deadly way.

"Don't you even try to act concerned for me! You all but held my head under water! You wished I would just go die and I did! Don't you see that without you my world meant nothing? No matter now, because I have a much better purpose. I'll see to it that you pay for what you did to me." His voice was pure venom and his eyes were filled with anger.

"What?...What have I done?"

"You turned me into this monster of a person! My skin is constantly on fire! I am in pain all day and all night! I can still feel it when I am asleep! My thoughts are scrambled, but there is one thing I'm certain of! That all of this is your fault! And I hate every fiber of your being for it! All I wanted was to start a family and you rejected me in such a cruel way! How did you not expect me to run off like I did-"

"I didn't expect that at all! I just knew I wasn't ready to go that far with your dreams being so a skewed from the reality of how I intended to live my life."

"You sound like him." I furrowed my brow and rose to stand above him. "Yes, that wonderful man who pulled me from the pond, only for me to end up here because I'm unpredictable, and you're stable as ever I can tell. And for that I hate you more. I've acquired so much rage here that it all can't be taken out on you. I'm sure your family would love to share in your punishment! And I'll leave that newly born infant Jack for last! I'll make sure you get to see that, that will remind you of the family dream you took away from me!" I walked backwards away from him reaching behind me for the door. Instead I bumped into a solid figure and Blayne got up and his hands could barely reach my throat, I didn't notice he had a chain around his waist. I leaned into whatever it was behind me and they put their slender fingers around my arms.

"There is your dearest Blayne, he's been like this ever since he woke up. I'm truly sorry Kiera." Loki whispered in my ear. I was crying and letting the tears fall. My family was being threatened again and Blayne was off his rocker. He needed to be stopped. And judging by my powers the only way to ensure he'd stop is if he was killed.

"Is there anything you can do?" I turned my head towards his chest not wanting to lose full sight of rage driven Blayne. He pulled me out of the room and Blayne disappeared behind the door. Loki leaned me against the wall because I wasn't stable enough to stand on my own.

"Look Kiera I tried everything in my power to make him less hostile, but he is a lost case."

"Why? Why did you save him! People like you don't do good deeds without purpose! What is his?" He smirked, apparently amused that I could see through his tricks.

"I was in the area after being freed from Asgard and I heard the commotion. I let my curiosity get the better of me and took a closer look. Your argument was quite heated and when you shoved him in the pond it was very brutal on your part dear. I was only looking out for my fellow man who was rejected after divulging his true feelings-"

"You're a god, he is not your fellow man." I growled. He put a hand up and silenced me.

"Regardless, you went in after him and neither one of you had reached the surface for quite some time. Knowing Blayne had been under longer I went to save him and I drug him out of sight from the pond so that when he woke up he wouldn't be tempted to dive into it again, then as I've said , they were already saving you and you were in much better hands. There was no way I could just turn him over without revealing I was here so I took him here, having my most brilliant minds observe and take care of him."

"All of that, and you still neglected to tell me why?"

"I am God of Mischief, but do not think that makes me completely heartless and incapable of doing good." I crossed my arms.

"You tried to take over the world and killed many people, why stop now?"

"Because my punishment on Asgard made me think many things over." He said very bluntly. It was the truth I could assume. I slid down against the wall, all of this was too much for me to take in. I needed to get out. I looked up at Loki and saw the phone tucked into his belt. Too easy. I'll snatch that and prepare to make my leave out of here. I looked into his eyes and sighed. I got up slowly and put on the heart-broken girl façade.

"He's going to hurt them! He's going to hurt me! All of this… for what?" I said letting everything out, it felt nice. I wrapped my arms around Loki's neck and buried my head in his shoulder. He put his arm around my waist and I think he kissed the top of my head.

"Now have no fear my dear, I will protect you, always. I promise you that." It was so sincere I believed it. Which made me feel bad for doing this.

"Thank you Loki." I said pulling back and looking him in the eyes. God they were so pretty. I kissed him hoping to throw him off guard. It worked. Now if this hadn't been a life or death situation, this would be very passionate and heated. Well it was, but not in a lovey way. His hungry lips devoured mine and I let my hands slip down from his neck and up and down his stomach. He smiled against my lips and his hands placed themselves firmly on my hips pulling me closer. I slowly moved back against the wall letting Loki press me there. Mmm, his body against mine was very nice. However I have a plan to go through with. I wrapped my legs around him and my hands went down further I could feel the phone and I very slowly slipped it out of his belt while making sure I was giving him the lip action he craved. I put the phone in the top of my pants and when I knew it was secure as it could be I moved my legs as far back as I could so it was like I was kneeling on his chest and pushed him back with the mighty force my legs could supply. He fell back and hit the wall and I quickly made myself invisible and less dense as I could ignoring the pain. IT hurt so much but my life and my family's life depended on me getting out. I blew past the walls and floors above me and my brain went to autopilot. Don't think just go. I kept going up for what seemed like an eternity before I reached the air of outside. I didn't stop there though I kept going and going until my lungs couldn't work, but there I just started moving horizontally away from wherever I just was. I flew for at least twenty minutes before the pain felt like it was slowly tearing my skin off and knowing into my bones. I crash landed in the dirt and made myself solid. I pulled the phone out.

"McTassery? Where are you?"

"I honestly don't know Fury just come get me." I whispered. Then I groaned the cuffs were still putting off pain even when I wasn't doing anything.

"I thought you were fine where ever you were at with your family and young gentlemen." I didn't have time for his jokes.

"Yeah well the young gentleman turned out to be Loki, now trace this call and pick my ass up!"

"Fine, we'll send in some jets and-"

"Already on it Fury!" Tony said from another line.

"Tony?" I said rolling on my back damn this pain.

"Did you miss me princess? I've got J.A.R.V.I.S. tracing you, I'm not too far from ya now. I'll be there don't you worry."

"Too late. I think I want to go to bed now." I said slipping.

"No! Don't you could have injuries we don't know about, stay awake!" Fury demanded.

"Alright, I'll try." I didn't have to try too hard because a blinding light was shone in my face and a familiar looking red suit was standing behind it.

"Told you I'd be here! Let's get you to safety." Tony said picking me up. I wrapped my sore arms around his neck and I think a part of the suit wrapped itself around my waist and held me tight against it. "Hold on, this could be a cold ride." I didn't care, the wind blowing through my face and everything else felt good. I honestly didn't mean to fall asleep but it just happened that way. I mean running on no sleep and being threatened twice and running away from home, enduring searing pain for almost an hour, is really exhausting.

**AN: Boom! There ya have it! How was that? Bless Tony's heart for being not such a dick. Now we'll have some Avengers stuff but dashing Loki willl be back before you know it! :) Just please leave me reviews becasue that makes me feel really great! **


	9. Setting the Record Straight

**AN: Sorry this one is a little short, it's kind of a filler. I wanted you to get some insight on Kiera's background and the others reactions to her. I own nothing but Kiera and her life. Marvel owns the rest of all things wonderful. **

_A dark congregation of familiar faces gathered around the quiet earth_  
_..._  
_Save me, I am swallowed by the guilt of this_  
_You're gone, sleeping in the dust_  
_We will not let time erase us_

_The Hush Sound 'Dark Congregation'_

I was back in my same hospital bed from before. I needed to stop falling asleep or being knocked out, I never ended up in my bed. I groaned and my stomach let out a huge grumble. I am so hungry! I turned my head to the side and took inventory of myself. I felt alright other than the rumbly of my tummy. I felt someone touch my arm and I flinched back out of habit. The last person I was around was Loki. No, it was Tony. MY thoughts were blurred. I looked at the owner. Natasha! It was because of her training and teaching that I even made it this far without being killed. I instantly pulled her close to me and hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" I said squeezing her. She patted my back and I let go. She had a small smile on and crossed her arms.

"For what exactly?"

"All the training. If it wasn't for all those things you taught me I wouldn't have been able to kick Loki's ass and get out of there!" She looked shocked.

"Wait, you actually fought him?" I shook my head and her eyes got wide. "Oh my, well, that's very lucky for you that you lived, but Fury is going to want you to tell everything as soon as you're up to it."

"Wait how's my family? Are they safe?"

"Yes, they got to safety because of you. You did well-"

"Don't commend her on a good job! Her whole family would have been better off if she told us where she was in the first place!" Fury said from the door. I glared at him. He clearly didn't get it at all.

"Can I ask you something Fury? Do you have a record on me? One that divulges all my dirty little secrets and pictures of me in the tub when I was a baby?" He didn't look amused at all.

"We have a file for you yes, it has records in it, but it's a work in progress. It would have been a lot further along if someone didn't erase your files." Ah yes, thank you Tony.

"Well if you have anything in that file it should be the way that my family was torn apart in front of my eyes! I've had enough of government agencies lying to me and expecting me to trust them just because of their name! The only reason I'll help you is because Loki made this all personal. He's got Blayne! He's been in my home and he knows my family. If you truly had the technology you claim to have, I wouldn't have to worry about any of that! Hell he should have been caught the second he came back to Earth!" Nick nodded his head and crossed the room.

"McTassery, I will say this once, we will trust you if you trust us. We protect you and your family as best we can. We may fail, we may succeed. You may fail to capture and kill Loki and you may not. But know that I run a much tighter ship than the C.I.A. and I'm not letting anyone get into my files system that is not authorized. Stark can hack into must anything but he's working for us, not against us." I nodded and looked down at my hands. My wrists were a little red but I didn't feel any pain. I would trust these guys until they became suspicious. I had to stop Loki from whatever he was planning and stop Blayne before he got to my family. No doubt Loki would turn him lose on them to get back at me for the stunt I pulled.

"Can I have something to eat first? You guys want my records, fine. I'll help you. I'll tell you what you want. I'm telling you now, I'm going to leave out some minor and more personal details on my encounters with your enemy but I'll let you know what you need to. I want my family safe. That's what I'm doing this for." Nick nodded for Natasha to leave the room and they left me there for a while. I collected my thoughts. From this moment on, I needed to be strong and make smart moves. Everything I was doing now could mean the life or death of my family.

I ate a very large helping of chicken nuggets as Fury asked countless questions and requested I tell as much as I could about Loki in my home and the warehouse/factory he was working from. I told him of the Logan spiel and how I was under some trance. His confession, his jealousy, his invisibility, and rage. I explained every detail in the factory because I'm sure it all had meaning. I threw in the kisses and green scaly wall. Blayne took a long while to explain as well. When Fury tried to figure out the location of the place, neither one of us could come up with enough clues to figure out even a remote area of it.

"Well we know he is planning something big. We can only hope to stop him before he gets too far in his plans." Fury stated. I nodded. We were on better terms after the whole information exchange. For every question he asked, I asked ten more about Loki and the Avengers. I believe we both had the knowledge we wanted. Now just what to do with everything.

"I'm not going to be staying in this hospital bed forever will I?" Fury shook his head.

"We're only here for a little while, we were here merely because of you. I took a handful of agents from my New York Headquarters and had them work with you. We will be moving to New York either tomorrow or the next day. Depending on how well you're healing." It kind of unnerved me how civil Fury was being.

"Can I make a call?" I asked quietly. Fury reached into his coat and pulled out a black case. I grabbed onto it and opened it. He was already walking out the door.

"I have her in there as number nine." And with that he left me to call my family. Mom picked up on the first ring.

"Kiera?"

"Yes mom. I'm fine before you ask."

"Thank goodness. Well then I'm only going to say this once; you should let criminals threaten us more often because the place they got us staying in is the best. I mean it's like a suite! I'm not allowed to tell you where it's at for obvious reasons but it's got a pool, and spa, this place is all inclusive! I love it!"

"I'm glad my almost getting killed is such a benefit to you mom." I said laughing. I knew she liked the place but I knew she was concerned about my safety.

"Well sorry but his place is like the best alright? It's like a dream vacation; however they said it's only temporary. They are trying to figure out locations of Logan and patterns and all of the crap before they put us all in a SHIELD issued home. There will of course be two agents staying in the home with us but they seem very nice." I smiled as mom went on explaining everything. SHIELD had definitely treated my family well and they were very safe. The two agents were body guards one for my immediate family and the other for my aunt and uncle. It was very reassuring to me that they weren't in any harm. When mom asked about Logan I got quite. I explained things slowly and left out many details. She didn't need to know everything. Especially not about Blayne. She was better of not knowing he was threating the family and going insane. When I heard someone knock on the door I figured it was time to get stuff done.

"Alright mom I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up and the door opened. It was Tony. He looked really happy. I cocked my head and then noticed the bag in his hands. I groaned. Great I was going to be a walking advertisement for Stark Industries in no time.

"The hell is in that bag?" I asked nervously.

"All the clothes you will be wearing to relax in my dear!" He set the bag at the foot of my bed and began pulling out articles of clothing. "Here we have a very nice Stark Industries T-Shirt, and matching shorts for the athletic person. We also have sweatpants that match. A very nice looking jacket, sure to keep you warm from Frost Giant physcos and many other various things including but not limited to socks, bras, and underwear. But my favorite is this shirt right here." He pulled it out and showed me the shirt. Tony's face was on it. IT said official property of above it. I narrowed my eyes and Tony looked at the shirt. "Yah, definitely a keeper, so uh enjoy your free wardrobe courteously of me!"

"Why are you doing this? Why did you change my address?" I asked as he walked away. He hand his hand on the door and stopped. He looked at me and smiled.

"Because when you leave, you'll remember who Tony Stark is, and I'm sure I'll need you to break in to something for me one day. Besides it pissed off Fury." He said as though that was the most obvious answer, then left.

I looked around the room wishing there was a TV for my entertainment. There were no constraints on me, but I doubted they wanted me to leave the room for sake of my healing. I got up anyway and looked at the foot of my bed. Alas, a medical chart. I read it skimming over the vital signs. I was healthy and they only real problems were exhaustion and the metal that embedded and seared my wrists. The metal had apparently wormed its way up my arms and made it to my elbows. That was the pain I kept feeling long after I stopped using my powers. I looked at my arms now. If I looked closely I could see the tendrils the cuffs had left. I groaned. The marks on my wrists would be there for quite some time. I set the chart back down and inhaled a deep breath. That was my first test, to see if I could survive under that pressure. All the stress, the emotions, the action; all of that was against me and I managed to escape. That made my heart swell with pride. Dad and Uncle Tom had trained me well. I turned my head and smiled.

"_Come on little squirt! You gotta keep fighting." My dad said holding up one of the pads against his body. I laid down on the floor panting. _

"_But daddy! I'm so tired! We've been doing this for like 50 hours!" And then my uncle came in and started tickling me. I screeched and laughed. Then Uncle Tom was lifting me up throwing me in the air. _

"_Look at that! You give up and Chief Master Tickles attacks!" I smiled and he set me on the ground. I kicked his shin, which did little damage to him. He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Always trying to get in the last word, er , kick." _

"_I'd stand down from this one Chief, her mother's about to pick her up for lunch." Dad said walking up behind me and picking me up. "Alright Agent Squirt, we got to get back to our real training if we want to get into the C.I.A. before your 8th birthday. Now go find mommy and fill up that tummy, maybe then you can continue to fight your battles." He said smirking and walking me to the doors of the gym._

_That barrell against my head and the figure standing behind me pushing me closer to his weapon. I was beyond ration. My mom was knocked out cold on the floor and my dad was dead beside her. His blood was staining her side. I couldn't rip my eyes away from him._

_"Well, Tom, it seems as though the light work has already been taken care of." The man said. He gripped my arm with such a force i knew it'd be bruised. My uncle reached for his gun. "Now now, think of the child Tom." Uncle Tom aimed the gun right at the floor. _

_"Kiera, don't move." I heard a shot ring out and the guy holding me let go and clutched his foot. He yelled in agony. I was on the floor shaking. I crawled to my dead dad and looked at my uncle. He stood over the man and the gun was now pointed at the man's head. "I thought i told you once, your loss wasn't my fault." And another shot rang out. Only not the one i expected. It was the man's. He stood over the now crumpled Chief and laughed at me. " Kiera run." I did and more shots rang out. My mom! I ran back and saw Brad and a group of men standing over the man. Brad spoke into a walkie talkie. _

_"Eagle, we were too late. McTasserys are down." I cried more and went to Tom. He was still breathing. He looked over at me. _

_"Hey squirt, don't worry. I'm still going to protect you. You just gotta help me with mom." He said coughing up blood. I nodded and grabbed his hand. "Keep that tummy full." He said then let his last breath escape. _

I let a tear slide down. I wasn't going to let either of them down. Yeah guys, I'm going to continue to fight battles tummy full or not.

**AN: Alright, there's a very light and dark background of Kiera. I think we can feel a little bad for her now. Maybe she needs a hug? I think i know just the green-eyed god to give her one! *evil smirk***


	10. Secret Plans and the Secret of the Man

**AN: alright let's get some things a rolling. We'll start off in a very fun way, with Loki!**

Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain  
Even after three times he betrays me

I'll bring him down, bring him down, down  
A king with no crown, king with no crown

Lady Gaga Judas

LOKI POV

I sat down in the white room. It was a place that could drive a man insane with his own thoughts. The blinding walls forced one to think over his sins. Mine were unbearable enough as it is. I already spent months thinking over what I had done and where I went wrong. I can remember fathers binds around my wrists and legs. The heat of the day was bad enough, the only time I had shade was when the sun was setting. However the source of shade was also the source of my punishment. The snake that wrapped around the dead tree was something I looked at every day. I had the dark green scales memorized and I could predict to the second when his venom would drip onto my skin. Each drip a different color and each time it touched my skin a new pain ensued. I was disgusted with the amount of time I took to break free of that place. But the greatest part of that scheme was killing him. The ever loved cousin, Balder. Oh the details still fresh in my brain, but not nearly as important as the scheme I had developed. This whole whimsical race needed to feel my pain, and they would. My thoughts began to scramble again. I was thinking too fast to process everything. I relaxed, I needed peace and quiet. Blayne's old holding cell sufficed. My thoughts were on that girl again. She bested me at my own game and managed to escape. I locked my hands together and put my fingers up to my lips to make sure I kept my thoughts to myself. This girl was infuriating. I had expected her to want me to kill Blayne on the spot, yet she was looking to me for hope in his situation. As if I could do anything, as if I wanted to! He had done all the work on his own, he didn't need any spells from me to make Kiera fear him. I laughed at that. My newest toy working exactly like it should. It was perfect. I closed my eyes and basked in the feeling of being in control and thriving in mischief. Oh it was quite pleasurable to create chaos and lie, almost as pleasurable as it had been when Kiera had so willingly pressed her lips against my own. I must say the betrayal at the end was to be anticipated and as much as it enraged me, it also made me admire her efforts. She was willing to play low and do what she needed, she was clever in that way and I had let her do it all so easily. She was going to be a problem I could tell. A challenge truly to get her to succumb to my wishes, but I am not about to turn away from a challenge like her, especially when the rewards would be beyond a man's fantasy.

"Sir." I turned my head and leaned towards the door.

"What!" I spat.

"Techlenov has news for you." I smiled and rose from the chair. I walked towards the door and saw the simple guard standing there with fear in his eyes. Yes you foolish quim fear me. Know you'll never be this good, this powerful, this great.

"Well, where is he?" I said letting that disgusting Frost Giant hiss guide my voice.

"He's in his office sir." I narrowed my eyes at him and vanished. The tunnels and routes of the place were a maze to even my loyal workers. The intertwining halls and dead ends were exactly what it needed. Besides, if one went down the wrong hall for too long, he could end up in another state. I had Techlenov stationed in the Iowa area of my underground fortress. I really did feel the need to over exert myself by walking the distance of two states so simple magic would suffice for my lazy needs. I approached Techlenov's quarters quietly. He was scribbling away in his notebook and looking at the computer comparing facts. He was so intently focused.

"I hear you have news for me?" He jumped from his desk and papers flew in the air. They danced melodically in the air before falling to the ground with gentleness. I smiled at the feeling striking fear brought to me. I relished in this small high.

"Vell, my most majesstic lord, ze design oun section Alpha is complete. Ve just need the source to power it and oft course the fuel to ensure it can do the proposed prevormance tricks-"

"TRICKS? These are not tricks. A few mirrors and smoke do not cause these 'tricks'. This is strategic battle abilities. These are the required skills to survive! These are not merely tricks!" I spat feeling the anger boil in my blood. Techlenov made himself smaller and trembled. Good. Fear me if you must.

"I'm very sorry sir. Forgivve me."

"I'll forgive you when he's operational. I'll deliver the fuel source tomorrow. I want this whole machine up and running no later by the month's end." I said walking away.

"But sir that is only two weeks-"

"I know exactly how far away it is! That's beyond the point. We had a prisoner escape and I fear she may be able to lead the enemy straight to my doors. I judge by her pain tolerance she'll be out for a few days, before she is able to help them."

"I understand sir, ifv I may vrequest to move to ze other sections to check their progress and ensure thy are ready-"

"Everything else is ready fool! We have been waiting on you for long enough! You should be grateful that I'm giving you time to rest!" With enough anger in my system I left the scientist to his chambers. I had to check on the said fuel source anyway. I approached the door and braced myself. This would power the controls of my machine. With the proper cloning, the very fluid keeping the source alive would keep the machine alive, literally breathing air into the machine. I opened the door and stared at it. Ah yes, it was sleeping. My first step towards the very rare power source and it awoke. It glared at me with hatred. Then it spoke.

"I want her dead." I didn't even try to hide my happiness. Blayne's powers would become Jörmungandr's, as would his wrath.

KIERA POV

"Well after the tests I think I have it figured out." Jane said. I laid back on the couch in the lounge.

"Alright but none of that goofy science talk! I'm a political and human science major not physics. " I said smiling at my own joke. She rolled her eyes and looked at the notes.

"When you put your mind to it, you are showing the traits of all three states of matter at once. In science we call it the triple point."

"Alright, I'll buy that. So I'm not falling through floors because I'm solid…. But I can go through walls? Isn't that discriminatory?" Jane sighed.

"I can't explain it without the science so-"

"Alright don't question, just do it. Got it!" I said getting up.

"I'm also curious Kiera about Loki." I froze.

"Why?"

"Well he is Thor's brother and I hope something you can tell me will make me see the glimmer of redemption that Thor does." I sat back down. I had been full debriefed about all my potential teammates. Including Jane's work with Thor and the link between our worlds.

"Jane there are ways to get under his skin. There are ways to feed his pride. There are even ways to make him amused. But there is no way to see his redeemable traits." I said the words knowing they were false. I had seen the soul inside Loki. I saw how he was afraid. But regardless of what he did to me, that was our own intimate secret. He was afraid, as was I. It was a human action to fear like he did. I refused to ruin him by sharing that. I walked away from Jane before I gave myself away and went off in search of Clint. He was demanding to train me with weapons. He said 'a little girl has to protect herself'. I was about to show him how much protection I didn't need.

"There she is! The glutton for pain and stupidity!" Clint said when I walked through the doors of the training room. I glared at him and he just smiled.

"I'll have you know, that the pain I endured was so I could get out of that man's headquarters."

"You should of stayed there and called us from inside! Then we'd have Loki dead by now! But nooooo, you gotta save your skin first!" He said jokingly.

"I'm ignoring you." I said brushing past him and approaching the weapons table. I picked up the revolver and walked towards the range.

"Hey now I didn't tell you to-"BANG BANG BANG… the shoots continued until all ten rounds left the barrel and pierced the head of the dummy fifty yards away. Clint's mouth hung open and I set the gun down.

"You know Clint, it's really dumb to leave a firearm loaded on the table." I then grabbed the bow, hoping to show him up in his own glory. He grabbed it away from me.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Well you see, the ammo in the gun leaves the barrel and muzzle in the direction I guide it after pulling the trigger-"

"Stop it. Tell me the truth."

"I was! But if you must know where I learned that skill, it was my dad and uncle who first trained me and I have been game hunting for many years Clint. I know my way round the firearms." I ripped the bow away from him again and walked to the range. I grabbed an arrow from the barrel of them at the range. I knocked it on the string and pulled back. Archery wasn't my best method of hunting but it had worked to bag game before. I inhaled and on the exhale let the arrow fly. But before it could hit the hole made from my bullets, another arrow flew right through it splitting it in two. The other arrow stuck in the target just above the hole I made with bullets.

"You can't out do me with that." Clint said lowering his bow. I set mine down and crossed my arms.

"I still would've hit my target" Clint just nodded and patted me on the back.

"I'm sure you would have." Before I could deck him the door slammed open. We turned and saw Fury looking stern with his hands behind his back.

"McTassery, we found something that you might want to see. We knew you were the only one who could control it." I got scared. What was he talking about.

"What is it sir?"

"It's more of a surprise-" And in came this huge black beast that knocked Fury down and came right at me, tounge ready for the licking.

"MACK!" I said running towards the dog. He leaped up on me and licked my face. I laughed and pet him. "How did you get here?"

"WE found him in your home and figured he was a part of the family you would want saved as well. He'll be joining your family today. When we leave for New York, he'll leave for them." I continued to pet and play with my dog and Clint just stared at the dog.

"Go get Clint" I said pointing at him. Clint's eyes got huge as Mack leaped on him and kissed his face. Clint tried to push him off and finally the dog leaped down and ran around the training room, finding everything to be a chew toy.

"McTassery, control him!" Fury demanded. I called for him to come lay down and he obliged. It was comical seeing how everyone relaxed more. "We also have another surprise, well Stark did." I rolled my eyes. I was already wearing the Stark Industries attire what more could he possibly want. Fury walked out and I followed. We went through the halls and down to the basement. I had yet to be in this part of the facility. It was more cement and cold than the other levels. When Fury stopped before a huge door I looked on confused. He stepped to the side and the doors opened revealing a body suit, free of any Stark Industries logos. It had three different colored lines meeting at the stomach in a circle.

"It's equipped to change with you and will go through walls just as easily as you. A little extra protection, without any setbacks. You still can't be detected and we believe it should fit nicely. It was designed to help you help us bring down Loki." I smiled. My own superhero suit? Oh Tony you shouldn't of.

"I'll bring him down sir, with or without a suit."

"Well, It's all yours, Triple Point."


	11. Who You'll Meet In Your Dreams

**AN: Aight thank you loyal fans and followers and what not what ever you call yourself. Your support keeps me writing. I hope i'm doing this to your standards after all i'm doing it for you, yes you the one reading this. If you wanna make suggestions please fel free. im open. I want to let you know also, Kiera is mine. She has this uncandid ability, that i also posses, of wearing her heart on her sleeve. But yeah yeah Kiera and the plot are mine, don't take them i'll kill you. Marvel own the rest of the world. **

_I'll never be the same if we ever meet again_  
_Won't let you get away_  
_This free fall's got me so_  
_Kiss me all night don't ever let me go_  
_I'll never be the same if we ever meet again_

_Hope you don't see me blush but I cant help but want you more more_  
_Baby tell me whats your story _

_If We Ever Meet Again Timberland Ft. Katy Perry_

_()_

"Can we keep him?" Clint said petting Mack in the training room. Mack's little stub of a tail was shaking and he had on that cute little face that looked like he was smiling. I smirked at the scene and looked at Fury crossing my arms. Fury shook his head.

"Barton!" Fury said evenly. Clint stood up and stopped petting Mack. I swear my dog is the only one that had facials. Mack was clearly sad.

"Besides Clint you should have asked me, I mean it is my dog after all." I said walking up to him.

"So can we keep him?" Clint asked me all the enthusiasm back in his voice. I shook my head. Clint sighed.

"I was afraid of that. Are you sure we can't train his as an attack dog?"

"Positive. Agents fall out and pack. We're going back to New York." Fury said walking out. He whistled and Mack ran out of the room. How the hell did Fury get him to do that? He hardly comes when I call his name.

"Did you brain wash my dog!" I yelled after them but they were long gone. Clint walked out and went to god knows where. I left to go pack. In the hospital room were all my things. I guess they should skip call this the infirmary and just call it Kiera's Wake Up Room. I looked down at the suit that was now laying in my bed. I better pack this too I guess. I just couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I was going to be a super hero! I mean it's lame that I'm this giddy about it. It's just wow. You don't get chances like this very often. I went into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush. I glanced up at my reflection. Ew, was that a zit? I'm not going to lie, I'm very vain about my appearance. I don't like to put on make-up because my face doesn't do this whole acne thing and I instantly find myself less attractive with acne. Even one so little as this one on my cheek. I looked at it and made note to buy make-up in New York. "Ugh, now I'm normal." I peered at my face one more time trying to decipher how noticeable it was. And then I felt an involuntary shiver go down my spine. Someone was here. I turned around, nope. Currently all alone in my bathroom. I looked into my room, no one in there either. I rechecked the bathroom. It was all normal, except the mirror. Etched into the glass like a professional had done it was writing.

Don't be too prideful of your appearance my pet.

I felt my breath get ragged. My head fell into my hands as I tried not to freak out. No. He was not here, he was not about to harm my co-workers too. How could he even find me? This place is top secret right? They have security! No one can get in unless they are authorized. I tried to calm myself. I had to tell someone but when I looked at the mirror for the evidence, it was gone. Damn him. Maybe that was a side effect of the medication they used on my arms. Surely that was it. No way could Loki ever find us here. I walked out to the bed and looked at my suit. If that did really happen, I'm going to enjoy kicking Loki's ass again.

On the jet it was loud, and not because of the engine. Because of Tony. He was blaring his rock and roll and all of us had in headphones trying to drown him out. It wasn't happening. Finally Fury came in from the cockpit and threatened Tony. The music stopped and we could all relax for the remaining two hours. I decided sleep would be my best friend as of now. I needed rest. I looked out the window and let my eyes fall.

It was dark and cold. I wanted nothing more than to run away from whatever place I was in. Then tendrils of green formed near the ground. They looked like snakes. I backed away but they inched closer and grew larger. Finally coming together and rising even taller than me. I stumbled backwards and fell on my butt. The snake leaned down and was in my face. I saw it's form slowly melt into that of a man, or should I say god? His green eyes were full of amusement.

"Sorry for the theatrics dear, but you know how us gods are, always making an entrance." He said reaching his hand out to get lost in my hair. I shoved it away and he raised his brows. "Oh, you've gotten a little feistier eh?"

"How are you doing this?"

"I'm sorry pet, I don't follow." He said shaking his head with a smile. I narrowed my eyes and was wishing many a terrible things upon him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Tell me. And I'd like to know about the mirror as well." I said trying to be as stern as Fury was normally. Loki just chuckled at the thought. He let his hand wander towards my face gently and he put a finger under my chin.

"You know you are an attractive woman, even if you're flawed." He said moving his hand to my cheek. I ignored how my heart skipped a beat. I looked him in the eyes again. Oh why were they so pretty. "It's impolite to stare my queen."

"I'm not your queen." I said even though a secret part of me wished I could be. But for the sake of all that was right in the world I couldn't, however great the rewards of being his queen would be. I momentarily pondered what it would be like to sleep with a god, hell I almost did at my house. He laughed out loud and rose.

"Is that really what you wish to know? I could show you that experience firsthand." He said looking down at my body. What was he talkin- oh god, he was reading my mind. My cheeks were on fire. This guy could kill me and yet here I am blushing. Figures.

"Get out of my head! Leave me and everyone I know alone!" He clicked his tongue.

"Now you see Kiera, darling, if I leave you alone you'll have no one to protect you from Blayne. He is really upset with you. You should be glad I have him locked up as he is. If I left you alone, I'd have to spend all my time with him, and then I might set him free by accident. He'd come straight for you, and ravish and mutilate your body in the most intimate and grotesque of ways and he would make sure you were awake throughout it all, he wouldn't stop until you stopped screaming and then right before you pass out from pain, he'd rip your head clean off!" I tried not to show my fear. Loki's words were beginning to take form as another voice. I pulled my feet up to my chest and leaned away from Loki. "But alas," his voice was now it's regular soothing honey. "I'm here to keep an eye on you, make sure that nothing happens to you." He said getting closer and urging me to stand. We were face to face.

"Wh-wha-what would you d-do to stop him?" My voice was shaking from Loki's threat.

"My dear, for you I'd kill him. I'd do whatever you want me to. I only want your safety." He said playing with my curls. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "It's the only way to stop him Kiera. He's beyond anything else. His mind had been poisoned by hate and consumed by rage. Nothing I can do to his mind can stop it. Understand that." He said letting his lips brush against my neck before he pulled away. I trembled, this time from the feeling of Loki, not the fear. He let those eyes of his take in the reaction of my body to his.

"Don't." I said. Loki's eyes snapped to meet my own.

"You would let that threat terrorize the world and destroy it because you were too sure of yourself that he could be changed! You think there is even a glimmer of hope for him? No he's lost beyond what you know. Stop trying to save him!" I looked at him. Loki was looking straight through me. He wasn't talking to me anymore. He was talking to someone else entirely. The hatred and pain that filled Loki's eyes was too much. I turned my head away.

"You're not talking about Blayne. You're talking about yourself." I said quietly. My fear had resolved and vanished. I glanced back at Loki. His face dropped. Yes, there was hope for both of them. And as much as they both needed to be brought down and put on death row, I wasn't going to give up. There was something to Loki he wasn't telling me about. I'd find it out and help him. I promise myself here and now, I will bring them down and I will change them. Loki scoffed.

"You realize that there is no hope for either of us. However, I could still afford to be a gentleman at your expense. He is forever withered by his hate."

"And what makes you so much better Loki? I know there is hope for both of you. I can see it in your eyes. Your eyes will always betray you." I said placing a hand on his cheek. He proved my point because although his face was glaring his eyes were begging me to stay right there.

"Kiera, do not waste your efforts on me. Do not waste them on him. You just wait, I'll show you what it is you believe in, and then I'll show you how it's impossible." He walked away from me and then as an afterthought he came back. He looked me up and down once more before smirking. I knew what he was going to do I tried to open my mouth to stop him, as if my words could, but then he crashed his lips on mine and grabbed my arm. When he pulled away I was breathless. I looked in those green eyes. There was the blue flickering and dancing with delight. "If you want love, my offer from earlier still stands." He said vanishing.

"You dirty bastard!" I yelled. Only I was awake when I yelled it. Everyone was looking at me.

"Hey honey, calm down. I'm all the way over here!" Tony said putting his hands in the air. I looked out the window, the city was below us and we were landing.

"Are you alright?" Clint asked. I turned back and my teammates. Natasha was studying me. She would without doubts be able to figure out who I was really yelling at. She was clever.

"I'm fine. A little shaken by meeting Loki in my dream, but no big deal." I said shrugging. Oh boy that got them riled up. They shot questions like wild fire.

"What did he say?" "What did he do?" "Did he hurt you?" "Did he threaten you?" "Did you talk to him?" "Did he reveal anything?" "How could he get to you?" "You're having teen dreams about reindeer games?"

Tony's last question shut everyone up. Clint stifled a laugh and Natasha glared.

"No guys, he didn't reveal anything. He simply wanted to tell me that Blayne would kill me and that I should give up trying to save him. He was very descriptive in the ways Blayne wanted to hurt me. And I don't know how he could get to me like that. And no Tony, I wouldn't dream of him all by myself." Ok so the last part was a lie. I would totally dream about him on my own. That is if I ever got to have a normal night's sleep. The jet landed on top of a building. I tried to see what it was but my window only saw the tops of other buildings. I got up and Natasha grabbed my arm.

"Kiera, your leaving something out." I looked at her. She didn't know that she just wanted me to try and get me to confess. Spies. I suppose I could give her something to play with.

"He also said I shouldn't waste any time on him either."

"Well duh, ol' goat horns is a nut job anyway." Tony said walking out. We followed him and then Fury joined us. Fury stood in front of the group as we came to a stop.

"Alright we are stationed here until we receive news on Loki. I'll be with S.H.I.E.L.D. during your stay here so-"

"Dude relax, this is my house anyways." Tony said walking into the huge skyscraper. Fury rolled his eyes. Clint and Natasha stood like soldiers waiting Fury's next order.

"Alright go- go make yourselves at home." He said stepping back into the jet. The pair walked close at hand in front of me and made their way inside. I looked around and was amazed at the view. I leaned against the rail and looked at the other buildings and life below me. I could spend all day and night out here. The wind was blowing my hair and the city was alive. It was everything Indiana lacked and it was beautiful. The diversity of buildings along the skyline was perfect. I smiled. Perhaps I'd move to the city when I get older. I liked that idea. Then someone was standing next to me. I turned it was Tony offering me a drink. I took it and sipped the liquid enjoying the burn as it ran down my throat.

"It's great isn't it?" He asked casually.

"Yeah."

"The view is breath taking."

"Yeah. It's marvelous."

"The height gives you a rush?"

"Yes."

"Just think of the view at sunset."

"Hmmm… It'd be pretty."

"Like someone's blue-green eyes?"

"Exactly like his eyes- wait a second." I looked at Tony and he was smirking.

"So you do have a thing for reindeer games."

()

**AN: Well whadda ya know? Please leave me reviews and love. i love love. if anyone has any suggestions about anything, improvement wise or what should happen, please feel free to make it known. **


	12. A Little Hostile for a Team

**AN: This is a chapter mainly to show how the Avengers are and react to Kiera. Sorry. Hope it's entertaining. No Loki. Sad Day. I own nothing but Kiera. Sadder Day. Marvel Owns the rest. **

"Tony so help me god I will push you off the edge!" I said gritting my teeth.

"Your boyfriend has done it before." He said crossing his arms and smiling. I was getting fed up with all his jokes. I decided it was best though to keep him out here so Clint and Natasha wouldn't hear. I told him only that I thought Loki had pretty eyes, but Tony insisted that I was madly in love with Loki.

"He's not my boyfriend Tony!"

"It's fine! No judgment. I mean who am I to advise you on your relationships." I figured changing the subject would be best. Clearly he couldn't get it through his head that I didn't find myself attracted to Loki. Which was a lie, however, Tony didn't need to know that.

"Why'd you make the suit?"

"Because you needed it and I love seeing a woman's curves." Tony said smiling. He walked inside and I followed him. Inside it was so modern and nice. It looked professionally designed and there were two new faces sitting on the couch. Very nice faces, full of kindness and not too bad to look at. The blonde one was very muscular I desperately wanted to go touch his arms. The other dark haired fellow was a more silent handsome. I'm not going to lie they were both cute.

"More of my teammates?" I asked failing to hide the eagerness in my voice. They looked at me smiling. Tony rolled his eyes at my lack of self-control.

"Yes. May I introduce, Stars and Stripes and The Big Green Machine." Tony said gesturing towards them and walking away. I'm sure I heard him mumble something about letting drooling college girls on the team. I walked to the guys ignoring Tony. The blonde rose and stuck his hand out. I grabbed it and I tried to give my best firm grip for a handshake but the guy squeezed a little too hard.

"Ow." I said pulling my hand back. He looked to regret it instantly.

"I'm so sorry ma'am."

"Quite the grip you got there." I said nursing my hand. I looked at it, it would be fine. The guy put his head down and scratched the back of his neck.

"I forget sometimes." He mumbled.

"Well, who are you? Or shall I call you Mumbles?" I asked raising my brow. He looked back up and looked around the room. Apparently the answer was hidden somewhere in here.

"Steve…Rogers." I nodded my head.

"Uh-huh. Well Rogers I'm Kiera McTassery. And you are?" I said looking around Steve's form.

"Dr. Bruce Banner." He said looking at me puzzled. I looked down at my Stark Gear and noticed nothing unordinary on my person. "Sorry, we read your file this morning. Jane was very thorough in her notes on you. She said you had Alpha, Beta and Gamma radiation in your body. I'm very… knowledgeable in the effects of Gamma Radiation in the body."

"I what? Am I going to die?" I said looking between the pair for answers.

"No…. well, I don't think so. I hope not, you seem really nice-"

"No Kiera you won't die from it." Bruce said taking control of Steve's rambling. Tony came back into the room and had a glass of something alcoholic.

"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?" I asked him. He stepped down to be on the same level as us. He tilted his head and laughed then made eye contact with me.

"Isn't it a bit early in the relationship to be getting this attached?" He said drinking straight from the bottle.

"Wait, who's in a relationship?" Steve asked behind me. I whipped around and pointed my finger at him.

"No one is in a relationship with anyone here. Stark is just being a dick."

"I have one you want to see it?" He said getting closer. I clenched my fists and glared at him. Oh I really wanted him dead. I felt the control start to slip. One more comment from him and I'd kill him.

"How attached are you to it? One more comment like that and you won't be at all." I hissed. I heard Bruce whistle and mutter 'damn' under his breath. Tony set the glass down on the nearest surface and walked towards me. He puffed out his chest, so typically the alpha male thing to do.

"One more comment about what princess? Surely you don't mean how you're falling for Goat Boys 'pretty eyes'." No I didn't want these people to have a reason not to trust me. I felt Steve put his hands on my shoulders.

"Tony Stark, you're a dead man." I let myself disappear before them. The mad scramble to find me was hilarious. Tony ran for his bottle of booze and then sprayed it around the room like a priest with holy water.

"Back evils! The power of Christ compels you to go back to the bowels of hell!" He said puting his fingers up in a cross, bottle still in his hands. Bruce stopped moving and looked at his teammate with disbelief. Steve was still trying to figure out where I had gone. I snuck up behind Tony and before I could do any damage to his pretty face he walked away splattering more alcohol on the floor. Natasha came in and crossed her arms.

"What the hell is going on in here?" She demanded taking in the scene from the raised level of the kitchen.

"Well, you see Double Dud, did her Houdini trick and she's after my ass." Tony said never stopping, because I could get him if I he stood still and he knew it. Natasha raised her eyebrow at him. Then a look of understanding reached her face, it was quickly replaced with a look of anger.

"Stark you didn't have to provoke her!" Tony was walking all over the couch like a drunk gymnast and I was just waiting for him to stop.

"Well when I heard Brucey say she had gamma in her body I wanted to see if she'd turn green too!" He jumped from the arm of the couch and walked over towards me. Walking around in circles. Natasha grabbed his arm and I could see Tony flinching under the pain.

"Alright Kiera give him one good one and make it count." I stepped in front of Tony and he was trying to desperately to break free. Natasha wasn't giving. I smiled at the poor man in front of me. When he was looking right through me I balled up my fist and made it solid right before it made contact with his face. He went down and Natasha let him fall. I let myself show and looked down at him. He shook his head and looked up at me.

"I guess you don't 'Go Green' for the environment then?" He said trying to get up.

"Hardly." I said then looked at Natasha. "What didn't he have to provoke me for?"

"While you were asleep we managed to discuss that if this Blayne you spoke about was in Loki's possession, then he'd be a threat. You told us you thought he had the same powers as you recall? We were going to ask to run tests on you and see if we could upgrade our security and apparently-"

"Apparently I screwed up what would have been a simple process." Tony said walking back to his bottle.

"Yes exactly. WE agreed that we'd ask you first." Natasha said glaring at Tony from across the room. He shrugged and took a swing of his drink.

"Well Tony looks to be filling his own needs first." I said sitting next to Steve. Steve looked at me and scrunched his face.

"So there's more like you?" He asked.

"One other. He's my ex and he's very pissed at me."

"Pft, crazy phyco exs. Crazy phyco lovers. How does she do it folks?" Tony asked no one in particular.

"You forgot to add Crazy phyco douches to my resume Tony." He pointed at me and retorted.

"Who made you the fancy suit! Exactly! Case and point I can be kind moving right along, Banner how's your green levels today?" Bruce sighed and shook his head.

"Did you get the tests done?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah J.A.R.V.I.S. what'd you get?"

"Well sir, it seems as if the levels of Carbon nearly doubled as did the levels of Radon. I also detected a very meager amount of alpha beta and gamma radiation. The radiation levels were barely picked up sir." I looked around the room and tried to figure out where the noise was coming from.

"What was that?"

"That's J.A.R.V.I.S. he was scanning the room while you were 'gone'. J.A.R.V.I.S. print the scan results and send them to my office we got some work to do." Tony said leaving us behind making sure to take his drink with him.

"Do you guys really think Blayne would break in? I mean what would he do?" I asked.

"We don't know him like you do, and Loki didn't tell us what Blayne was planning, however it sounds like he'd love to get to you." Natasha said as a matter of fact. Oh yes how could I forget Blayne did want me dead.

"He doesn't know I'm here."

"Loki got in your head. He's been here before. I'm positive he could get here. He has to know you're here. Besides we have something of his." Natasha said. She walked to the fridge and pulled back glaring at the boys in the room with me. "I asked very nicely for you guys to get me a sub, and there's nothing in this fridge!" At that point Clint walked in munching on something.

"Hey Bruce where'd you get that sub?" I laughed at the situation Clint didn't realize he walked into. Natasha pulled a gun from god knows where and aimed it at Clint.

"You are going to go downstairs and replace the sub of mine you just ate." She demanded. I fought the urge to laugh.

"Whoa now Tasha, you're a woman can't you make your own sandwich." The room went silent. If Natasha didn't shoot him I would. That's for damn sure. I heard the gun cock.

"1…."

"you aren't serious."

"2…."

"It's a sandwich!"

"3!" The glass next to Clint exploded and he ducked.

"Geez Nat! Calm down!"

"I got five more rounds, I'm not going to miss the next time."

"I'm gone!" He said rushing from the room. Natasha put the gun away after putting the safety back on.

"I haven't ate since breakfast yesterday because I've been busy working my ass off for you two! All I wanted was a sandwich waiting for me when I get back and you let Clint eat it!" She stood infront of all three of us with her hands on her hips.

"Well, Natasha I'm sure these guys feel bad, but let's not get too carried away-" I said calmly

"I'm not getting carried away!"

"You pulled a gun on a teammate!"

"You heard the comment he made!"

"Yes it was degrading to us all, however, he is our teammate."

"When he gets back you hold him and I'll punch." She said walking out. I looked at the boys on either side of me and the both looked scared. Apparently Natasha's wrath had been unleashed on them before. I patted their legs and got up headed towards the kitchen.

"This is quite the team eh?" I said searching through the fridge. A lot of beer and mountain dew and to-go cups from every place near here. Very little for food. Scratch that, the cheese was molding, so no food at all. "Where is all the food?"

"In the freezer! We're superheroes not chefs." Bruce said looking through my file some more. I groaned. I didn't sign up for babysitting. No wonder Natasha was so pissed about the sandwich it was probably the only edible food here.

"Well then, someone tell me where the cash is, I'm going to have to go shopping."

"Don't bother Pepper tried it, we all kinda let her down and Natasha is way to busy to clean up after us so we settle on frozen pizza and TV dinners." Steve said.

"Look here buddy!" I said marching over to them. "I'm not staying all cooped up here for god knows how long living on Hot Pockets! Someone is going to give me cash and I'm going to the store. This is ridiculous how old are you? I'm in college and I can fend for myself!"

"Hey now we all have a lot of work and training to do all day so preparing a feast really isn't on our to-do list!" Bruce said. Steve put his head down clearly uncomfortable by all the yelling.

"Hoosier Hospitality, my treat! I'll make your dinner every night; however I want someone to help with dishes!"

"We have a dishwasher." Steve said slowly, not sure of the device himself. I furrowed my brow. I didn't like those things, they always left spots. I groaned and sat on the floor.

"Can you just give me money? I'll make you lasagna or something, whatever, I just can't eat another frozen pizza. I lived on them at Purdue!" Bruce's eyebrows shot up as did Steve's. Both excited for different reasons.

"You went to Purdue?" "You can make lasagna?" You can guess who asked what. I rolled my eyes. These 'teammates' of mine were already driving me nuts. Perhaps I should just join Loki, at least he wouldn't be pulling a gun at me or telling me I had to eat frozen pizza.

**AN: there's that one, i hope to have another exciting chapter out by this weekend. I believe, if all goes according to plan, we will have a bad guy gracing the chapter with his presence. OooooOOoooOOhhh the thrills!**


	13. Always Looking Out for Me

**AN: Alirght lots of action in this one to make up for the lack of anything in the last chapter. I must say, i'm really impressed with my work in this chapter. Also please go check out the poll on my page. It's really important. I own nothing but Kiera and her family. MArvel owns the rest. **

_It's funny how you say that you made it on your own  
When you haven't worked  
for anyone your daddy didn't know  
You say you got a job, but I don't know  
what you do  
Such a f*** snob that you'll never know the truth_

_Maroon 5 'Tickets'_

_OOOOOOOOOO_

Twice at the supermarket I thought I saw Loki. But it just turned out to be random New Yorkers. My trip to the supermarket wasn't eventful until I made it to the check-out line with a cartful. The poor bagger couldn't fit it all in one cart and I thought I almost lost Tony's credit card. The lady at the counter thought nothing of it when the bill was over four hundred for a private label credit card. I pushed the carts outside and attempted to find the S.H.I.E.L.D. lent vehicle. I must say shopping for five superheroes wasn't that bad. It's the loading and unloading process that kills.

"Do you need assistance ma'am?" A calming voice behind me said. I set one of the bags in the car and looked behind me. I fell back against the car and watched as the man smiled slowly. He was dressed in a dark green button up shirt. "I'll take that as a no." He walked closer to me and brushed hair away from my face.

"Loki, what are you doing here?"

"Well I can't very well check up on you in that wretched tower, they have that under lock and key. I just wanted to see you one more time."

"You what?"

"I came to see you. I wanted to let you know I'm not able to see you at all in any way shape or form while you reside in that Tower. So I want to let you know, I'm keeping myself very busy."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it involves Blayne." I stopped leaning against the car and squared my shoulders.

"What did you do to Blayne?" That smile was getting pretty damn annoying from him.

"My dear, I have not touched a hair on his head. I have kept him safe, up until this point. He seems to be on a path of destruction and I believe you can stop him. But you'd have to come with me." Let's see, go face the man who wants to kill me and try to stop him, leave my teammates in the dust and leave four hundred dollars' worth of groceries here to rot, or stay put in the Tower with my teammates until we can work this out together.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I am going to have to decline your invitation." Loki slammed my body against the car and hissed at me.

"You said you were willing to change him and bring him back? Now is your chance and you're letting it slip!" I ignored how his body was pressed against mine and the closeness of his face. "You Midgardian women are quite the fickle aren't you?" He played with my hair and neck sending those shivers down my spine. "You say you'll do one thing, and scoff at the first opportunity to act upon it."

"Loki. I'm giving you three seconds to get off me." He just grabbed my wrists and held them down near my waist. "One."

"I'm really interested to know what you're going to do." He leaned in a little closer and smiled a glorious smile.

"Two."

"As they say, Lay it on me baby."

"Three!" I tried to disappear but I couldn't. Everything on me was holding tight together. It was like I was flexing every muscle in my whole body. It was a workout that I didn't want. Loki laughed at my shock. I looked him in the eyes.

"Always trying to run from me aren't you my pet?"

"What are you doing?" I kept trying to disappear only succeeded in breaking out in a sweat. Loki closed the gap between us and laid a chaste kiss to my lips. When he accomplished his desired result of me being flustered he leaned away. His hands were still on my wrists.

"Please reconsider my offer. Blayne needs you." I rolled my eyes.

"If you are so keen on pushing me off on Blayne why bother being so intimate with me?"

"I'm sorry if I can't contain myself around you. You are a very rare and extraordinary woman, forgive me for falling for your façade."

"Façade? You think I'm a fake!" I tried to rip my arms free but he just held tighter.

"Now dear, be careful. I'd hate to have to hurt you." I narrowed my eyes. I studied the closeness of his body and tried to relax my leg.

"You thrive on it! Belittling people, making them suffer, hearing them beg. As long as you're in control Loki, it doesn't matter who gets hurt. You have the power and that's something you crave more than anything." He glared at me and grabbed my throat. He tilted his head to the side and exhaled through his nose. That smile never faltered.

"You are quite clever aren't you? But you enjoy it as much as I do. You seek to rule the company around you. You demand the attention of those that surround you and you feed off of it. You couldn't get it at home and you project it. You want every eye on you, every compliment to be in your honor. You my dear, are just as driven by the need as I. However, you and I could complete each other. I being the one to give you that attention and you being the one to succumb to me. It is what humans truly want. To be desired, and to be ruled. You would crave the subjugation." His words were laced with double meanings and yet the manner which he spoke them made me listen to every little thing. His voice soothed you. I smiled. My own pride wasn't going to let him have the last word.

"I only crave dominance in bed." I said smirking. He chuckled and let one of his hands graze the side of my face. The leg on my free side felt more relaxed and I moved it slightly to where it needed to be.

"We can arrange that." I was ready now.

"Not for a while. You'll have some healing to do first." He arched his brow and I lifted my knee and it made contact with a very sensitive spot. He released me and clutched himself. I disappeared and willed myself to the top of the lamp post in the parking lot. I watched him lean against the car and look around for me. He glared at the few people who were watching him. He let his arm extend out and he waved it in the direction of the spectators. They all returned to normal and Loki stood straightened his shirt out and looked right up at me. He smiled.

"Well played." He said smiling. I could barely hear him. He walked away from the car and before he vanished in a puff of green smoke he flicked his hand at the car. It went up in flames and all the people near started running away. It reached the gas tank and blew. What groceries were in it flew out and landed in little balls of flame on the asphalt. I sighed. I sank back down and walked in the store again ignoring all the people with their faces pressed to the glass. I walked up to customer service.

"Did you see that?" The lady asked.

"Yeah, so," I pulled the card and receipt out from my back pocket. "I was wondering if I could perhaps go get all the stuff that just blew up." She looked at the long receipt and glanced out at the car.

"Let me call my manager." I smiled. Damn these people. I needed to get out of here before, shit. There was a huge white van with Channel Number 5 on the side.

O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"

I managed to push the cart twenty blocks back to the Avenger's Tower. It was dark when I reached the lobby. I pushed the cart in the elevator and a few agents stared at me. I glared and crossed my arms, careful of my new bruises on my wrists. The ride to the top was long and boring after the twenty-eight floor. Apparently not a lot of people were still in those higher offices at this time. I made it to my floor and pushed the cart inside the kitchen avoiding the vases of plants and shoes that were on the floor. Everyone was in the living room.

"What took you so long?" Clint asked.

"Yeah I heard someone was making lasagna?" Tony asked accusingly. I ignored them and started putting the cold foods away before they became anymore damaged. Steve rose from the couch and tried putting things away. At least he was helpful. Natasha joined.

"Where were you McTassery?" She asked putting cereal in a cabinet.

"Oh you know it takes twice as long to shop when you have to pick everything up twice." She looked confused. Steve was confused on where the lunchables went. He had apparently not seen these before. "Give those to me Steve. My first carts got blown up, along with the car."

"Wait what!" Tony said. "Is my credit card alright?" I sighed and pulled it from my pocket and threw it at him. He looked it over and looked at me. "Ok. Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." I reached up to put a box of pop tarts away and Steve saw the bruises.

"You aren't fine. What happened."

"Loki." I said trying to find a place for all the juice I bought. Everyone surrounded me and was demanding a further explanation. I sighed and put the orange juice down. "He said he couldn't come visit me here. He was being kept busy with Blayne. Apparently Blayne is off the deep end and he can't control him. Loki wanted me to come and try to talk to Blayne, I said no, we fought. I bagged him. He blew up my car. No civilians were hurt in the making of that scuffle." Tony laughed.

"You bagged him? But don't you need that for the honeymoon?" I glared at Tony and his smile was gone.

"Was that it? Nothing else on his plans? Because I doubt he's just sitting back and playing baby sitter." Bruce said. I groaned.

"He's not going to tell me his plans. He's smart. He knows I'm here. I think he just likes to harass me."

"I think he likes you." Tony said nudging me. I shoved him away from me. "Calm down sweet cheeks!"

"Well it's a little late for lasagna. So what is for dinner?" Bruce asked.

"I'll cook something up you guys go back to your superhero business alright? Have some faith." I said ripping open the package of chicken. Everyone left me alone in the kitchen and turned their attention to the TV.

"Hello I'm Gina Reyonlds, lead reporter for Channel 5 New York's News." I dropped the chicken. Damn. Don't show it please! "Our top story; Earlier today at this Supermarket behind me a car exploded in the parking lot. We have an exclusive interview with the owner of the car, Kia McDonald." My photo flashed across the screen and I put my face in my hands, even though my hands were covered with chicken juice.

"McDonald? That's the best you could come up with? So are we having Happy Meals tonight?" Tony said from the couch. I threw a glass at him and he dodged it. It landed with a shatter on the floor. Natasha sighed and went to the closet to get a broom. Clint rose from his recliner and walked over to me.

"You do realize that you're supposed to be keeping a low profile. Loki is after you and-"

"What's the harm! He already knows I'm here! Or did you forget that he was the one who blew up my car?" Clint crossed his arms.

"You're going to make a lot of enemies, we can't have them all knowing your face." He said trying to convince me why I needed to hide. I sighed and went back to cutting the chicken.

"I'll have you know Clint that I can take care of myself, don't worry." He nodded and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Here let me help you." He said taking the knife from me. He cut the chicken and I looked on with curiosity. "This is a lot to get into so fast, I realize that. You were swept away from normalcy and I'm sorry we couldn't stop Loki before this got personal for you. The least I can do for you is help you make dinner." He said never looking away from the chicken. So maybe my teammates did care. Perhaps this was a team, not just a bunch of random people being forced to live with each other. I smiled a bit at Clint's kindness and began working on my breading. The volume on the TV increased as I heard Gina's voice.

"So tell me Miss. McDonald what happened to your car?"

"It blew up. You know typical day for me." I responded. Did I really sound like that?

"Typical? Huh. Well some witness say there was a man you were arguing with before the explosion."

"Yeah, my smoker boyfriend. We got into a little tiff about stuff and I walked away. He must have left a cigarette in the car before he walked away."

"And where is he now?"

"I don't know. It's best to leave him alone when he's mad."

"So he intentionally lit your car on fire?"

"Oh, probably not. Accidents happen. I'm sure the destruction of my car will be Avenged eventually." I knew I was looking straight at the camera when I said avenged. I wanted Loki to know, if he was watching, that I was with The Avengers and they would hear about this. Tony chuckled at it. Then an amateur video of the scene flashed on the screen. It showed Loki walking away as the car blew up.

"Look at this princess you're a natural at interviews, lying, secretive double meanings, and threats. What don't you do?" I looked at him and he was smiling.

"Your laundry."

"I've got a AI for that." He said shrugging.

"Is that what you call Pepper?" Bruce said.

"No, she's just earned a break after everything you know?" Tony replied. Then J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke up.

"Sir, there's someone on the line. They claim it's an emergency but I couldn't pick up a location to trace the call."

"Who is it?" Tony asked.

"A Caroline Vanderbleck." Mom?

"Vanderbleck? Answer it!" Tony exclaimed. My mom's face was projected in the living room and it was a little fuzzy but I could tell she was pissed. She looked all over the room for me. When she found me my ass was gone, she was going to rip it.

"KIERA MARIE MCTASSERY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I guess mom watched the news.

"Hi mom." I said slouching. Clint stood out of the way. He didn't want to be in the middle of this.

"Here I am sitting in my room and an agent comes up to me and says I should check the news. I do. I see my daughter and footage of her car getting blown up! What do you think you're doing?"

"Look mom I-" Then Brad's face came into view. I groaned.

"Look here you little shit! I did not go on scene 12 years ago and save you to have you go off and try killing yourself today! Do you remember nothing your father told you? I'm pretty sure he never said go out and look for danger!"

"Oh so you think I was just asking for the guy to blow up my car because I have a death wish?" Tony stood up and was between the image of my parents and me.

"Hey Brad!" He said smiling.

"Stark you are in a shit load of trouble! I asked you to do one thing! Where were you when all of this happened?"

"I was in my lab working on security measures. Now Caroline, Brad, Kiera is a grown-up."

"The hell she is! You saw what happened!" Brad yelled. I clenched my jaw. What was Tony doing?

"Yes I understand your daughter is a live fire but she was able to save herself and no one was hurt but the other guy. You got to know that sometimes you just have to turn off the news during these times right Caroline? And Brad, you know how it is in the field. Things happen. So let's leave Kiera alone. She's fine and healthy and no worries I'm keeping my word. J.A.R.V.I.S.?" And with that my parents image was gone. Tony sat back down and sighed. "Damn your step-father is as hot headed as I remember." I walked over to Tony and stood in front of him.

"You know my step-dad?"

"Yes, he worked in the C.I.A. they bought a lot of stuff off me. Brad was one of the regular guys that would discuss the business with me. We hung out like three times and got really drunk. No big deal."

"What word are you keeping?" I asked getting closer. Tony sighed and wiped his hand down his face.

"You remember when you first came in? When I looked at your file before erasing it I saw his name. I called him after you got home and he said I had to keep you safe. Apparently your mom came in and they started arguing before he hung up on me, but anyway, the message, the rescue, the suit. All because of my promise with your step dad." My shoulders slumped. Tony was trying to protect me. I remember my parents when I ran in the den and asked about Blayne, they looked like they were fighting. That's what it was about. My safety. Everything is always about my safety.

**AN: Sorry that was a little long, but you all deserve it. So ya Tony was being nice for a reason. well as nice as tony can be. please leave me reviews, they make me want to write more. So yeah love, leave love!**


	14. Stoop Low to Get To Me

**AN: sorry that this one is a little shorter than the last ones but i hope the content makes up for it. **

_Write me off, give up on me  
'Cause darling, what did you expect?  
I'm just off a lost cause  
A long shot, don't even take this bet_

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it

_Fall Out Boy 'A Little Less Sixteen Candles...'_

"_Accidents happen. I'm sure the destruction of my car will be Avenged eventually."_ She spoke as if I was the one who asked. I knew her words were directed to me. Yes, Kiera please run to your pathetic little Avengers for help. I will have you in time and none will be able to stop it. I smiled and looked down at the crumpled body on the floor. With all the tools surrounding him his wounds looked self-inflicted. I studied this scene for quite some time. Burning it to memory. Kiera would see this and then come running to help this poor lost man. Perfect.

O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"

After everyone enjoyed my baked chicken and I did dishes we all surrounded the TV and saw replays of my interview. Tony managed to stay quitter than usual and made no more comments. Seeing the car blow up and knowing I did nothing to help the civilians around it hurt. I know they weren't hurt, but I was too concerned about my own safety to worry about theirs. Hell, looking at the people who abandoned everything and friends around them to run from the explosion, I realized they were just as bad as me. That is the disgusting thing about us all. We are all so selfish. Eventually our primal instincts overcome us and it's nothing but selfish need. Sure we could blame that on instinct and insist that it's not what how we truly are, but that be a lie. The fact that we just shut off our brain and think for our own needs means that it is our true disgusting nature. Shit. That sounded just like Loki.

"I need some air." I said leaving the group.

"Don't get anything else blown up while you're out!" Tony said. I rolled my eyes.

"Perhaps you'd like to join me Tony?" I said grabbing a Stark Industries jacket and waiting for him. He groaned and tried to get up but Steve pushed him back down.

"I'll go." Steve said walking over towards me. Alright I'll take him, not a problem with me. I shrugged and walked out the door. I heard Steve trample after me and we rode down the elevator together. He was quiet and kept looking at me in the corner of his eye.

"You know Steve it's impolite to creep on a girl like that." He furrowed his brow and turned his head towards me.

"To creep?" Alas, time change! I forgot.

"Sorry, I forgot." I said shaking my head. He laughed bit then got all serious again.

"You know you kind of just blend right in with us all. You put up with Tony's comments and aren't afraid of Natasha. You just didn't hesitate when it came time to be a part of the team. And volunteering to cook dinner? Very noble of you." Steve said smiling a bit at the last part. I smiled back and tucked my hair back. So childish, but I did love the complement.

"Well, you know, pageantry lets you meet a whole slew of different people. I learned after my first title to adapt to people." The doors opened and we walked out of the lobby.

"Wait, what? Pageantry?"

"Yes, queen contests and things like that. No big deal." I said letting the New York air hit my face. The sounds of the city filled my ears. I loved the city sure this place wan no Chicago, but it was close enough to my childhood love. I closed my eyes and walked down the sidewalk. Steve walked a pace behind me I could feel his gaze on me.

"Your file said you were from a small country town, you seem really at ease here in the city." Steve said. I opened my eyes and looked at the crowd of people in front of me walking to who knows where. I turned around to face Steve.

"It's just the magic of the city." I said smirking. He returned it with a chuckle and when he stopped abruptly I looked behind me. There was no one dangerous.

"Well hello." Steve said. I turned back to him and saw him looking down. I followed his gaze and saw two kids wrapped around his legs. A little girl and a little boy. They looked up at him with matching blue eyes filled with excitement. It was a really weird color of blue but their cuteness made up for it. I smiled.

"Captain!" They said. The boy got off and held out a trading card.

"Will you sign this for me?" The boy asked. He pulled a pen out from his pocket.

"Of course!" He grabbed the pen and card and signed it for the boy. He looked on with amazement. The girl came over to me and held my hand.

"Is she your girlfriend Captain? She's really pretty." I smiled at the girl and picked her up. Steve was blushing.

"No I'm just his friend. Now where are your parents?" I asked calmly. Steve handed the boy his card back and looked at them.

"We're here with our Uncle Logan!" The boy said. No, that can't-no there's millions of people in New York chances are one will be named Logan.

"Well we better go find him." Steve said picking up the boy and putting him on his shoulders. He was very happy. We walked on with the kids.

"So what are your names?" I asked. The girl pointed her hand at her brother and proudly exclaimed their names.

"That is my big brother Blayne! And I'm Kiera!" She said resting her hand on her chest. I stopped walking. Odds here were looking a little rigged. Steve took note of my sudden stop and then it dawned on him as well.

"What does Uncle Logan look like?"

"He's tall and has black hair. He was wearing a green shirt."

"Where did you see him last?"

"At the supermarket. Mommy said we could go with him!" I bit my lip. Great.

"Steve let's take them back to the Tower. Loki can't get to them there." I said with worry. Steve nodded and we walked back. Before I reached the first step of the building a sharp pain hit my head. I buckled. Steve swooped in and saved the little girl and took her in his arms. I grabbed the railing and sat down on the sidewalk. Then my eyes shut. My vision was laced with green smoke and then I saw Blayne curled on the floor a bloody mess. He had cuts everywhere and bruises were forming. His hair was matted to his face and I fought the urge to grab him in my arms and help him. His breaths were very shallow as what his heartbeat. Those were the only two noises I could hear. I wanted to run away, Blayne shouldn't be hurt. But all the various surgeons tools around him screamed self-inflicted pain. He was out of control and I had to help him_. "He seems to be on a path of destruction and I believe you can stop him. But you'd have to come with me"_ Loki's voice echoed in my mind. Then my eyes shot open and Steve was looking down at me in concern.

"You alright tiger?" He said. I nodded my head and looked at the kids. They shook their heads and the blue diminished from their eyes. They looked at Steve and all their happiness was back.

"Captain America?" It was like they didn't remember the last five minutes at all. Apparently that was their purpose. Distract us and keep us out long enough for Loki to get into my head.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Tyler and this is my little sister Tia!" Ah, yes much more normal.

"Where's your mom?"

"She's eating in that café" Tyler said pointing across the street. Sure enough there was a woman looking frantically around the café. We walked over there and she all but plowed me over to get to Steve.

"TYLER! TIA! Where were you!" She grabbed them and kissed their heads. "Down you ever do that again!" Tyler pointed at Steve.

"Mommy we met Captain America!" Tyler said Their mom looked at Steve and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much Captain." Steve patted her back lightly. She let go.

"All in a day's work." He said. The lady grabbed her child's hands and walked them back into the restaurant and chided them. I looked at Steve and a cold shiver ran down my spine. Loki was using two small children to get to us. Innocent children.

O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"

"Is Jack ok?"

"He's fine sweetheart." Uncle James said. I nodded and looked at the image in front of me. Jack was asleep in a SHIELD issued crib and James was looking at him.

"Thank you James. I'll talk to you later Love you."

"Love you too." He said and then the image faded. All the rest of the Avengers were in bed. I paced around the living room and sat down on the couch. I did have to help Blayne; that was clear. Blayne would kill himself and Loki would let it happen. I needed Blayne alive, because of my own selfish need. I couldn't let him die like this. I ran a hand through my hair and tried thinking clearly. Loki was as lost as Blayne. I wanted them both to change because I knew, I had seen them be better than this. They were capable of it. Blayne showed it in all those romantic dates and chivalry he showed towards me. Loki, even though I was sure some of it was a trick, did show me kindness. He let me weep in the woods and tried to console me. I would help them even if neither wanted it.

O"O"O"O"O"

"Glad you could finally awaken." I said lifting my head from my hands. I felt weak but I could still sense the increased heart rate of this creature when he awoke. He looked over at me sitting in the corner of the mess. He took in his own body, the wounds almost healed now. Only the deep crimson on his clothes remained as evidence.

"What happened?" He asked groaning to rise.

"We have been running tests on your blood, I got a little carried away." I smiled remembering how Techlenov was concerned for his patient. He may lose too much blood and we'll never be able to duplicate it! Ah fear not doctor as I suspected this creature is healing just fine.

"You did this? For what?" He asked stepping towards me. I rose to face him. There was no fear in his eyes, I respected that.

"To scare little Kiera into our arms." I couldn't suppress my smirk and Blayne relaxed. His smile did match my own. Ah yes we both craved her presence here. "However, if this is to work I'll need you to do a little errand for me tomorrow."

"Does it involve her death?"

"In time eager one. No what I need first above all is for you to retrieve something for me."

"What?"

"My spear. You fetch it and you may torment Kiera as much as you like, just do not kill her yet. I still need her."

**AN: ok so hope you liked it please leave me love. these ideas keep coming so have no fear a new chapter will come out soon. tell me what you think leave reviews!**


	15. Miss Me Baby?

**AN: i am so sorry this took so long. My bad. Please forgive me! But another thing, i try to never explain how Blayne looks becasue he's my gift to you. He's whoever you want him to be. However you want him he's yours. Short tall blonde brunette fat skinny, whatever. Blayne is purly yours**

* * *

_Now you'll never see_  
_What you've done to me_  
_You can take back your memories_  
_They're no good to me_  
_And here's all your lies_  
_You can't look me in the eyes_  
_With the sad, sad look_  
_That you wear so well_

_When you see my face _  
_Hope it gives you hell _

_All American Rejects 'Gives You Hell'_

* * *

We were encouraged the next day to stay in the tower. If we needed some food or anything else we were to make a list and agents would go out to retrieve what we wanted. I must say being cooped up with these people for longer than a couple hours was maddening. And staying cooped up for three days was making us all a little antsy.

"Why can't we go out? This is ridiculous!" Clint said walking around the living room.

"Clint, shut up! Don't you have a job to do in the basement?" Natasha said crossing her arms. I was sitting upside down on the couch watching them. Bruce and Tony both were working on the security upgrade, as that was the only thing that could get them out of this suite. Clint sighed and made for the door.

"Can I come?" I asked somersaulting out of my position on the couch.

"No!," Natasha yelled. "You're coming with me! We need to train." I groaned. No I already had a sore back from the past two days. "There has been no word of any movement we have to be ready for when they make that move." She said walking out. Well, at least Steve would be there as well, maybe he'd help me. I went to my cozy little room and changed into more Stark Industries Clothes. I remember trying to write down my size and shirt colors but Tony ripped the list up. Well I suppose it was time to go get my butt kicked.

I walked into the gym and looked around. No one was in here. I walked cautiously further into the gym. Perhaps they were planning a sneak attack. I turned invisible and snooped around the entry way. They had to be here somewhere. I walked to the boxing ring and stood up in it. When I reached the center of the square the ropes started moving. Here it comes. I leaped back out of the ring and waited, surely Natasha was coming out now. I braced myself for something anything that would give away her and Steve. I felt something very weird . It was like every part of my body was being consumed by a warm touch. This is unlike anything I've felt before. It hit me fast and then it was gone. I looked around. Nothing. I walked to the pile of punching bags that I could only assume Steve had beaten them off the hooks. I smiled and walked closer to the ruble and saw a foot sticking out. It was a huge boot. Steve's boot to be exact.

"Natasha this isn't funny!" I said making my hands solid and pushing ruble off of the boot and saw that it was most definitely connected to a body. I moved everything off of him more franticly and saw how he had a huge open wound on his head. I touched his face and his skin was starting to grow cold. "Steve! Wake up! The Captain can't be hurt." I said tears forming in the corners of my eyes. Nothing. "Natasha!" I yelled begging for her to put an end to this stupid trick. I heard her groan and looked around for her. She was in the corner, and above her was a crack in the wall. She was thrown against it before she ended up in the crumpled ball she was now. I rushed to her. "Natasha what's wrong?" I asked making myself visible.

"You had a nice sneak attack." She said. I looked at her confused. I didn't throw her.

"I didn't do anything." Natasha looked like she just remembered something.

"Blayne." She said flatly before wobbling to get up. She rushed to Steve and checked his vitals. I was frozen in place. Someone was here and they wanted me dead. No one here was able to know of his presence. Natasha tried lifting up Steve's limp form but to no anvil. "Kiera!" I snapped to her and tried helping her. It was clear she needed help lifting him yet I knew I couldn't help her.

"Natasha call for back-up. It's me Blayne wants. I'll stay here, you go." Natasha looked at Steve's limp body and then ran out of the place. I kneeled next to Steve and touched the wound on his head. It was unsightly and warm. I ripped part of my loose fitting shorts off and folded them over the wound and pressed down. Steve stirred a little and then that sensation filled me again. Warmth and light-headedness. I stood the feeling was gone and then it hit again. "Blayne." I said evenly. He appeared before me looking like a mad man. His hair was longer than usual and his face was hardened. The evil smile that graced his face was wanting me dead. He walked closer to me closing the gap between our bodies.

"Kiera. Remember when you used to enjoy this closeness? You wanted me and I wanted you. It was simple." His hands were closing in on me. His one hand found my waist and the other my neck. "We wanted nothing but love, a dog, and to be rid of our terrible families. And now, here we are. You have gotten along quite nicely I see. You're surrounded by men who will swoop to your every need like always. You are in control of your powers and hardly seem to be suffering from their use. You're body still looks…." He looked down at my body and smirked. "As ravenous as always." He pushed me away and ripped off his shirt. His skin was red as though he had spent days out in the sun. His veins were visible and I could see them move a little with each beat of his heart. "If we could only be as lucky as you." He said with venom. He grabbed me and I disappeared. "Ah yes, run from me! Run from all your little problems! This is what you always do! I ask you to marry me, it's too much for your precious little heart to take so you run. We don't talk you just shut me out! Oh but we'll always have the pond! It's filled with _so_ much more now! " He yelled. I saw the veins in his neck start to bulge. I needed to get Steve out of here.

"Why are you here?" I said kneeling by Steve ready to fight Blayne off if he decided to attack him.

"Oh your newest lover sent me here. I just wanted to tell you how much I missed you before I left. I was here all day yesterday watching you and searching for it. You know it takes quite some time to get from Iowa to here. I finally figured out that flying thing though." He said walking around. He was calmer now but still I knew he could snap in a second. "He told me I could do whatever I pleased with you, just make sure you were still alive. He said he needs you for something. I'm not sure what." Blayne's shoulders slumped. For a moment I thought he was generally concerned about my well-being. Then his eyes flashed a glowing green and he was staring at me. His hand glowed the same color and he put it right at my stomach. It felt like I had terrible cramps and I rolled away from him. "He has shown me my true abilities, he hides nothing about myself. He wants me to know myself and what I've become. I must say he takes better care of me than you do." I started tearing up. No Blayne, you need to stop this. I groaned and propped myself up on my knees and elbows.

"Blayne, stop please, you are better than this."

"If I am better why did you dump me?" I scoffed.

"Is this what it all boils down to? A wounded ego?" I stood and made myself visible again. He glared at me and stepped closer.

"No this is about much much more than that, babe. It's about everything now. I'm taking revenge and Loki's helping me get it. Don't worry sweetie, I'll make sure you die last that way you can see everything I've done and you will know you couldn't stop it!" He said backhanding me. I flew across the room and landed against the ropes of the ring. They bounced me back and I landed on the floor. It hurt. I laid there for a bit and looked around. I didn't see Blayne but that meant about jack shit.

"Blayne! Come out and face your problems like a man!" If he was still here I wanted him fighting me because that meant he'd leave Steve and everyone else alone. Apparently he had left because I felt nothing coming towards me in a ball of rage. "Shit." I tried getting up but I kept falling. I looked over at Steve. He was starting to move a little more. His fingers were twitching. Good. I smiled and put my head down. Oh it hurt. I crawled over to him and collapsed on his leg. I grabbed his hand and waited for the back-up. They had to be coming. Nope. Alarms were ringing and red lights were flashing. The back-up could be preoccupied for a while. I just laid there and squeezed Steve's hand waiting for him to wake up. He had to wake up…..

"Awh, the Captain and little princess. You know I didn't really think he was crazy enough for your tastes." Tony said. I opened my eyes and looked at where I was. Still in the ruble resting on Steve's lap and holding his hand.

"Wh-where… what?"

"You're ex decided to stop by for a visit and steal from us. He was just so romantic, I can see how you feel for him." He said sticking his hand out. I took it and very shakily rose. I then fell into Tony as a pain shot through my stomach. Tony put his hand around my waist to prop me up. "Whoa now, stand up." I clutched my stomach and wished the pain would go away. An alarm started going off in my ear. "Gamma? Bruce!" He yelled. I just wanted him to stop yelling this close to my ear.

"Help Steve." I said pushing past Tony. I've endured worse pain than this. I took shaky steps out and Tony followed me. He put his arms around me and tried to guide me. I put my hand on his shoulder and watched as my hand glowed green like Blayne's did. Tony let me go and held his shoulder. "I said to help Steve!" With that I left the gym and moved on to find Natasha.

I walked up and down the halls and down made my way to the basement. Clint was supposed to be down here and he would know where she was. The basement was dark and filled with steam. Red lights flashed and made creepy images in this steam. I tried my best to make my steps light and I managed to trip of something. No someone. I crawled away and looked at the person. An agent who was down. Dead by the looks of it. I clamped my hand over my mouth. Then I heard a gun click. I turned and another agent had a gun pointed at my head.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Kiera McTassery! Get the gun out of my face before I shove it up your ass!" I said standing. The agent didn't lower the gun. It was still pointed between my eyes. I glared at the man and opened my mouth to remind him that the gun needs to be put up but an arrow struck the gun and knocked it out of his hands. I looked around me and saw nothing but steam. "Clint?" He stepped forward and put his bow up.

"I do believe the Lady said you needed to put the gun away." Clint said evenly.

"I've never seen her in my life Clint! WE just got attacked how am I supposed to know who to trust?" The agent defended.

"She is a part of my team Gerry! You can trust her!" Clint said getting in Gerry's face.

"At ease gentlemen." Said the calm powerful voice of Fury. He stepped up to our little group and glared at Clint. I leaned against the wall and tried to ignore the headache that was forming. "Barton care to explain why the most heavily guarded weapon in this entire building was stolen right out from under our noses?" He said crossing his arms.

"It was Blayne." I said. Fury looked over at me and furrowed his brow.

"The one you said went in the pond with you?"

"Yes." Fury seemed to be thinking.

"How are Stark and Banner coming along with the new security measures, not that it matters anymore." He said rolling his eye.

"They were putting finishing touches on it this morning when I stopped by." Clint said.

"Great, ten minutes later and this wouldn't have happened." He said walking out. Well more like stomped out. Clint put his arm around me and helped guide me out.

"Where is Natasha?" I asked.

"She's in the infirmary. Bruce is looking at her." I nodded my head and walked with Clint. We were following Fury by the looks of it. He got in the elevator and we squeezed in with him. The anger that was rolling off of him was palpable.

"Black Widow is down, and The Captain isn't looking much better." He said squaring his shoulders. I looked up at him but he had that placid face on, there was no telling how badly hurt they were. I shuddered at the thought of them being hurt by Blayne. Blayne was so nice before, there was no way he could be doing this now. Although I guess I've given him every reason to. I broke his heart. Everything he's doing now is my fault. Natasha is hurt because of me and so is Steve. It's all my fault. When we reached the infirmary I saw Natasha hooked up to many wires and a bedpan beside her. What had Blayne done to her? I walked over to her all my pain suddenly gone. "She has Acute radiation syndrome due to Alpha." I clutched her hand and she moaned. She fluttered her eyes open and looked at me.

"And I thought I had physco ex's." She said smiling then groaning. She reached for the bed pan and threw up into it.

"Alpha right?" I said to no in particular.

"Yes, Banner is working on something to rid her body of the Alpha Radiation." I put my hand on her back. She was covered in sweat, still heaving into the pan. I looked over at Clint. I have only seen a face that full of worry once before. My mom right before she was knocked out. I racked my brain for all the information Jane, Bruce, and now even Blayne had given me. Blayne did this to her, which means I could have done this to her. He placed the radiation into her body, so perhaps I could take it out.

"Natasha lay back for a second ok?" I said when she was done heaving. She did and I let my hand turn invisible on her shoulder and put it inside of her. Instantly I could feel a little burst of warm power. Energy that felt warm and familiar, like I felt it all the time. I moved my hand down her arm and felt it everywhere I was moving. It was pulsing on the off beats of her blood and I felt it moving out in her body.

"McTassery what are you doing?" Fury demanded.

"Just shut-up for a second, let me think." I said throwing my head back at him. He clenched his jaw and exhaled deeply. I turned back to Natasha and looked into her pleading eyes. I have never seen her like this. As far as I knew she was one of the bravest people I have ever met. She had to have been in more pain than I was earlier and that had hurt. I focused again on the warm energy and breathed in and out. Every breath in the energy moved closer to me, Natasha relaxed. Every breath out and it spread out more, Natasha cringing with me. I closed my eyes and let my other hand join in placing it in her stomach. I held my breath for a while and the radiation stopped moving. It wasn't pulsing it wasn't spreading. Then when my lungs started to burn from lack of any air I inhaled all that I could in a hungry gasp. When I closed my mouth I stumbled back and Natasha coughed. She sat up and looked over at me. Clint ran to her and reached for her hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. My back hurts but I suppose that's from hitting the wall, but I feel fine." She said looking past Clint and at me. "Thank you, for whatever you just did." I smiled and sat down.

"Not a problem."

* * *

**AN: alright so yeah leave me reviews and love and what not. And yes, if you want you can kill Blayne in your mind. **


	16. There Have Been Worse Ideas

**AN: Alright so everyone please gp take my poll on my profile it's important. K?i also put in a cameo for a story i may do with Bruce later. And i own nothing but Kiera and the plot. Everything else belongs to Marvel **

* * *

_Though I've never been through hell like that  
I've closed enough windows  
to know you can never look back_

_If you're lost and alone_  
_Or you're sinking like a stone_  
_Carry on_  
_May your past be the sound_  
_Of your feet upon the ground_  
_Carry on_

_Fun. 'Carry On'_

* * *

"Well she is all clear. Not a bit of the radiation is left in her." Bruce said looking at the charts in front of him. All of us were in a meeting room in Avenger's Tower. Steve was sporting a very nice wad of gauze and tape around his head and Natasha was using my hot pad for her back. I laughed a little at how she usually beat me into using it, now she had to have it.

"And Rogers, you'll be cleared for action in a few days." Steve nodded his head then winched. Tony rolled his eyes at the Captains stupidity.

"And Tony's fine too?" Tony asked looking at Fury. Fury just glared.

"Yes . Even though you came in contact with Kiera's gamma radiation you will be fine. It's already out of your shirt." Fury said evenly. I leaned back in my chair. I had no idea that I had attacked Tony with gamma at the time. It was just my own anger blinding me. Tony crossed his arms and looked pleased.

"Yes, well carry on with the damage report then!" Tony said. Fury sighed and got up from his chair pulling down a hologram screen. It showed sections of the tower with red dots lighting up sections.

"These red spots represent where Blayne hit us. Tony's lab, security, power room, gym, basement and lobby."

"Well the lobby isn't that bad just some broken windows. Right?" Clint asked.

"Try some broken necks." Fury said growling. "Our very pleasant secretary Melinda was killed. The other causalities include 14 wounded agents and three dead. Melinda, Agent Daniels, and Agent Shadbolt. Daniels died in the infirmary after losing too much blood. Shadbolt was pushed to his death in the basement." Fury stopped for a moment, as if to remember the fallen, then got back to business. "Tony's lab was vandalized, but everything can be repaired right?" Fury said looking over at Tony.

"Yes. I'm going to need some more supplies though."

"What do you need?" Fury said grabbing a pen and writing on one of Natasha's records.

"I need one case of doctor pepper, some hot pockets-"

"STARK! Is everything a joke to you? We were just attacked and lost three people and you're here making jokes!" Fury yelled snapping the pen.

"Sir, if I may-"

"What McTassery?" Fury yelled. I shrank back a little and then sat upright.

"We know that Loki would have his spear by now and he clearly needed it for something. Loki also really wants me to seek him out and go with him, otherwise why would he trick the kids and send Blayne? I believe the best thing to do would be-"

"NO! Absolutly not!" Bruce said slamming his fist on the table.

"Calm down Brucey she hasn't even said her probably less than bright idea yet! Now Kiera, please continue to tell us about your fantastic idea." Tony said putting his head in his hand and leaning towards me batting his eyes. I clenched my jaw and suppressed the urge to deck him. Natasha perked up, apparently she figured out my idea as well.

"Kiera you aren't really considering that as an option are you?" She asked as if I was crazy. I groaned and slammed my head on the table. Everyone but Steve and Tony were yelling at me for being stupid and making a careless choice. Steve who was sitting next to me grabbed my wrist and shook it a little. I turned my head and looked at him.

"What are you planning?" He asked full of concern. I sighed and opened my mouth but Tony was always the one for a quick reply.

"She wants to go on a double date with her crazy ex's. I'm all for it girly. Have a romantic getaway and disembowel innocent puppies. Sounds like what they're both into." I snapped my head up to glare at Tony from across the table. Steve put his hand on my shoulder and held me back. I hadn't noticed I was tensing up to attack, nor did I notice the green that glowed around my hands.

"McTassery, it is an idea. I'm sure it has its strengths and weaknesses. However all I'm seeing is another causality with your idea. Do you know who that might be?"

"Me." I said sighing and biting the inside of my cheek.

"Precisely. So I'm going to have to refuse your proposal." Fury said before turning back to the hologram. I ignored everything they were saying. I needed to figure out a way to get to Loki and report back to everyone what he was up to. Surely they trusted me enough to think I'd stay, but by tonight well it was already night. By tomorrow night I'd be on my way to finding Loki

O"O"O"O"O"O

2:30 in the morning. Everyone should be asleep. I have been gazing at the white ceiling in my room for about three hours going over this plan in my head. I just needed to sneak out real quick and check around in Tony's lab and see what he has. I threw those nice silky blankets off my body and crept out to the living room. No one here, no noise, nothing. Invisibility is a go. I slipped out of the suite and sunk down to the level of Tony's lab. I unfortunately landed myself outside of the lab but whatever I could still go in. I walked through the walls and felt a buzzing around me. I shrugged it off and kept going further into the lab looking for anything that seemed like a tracking device. I piddled with a few pieces and observed them. I pushed the button on one thing and a laser shot out. I dropped it and held in my scream. I glanced around the room making sure I hadn't set off anything else. I wish it wasn't so dark in here, that would make this so much easier. I started walking over to the desk and saw the blueprints for the new security systems. I briefly read over them and tried to move the paper closer so I could read it better but something stopped me. I tugged a little harder and then the lights came on. I jumped. Tony had been holding the blue prints away from me.

"Can I help you find something?" He said. I sighed and turned visible again.

"How did you-"

"J.A.R.V.I.S. informed me of when you first came in. Apparently these blue prints came together quite nicely and work like a charm. Now tell me what a princess like you is doing out of bed at a time like this? Don't you need your beauty sleep?" I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"I was down here looking around."

"For what? All the crazy men are outside." I clenched my jaw and tilted my head.

"I was looking for a tracking device, or two." Tony nodded his head and smiled.

"Why would you need those?" He said resting his chin in his hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I'm going to go out and find Loki. I can give you his location and you can stop him before he unveils his grand master scheme!"

"I'm pretty sure he could tell if you're carrying around a tracking device."

"Even if said tracking device is powered by a alteration of my blood?" Tony froze. I could see the gears turning in his head. He glanced at me and then got up and starting rummaging through cabinets. He cursed and threw things out of the way breaking some glass and other trinkets in his lab. I just kept looking at this man intent on finding something.

"AH HA!" He said pulling out a box. He opened it and brought it back to the table. He looked up at me and then in the box. "I'm not saying that you should go, but I know you. You're going to go no matter what, the least I could do is give you the proper equipment. Now," He looked back up at me. "are you afraid of needles?" He asked smirking.

O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"

I tried and failed at sneaking out of the lab at eight in the morning. We had been working and running tests on these new devices. They were almost ready. Tony said with a few hours more of sleep he'd have them ready. I decided to leave before him so that no one would think it odd I was there by myself. However Banner spotted me in the hallway and stopped me.

"Kiera what are you doing here?" He asked with a cup of coffee in his hand. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Tony wanted to test the new security system this morning. It works!" I said singing the last part. Bruce just nodded and looked at me.

"Are you alright? You aren't really a morning person Kiera. We all gathered that your first day here." I sighed and looked at Bruce. Oh his curly hair was tousled just right. I really wanted to touch it. Man I needed to go to bed.

"I'm fine. But Bruce, can you and I talk? Like go sit down in the café downstairs and talk?" I said seriously. He thought about it and looked at his watch.

"I got to be in the lab by nine, why not." I smiled. We walked down to the elevator and I leaned against the wall. I looked over at Bruce who was studying me.

"Bruce, how did you do it?"

"Hmm?" He said sipping his coffee.

"You had that terrible monster living inside of you and it consumed you with hate and many other emotions I'm sure, but how did you control it?" Bruce sighed and dropped his shoulders. He was trying to find the right words to say. He was going to reply but some other agent got on the elevator. Bruce closed his mouth and smiled at me. I grinned and watched the numbers decrease. Finally making it to our stop we got off and went to the little café for the employees who worked here. I wasn't sure what everyone did, but it was briefly explained that they were analyzing news, coming up with cover-ups, developing news weapons, and checking out the old. The few people who were on levels 5-15 were employees of Stark Industries and carried on with Tony's business. Everyone worked hand in hand because the work was so close sometimes why separate the two? Avengers and Stark Industries. The first five floors were a little bit of a museum thing for little kids showing off cool pictures and what not. We ordered some doughnuts and another cup of coffee. WE sat in the furthest corner and looked at each other. I began to munch on my food and Bruce watched the steam from his cup disappear.

"I never really controlled it completely. I've slipped a few times." He said. Then he looked at me very seriously and took of his glasses. He opened his mouth then closed it again. He looked down and rubbed his face in his hands. He squared his shoulders and looked me dead in the eye. "I was told once by a very beautiful woman in Paris that I wasn't a monster, that I could fight it off and ignore it. She was wrong." He slouched and sighed. "What you did with Natasha was just one side of your powers. You still control gamma radiation. If you could remove Alpha from her, perhaps you could remove the gamma from me and I wouldn't have to worry about the other guy." He said flatly. I blinked my eyes and looked at him. Was he being serious? Me try to make him normal? This was just insane. We need the Hulk still. He was our ultimate weapon. Yes, it was bad to use Bruce like this but it was just the way of things. He sighed and shook his head. "I knew you wouldn't." He said taking a drink from his cup. I looked at his hurt face and felt a pang in my heart. This guy really wanted me to do this for him but I doubted he thought it through.

"Bruce have you thought this through? I mean like more than I few hours?"

"No, but Kiera you don't understand what it's like to live constantly on the edge of something as powerful as that!" He said pleading. I shook my head and closed my eyes.

" , I believe it is best if I hold off on your…. Request… until we have again captured Loki." I tried to talk without showing how sad I was for him and I faltered at the end. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He seemed to be in deep thought again.

"Alright. I will mull it over some more, but when I come to a decision. Whatever it may be, you will help me right?" He said reaching for my hand. I felt the warmth radiating off his skin. The gamma that was there danced around his skin and felt so powerful. I smirked and looked at him

"Of course Doctor."

"Hey now, let's stick to Bruce." He said laughing a bit. Then he seemed to remember my original question of meeting down here.

"So why did you want to talk about the monster and what not?" I sighed and thought about Blayne. He was so consumed by rage as was Loki. I just needed reassurance from this biggest monster around that there were ways you could help people like that.

"I wanted to know if there was any hope for the monsters that live within us. I wanted to know if there was a way for them to be tamed. But you've said in not so many words, that it's almost impossible." I sat there thinking of Blayne and Loki and how they both were losing themselves. "But I've heard before that nothing's impossible." I said smiling while a silent tear rolled down my cheek.

* * *

**AN: man she's all for changing them ain't she? Im glad Tony's all for sending her to her death! well leave reviews and such **


	17. I've Got the Power

**AN: alright so this is a little chopped together but Thor had to come in and he had to have nutella. I'm sorry but that's just how it works. :) and uh, yeah i won nothing but Kiera. **

* * *

_Step up to me  
I know that you've got something buried  
I'll set you free  
You set conditions, but I've had enough_

_Come back home, won't you come back home?_  
_You step in line, you got a lot to prove_

_All American Rejects 'Can't Take It'_

* * *

It wasn't until I was debating on what to make for supper later that day that Tony called me back into his lab. I set down the lasagna and pans and walked down to meet him. My palms were sweating and I could feel my heart pounding. This was it, I would be one step closer to being with two people who probably wanted me dead so that I could save the world. I was as ready as I could ever be. I approached the door and it opened automatically. Tony waved me and looked in the hall behind me.

"The coast is clear Tony." I said rolling my eyes and finding a seat in his lab. There were three vials of my blood on the table in front of me. I picked up one of the tubes and inspected it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tony said grabbing another vial and holding it in my face. I raised my brow and cocked my head. "Your blood is laced with so much…stuff… that it powers all the tracking devices! Your blood is better than a freaking energizer bunny!" He said throwing his hands in the air. "Do you realize how badly a person would kill to have a fuel source like that. I had J.A.R.V.I.S. run some tests and they passed. Your blood could power my Iron Man Suit for a year! A YEAR! That's not normal. I can see it from the radiation plant you were at that day, but I don't think the pond would have half the chemicals in it that were in your blood. Farmers run off do not have these things. You said Loki was at the pond and saved Blayne right?" I nodded my head and he continued. "I believe that the pond was something Loki was using for his scheme. Think about it why else would he be there? The pond is part of the plan. The pond altered your blood more than the radiation." I leaned back in my chair and looked at the vial in my hands. This right here was a powerful fuel source? I turned the vial around and didn't notice anything out of the normal, just a deep crimson. I looked up at Tony and he grabbed the vial from my hands and shook it in my face. "Here's what I think. Your idea may be really bad. We don't know what ol' Caribou head is up to, but if he needs power for it he'll find this out and he will use you." No Tony, don't let me down now. I was so close.

"I don't care Tony. I'm going to find him. I've got to do whatever I can to stop him. You said it yourself I'd go no matter what you all did to stop me. I'm going. So here are your options: You can give me what I need and help me out, or I'll go without and make do with my own means." I stood up and tried to hold my ground against Tony's ideas that I wouldn't be able to handle myself. He sighed and handed me a small box. It fit in the palm of my hand. I looked at it.

"Open it up." He said crossing his arms and leaning against the table. I did and inside were five little black squares. I glanced at Tony and then the box. "Just run your thumb over them and they'll be invisible. I'll still be able to pick up the signal so don't worry about that." I smiled and set the box down. I looked up at Tony and saw a little bit of fear in his eyes.

"My step-dad is going to be pissed at you. But thank you for these." I said then hugged him. He fell back a little then awkwardly put his arms around me and patted me on the back.

"It's just one of my natural abilities." He said. I stood back and looked at him.

"Creating stuff?"

"No pissing people off." He said smiling. I punched him in the arm lightly and he put his hand over it. "Hey now remember who gave you your new toys."

"Thank you Tony." I said grabbing the box and placing it in my pocket. He seemed pretty satisfied with himself and went back to the vials of my blood. I began to walk out and then thought of something else. "And make sure your home for dinner. I finally got around to making lasagna."

"Ah, a buttering up gift before you leave us. How sweet." I rolled my eyes and walked back to my domestic task awaiting. When I got back to the kitchen it was a mess. All the cabinets were open and wrappings were everywhere. I heard munching around the corner.

"ALL RIGHT WHO THE HELL IS EATING ALL THE FOOD! I AM NOT SLAVEING OVER A STOVE TO MAKE YOU BASTARDS LASAGNA IF YOU WON'T EAT IT!" I marched around the corner and saw this huge thing bent over the table. Everyone else was staring at it. Clint closed his jaw when he noticed me and got up.

"I am so sorry. I don't mean this as a joke, but I know how you are about your kitchen, please don't kill him." I raised my brow and then everyone noticed me. The thing was actually a man. A really fine looking man. He looked very god-like with his blonde hair and that cute innocent smile on his face. He wiped his mouth on his arm and stood up.

"Greetings fair maiden. I am Thor of Asgard. Are you the one who created such delicious and succulent triangles of Valhalla?" He said in a powerful voice. I tilted my head and looked at the table. He had gotten into the left over pizza.

"No, I didn't make the pizza. I just put it in the oven. You're cleaning all of this up!" I said pointing back to the kitchen. Natasha got up and stood behind me.

"Kiera this is Thor, another member of our team. Don't you remember that from the meeting yesterday?" I shook my head. I tuned out Fury too well I guess. "He is Loki's brother." She whispered the last part and my eyes grew huge. Thor still had that smile on his face holding his hand out for me to shake. I took it and he almost pulled my arm out of its socket. He let go and I held my arm.

"Someone remind me not to shake hands with superheroes." I said and looked at Thor once more. The differences between the brothers were so huge I could tell why Loki would be bitter. They were opposites in so many ways. Were Thor seemed warm and caring about everyone here , Loki was cold and barley reached out beyond himself. I smiled at this. Thor was his brother and they grew up together. Perhaps after dinner I could see if I could get Loki's back story from him.

"I'm sorry if I may have hurt you. It was not my intentions. And I apologize for ruining your place of preparation for dinner. Allow me to help." He said walking back into the kitchen. I looked at his hands and calculated that he would be too clumsy to help me. I imagined what little pots and pans I had would be crushed in his grip. No not the stainless steel dishes. I chased after him and tried pulling him back, I would have had more luck moving the walls. He turned and looked at me and it was hard to remember what I was mad about with his confused look on his face. He was cute. No focus Kiera for the life of the pots!

"Thor how about you sit down over there, far away from my pots and just watch." He tilted his head and didn't understand. I sighed and looked around. Aha! There in the corner of the counter was untouched, yet to be opened Nutella. I moved around Thor and grabbed the jar. I placed it in his hands and pointed to the table. "GO, enjoy." I said. He opened the container and walked away. That should keep him occupied for a while.

I was just setting the lasagana in the oven when I heard the empty jar of nutella hit the floor.

"ANOTHER!" Thor yelled. I rolled my eyes are you kidding me right now. I didn't not have the time to escape and babysit this giant god. Steve came into the kitchen and looked anxious.

"How much longer on dinner? Thor finished the nutella and-" I turned and pointed my finger at him.

"How's about you get in here and cook a meal for five superheroes and a god! Do you know how hard it is to please you people? Geez you are the biggest bunch of brats I've ever met!" I said throwing my hands in the air. I didn't mean that, it's just they always fought over what they wanted for dinner. Between Thor making a mess and the stress of working out a master game plan I just snapped. I threw my gloves on the counter and looked at Steve. "When the timer goes off, take it out!" I said walking out to the balcony. Natasha noticed my leave and nudged Clint but neither moved to stop me. I went to the railing and clenched it. The wind was blowing in my hair and it calmed me down. The sun was setting and I sighed. This was very relaxing. I forgot that my family was in danger as was the world and I was they only one willing to make a move to stop that danger. I looked down to the streets and saw the ants of people move around trying to get somewhere. Tonight I'd be diving off here and headed out to find Loki, or rather, have Loki come find me. I heard footsteps behind me and sighed. "Yes?"

"I am sorry if my presence has disturbed the peace you had here. I only hope to find my brother and return him to Asagard." Thor stepped up beside me and looked at the sky. "He was not always as corrupted as they believe." He said softly, well for him it was soft.

"I can see that." I said matching his tone. He looked at me and I met his stare.

"How do you know of my brothers true-self?" He asked turning to face me.

"I don't but, I can tell he's not doing these things for purely himself. He's doing it to prove a point and impress people. His eyes betray him." I whispered the last bit and then turned to face Thor. "Why didn't you stop him before he left Asagard?" I asked avoiding eye contact.

"I was overseeing repairs of the Bifrost with Mjolnir and I was too late to reach him. After he left our realm I and the Warriors Three scattered ourselves to the nine realms looking for him. My father had sent a message to the Avengers asking them to aid us in our search. I was in Norhiem when father sent me here. I intend to find Loki and change him back into the brother I once knew. I do not know how he could become so corrupted by poisonous dreams. I feel it is my fault." He said putting his head down and looking at his hands. This had presented just the right turn of events.

"Thor you would do anything to help your brother right?" I said trying to figure out my next words. Thor seemed to be quick to trust someone and could be easily fooled in matters involving his brother. Clearly he cared a lot about him.

"Yes!" He boomed. I smiled and began to form my idea.

"What is your brothers biggest fear?" I said eagerly awaiting his answer. I prepared the list of questions and drilled Thor until the lasagna was done. Every question I asked him he answered without hesitation. He didn't seem to wonder why I wanted these answers and what I would do with them. I felt bad using Thor like this but it had to be done. If I could break Loki, God of Lies and Mischief, breaking Blayne would a piece of cake.

O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O

I checked my pocket one more time. Yes the tracking devices were still there. My suit was packed in my bag on my shoulders as was Tony's credit card. I'm through wearing Stark Industries and I am sure that Tony wouldn't mind me borrowing his card. I was invisible on the railing and crouching. My first instinct was to go to the pond. If I got nothing there within a few hours then I'd search all over Iowa for some sign of him. I was about to jump off the railing but was stopped when I heard someone join me outside. I turned it was Bruce and Thor. Why were they up at 2:30?

"Doctor you are certain of it?" Thor said. Bruce yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, Thor. He needs a lot of energy for something and there has been some activity out West. We're not sure if it's him but who else could it be?" Thor pointed at Bruce as if to hurt him. I heard thunder above me. Funny forecast wasn't calling for rain anytime soon.

"You don't understand Man of Science! He was weakened on Asagard and the power it would have taken him to leave would have him drained! He wouldn't have any power to create anything menacing when he returned to your world!"

"Which is why he stole the spear! The spear has part of the tesseract and he's got the kid! He has all the energy he'll need for whatever he's up to!" They were probably going to fight soon, however I couldn't intervene or else I'd never find Loki. I jumped off the edge and I heard slamming behind me. Great they were going to wake everyone up and that meant I would have a very small amount of time to distance myself of they would bring me back kicking and screaming.

O"O"O"O"O"O

"Sir there seems to be a disturbance in the Indiana District." A guard said. I looked up from the man below me and turned to face the guard.

"Well, what is it?" I asked evenly. I had a man that needed his blood harvested and a scientist that was waiting on that blood. These little disturbances were getting agitating. This was the third one in the past hour and the third guard to present the information. The first two as they found out was nothing more than animals in the area.

"We believe it is a person sir, but the readings barely picked up on its form." I smiled. Perhaps she wasn't as stubborn as I thought, but she was quite foolish.

"Well, we should greet our visitors shouldn't we?" I asked looking at Blayne kneeling before me. He raised his head and pulled the wires and tubes from his body never flinching at the pain as the needles left his skin. He rose and squared up to me.

"Does our visitor like to play hide and seek?" He asked evenly. The guard looked at Blayne as the monster he was. Blayne's voice took on a much more hoarse tone as he resided here and it made him even more intimidating that he had been.

"We don't know if it is a person that's just what our monitors have picked up on in brief spasms. But we can't pick up any form after the it disappears. It's not a typical person."

"No, she's not a typical person. She's the exact thing that I need." I said with my grin growing. I glanced at Blayne and he was eager as well. I gripped my spear and vanished. This girl would be taken care of by me alone first. Blayne could be involved later. Right now, I needed to talk to her.

O"O"O"O"O

I was laying at the bottom of the pond in my solid form and counted the seconds. Surely if they were anywhere near here they would have picked up on my by now. I figured changing forms would be a surefire way to let them know it was me. I closed my eyes. A few more minutes and I'm off to Iowa.

"Well, if it isn't my little Kiera. What brings you here?" I opened my eyes and he was kneeling beside me and had something golden in his hand. He was smirking at me and I sighed. I bit the indie of my mouth and prepared for the act.

"Well, it wasn't your charm of blowing up my stuff or using children. Surely Sparks would have written about that." I said smirking. He laughed and put his head down. He licked his lips and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry my pet, there just seems no way to impress you is there?" He looked in my eyes and bent down closer to me. "And yet, somehow you let that vermin of a man woe you and latch onto your heart? And where has that landed you. Now do you know what he wants?," He let his hand rest on my left shoulder and moved it across my collarbone and down the dip in my shirt. I stiffened. "He wants to rip your heart out like you did to him. Only literally." He said with a low growl. Had that not been a threat and he wasn't out to destroy the world this would be turning me on.

"Yeah well I'm here to change that. Let me help him." I said moving his hand away from my chest. He looked down at me and the smile dropped.

"Best of luck to you." He said brushing the hair back from my forehead and planting a kiss there. Before I knew it we were gone from the pond and somewhere else entirely.

**AN: so i hope you like it. Thor is back and if it doesn't make sense of where he was and why he wasn't on earth looking for Loki it's becasue they didn't know where he would go. Loki had been here laying low until Kiera came along so, that is why he's here now. So leve me a review and let me know how i'm doing. **


	18. That's a Good Question

**AN: so sorry for the last chapter being kinda bad. The box tony gave her had the tracking devices in it. ALso i will be gone for like a week becasue of the fair. So i hope this makes up for all my badness. i own kiera and that's it. **

* * *

_Oh! I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it!  
So kiss me goodbye  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive  
So kiss me goodbye  
I can see the venom in your eyes  
Goodbye_

_Cobra Starship 'Bring It'_

"So my darling, you wish to help Blayne?" Loki asked escorting me down a long hallway. I looked at the walls and tried to figure out where would be the best place to stick the tracking devices.

"yes. After you sent him I saw how bad he was. I sympathized with him and the Avengers lost their trust in me. I decided finding you would be best." I said weakly. He stopped and looked at me.

"You sought me out? You left the safety of your new friends to walk into a place where a man wants you dead? For what? The meager hope that he will change? How did you even know where to begin to find me?"

"I didn't know exactly I just hoped you would be at the pond. How did you know I was headed to New York?" I asked defiantly. He rolled his eyes and began walking again.

"I put a tracking curse on your dog. I figured when you escaped you would go back for the dog. And when you did the curse would fall to you. It's quite the complex procedure." I stopped and my mouth opened.

"Did you hurt my dog?" His shoulders slumped and he rubbed his temple. He turned around again and looked at me.

"No harm came upon the canine, I assure you. Now, let us meet your project." He turned down the hall and I saw a huge open room. Blayne was pacing in the corner and a guard was standing off to the side. The way Blayne walked was like a tiger in a cage at the zoo. I was scared for my life but then I remembered, somewhere inside of him was the Blayne I once loved. I had to change him back before he helped Loki destroy the world. Blayne stopped pacing and snapped his head over towards me. A sick smile grew on his face. I stepped back and Loki grabbed my wrist. "Now dear, you have to stay if you wish to help." I watched as Blayne stepped closer and Loki let him. My heart picked up its pace and I tried to pull away from Loki's grasp but he held tight. I knew it would be of no use to disappear because Loki could stop me from changing forms. Blayne stepped in front of me and I swear everyone could hear the beating of my heart. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat and held my breath. He held his hand out to me and brought it up to my face.

" Kiera, babe, what are you so afraid of?" He said touching my cheek. I looked in his animal-like eyes and tried not to shake.

"I'm not afraid, just nervous." I said hiding the fear in my voice. Blayne nodded his head and glanced at Loki then his hand was gone from my cheek only to hit it again with a hard force. My head turned towards Loki and I was sure my cheek was bleeding. It hurt so much. I exhaled and looked back at Blayne. He had a glimmer in his eyes and he threw me back against the wall. I looked over at Loki and he was as emotionless as Fury. He was studying me. I looked back at my attacker and he was clenching a fist and debating where to hit me. He settled for my stomach and he let go long enough for me to fall to my knees and double over. I had to stay focused. He was close to killing me, if he did this was for nothing. I reached in my pocket and tried opening the box but as soon as I had it opened I was being pulled up by my hair. I winched and Blayne glared at me.

"Tell me what you miss most about me." He said pulling my hair more. I scrunched my face as the pulling was really starting to hurt. "TELL ME!" He yelled. I opened my eyes and over Blayne's shoulder I saw Loki shuffle uncomfortably.

"Your gentleness." Blayne stopped pulling and let his hand go to my shoulder. The tracking devices were now loose in my pocket and I just needed one activated for my plan to not be a complete failure. Blayne's face changed and took on a look of concern. Was that all it would take? Reminders? No, hardly. Next thing I knew I was having a terrible pain in what felt like the bone at my shoulder. My arm started twitching and I was screaming. I glanced over at my arm and saw blue light. Well at least it's not gamma. Blayne pushed me down still forcing the unknown radiation upon me. I was still screaming. My body broke out in a sweat and I reached to remove his hand but everything stopped suddenly and I was down. My face hit the floor and I saw Loki throwing Blayne across the room.

"I never gave you permission to kill her." Loki said through gritted teeth. While he had his back to me I reached in my pocket and activated a device rubbing my thumb over it. I slowly pulled my hand back out and let it fall to the ground behind me. The device would be on the floor now and sending a signal to Tony. Blayne was now unconscious on the floor and Loki was walking towards me. He lightly placed a hand on my throbbing shoulder. He inhaled and exhaled slowly and my arm felt a little better. It was like someone punched me, not like someone was drilling into my bone. I tried getting up but Loki scooped me in his arms. "I am so sorry my pet." He said walking me out of the room. I just allowed myself to get comfortable in his arms. He saved me. For right now that was enough. I closed my eyes and focused on my shoulder. I needed the pain to disappear. It wasn't as warm as Natasha or as powerful as Bruce. This must have been beta. It was colder and felt like it was gnawing at the flesh and bone within me. It was fading through slowly but surely. I sighed and felt better. I was warming up and my shoulder felt free of any pain. I smiled and Loki was still walking taking me somewhere. I looked up at him and he met my gaze briefly only to look away as quickly.

"I'm fine now. You can put me down." He either didn't hear me or was choosing to ignore me. I tried to move out of his hold but he pulled me closer.

"Kiera please, try to cooperate. I need to ask you something." He said vanishing. I clutched onto where his form should have been but I wasn't falling. I was disappearing with him. We were in a new room. A bedroom by the looks of it. The bed and desk were the only furniture in the room, well there was a chair in here too. The sheets on the massive bed were silky green and looking inviting.

"Who's-"

"Mine. You wouldn't expect a god to sacrifice their comfort would you?" I rolled my eyes and he set me on the bed. He pulled the chair closer to sit across from me. "What did you think of Blayne when he was attacking you?" I knitted my eyebrows together. Well that whole attack was his fault. I was in this shape because of Loki.

"This is your fault!" I yelled pointing a finger at him. He wrapped his hand around my finger and moved it from point at his face to pointing at the wall behind him. He sighed and clenched his jaw.

"I did not provoke him into attacking you if that's what you're accusing me of." He kept his voice low as if he was about to explode on me. His eyes were full of betrayal.

"Please you practically threw me into his snarling muzzle!"

"So think him a monster?" I shook my head trying to see how he missed my point.

"Yes he's a bit lost and he's grown cruel but what you did back there was just disgusting! You kept me from escape and let him attack me!"

"I said I was sorry, I do not sincerely apologize for my misdoings often so make note of it Kiera. And I had a reason for it." I snorted.

"And what was that reason?" I said laughing. Loki glared and he ripped the bag from my shoulders and threw it across the room. He was now towering above me and looked pissed.

"I need you to feel weak, and in so much danger that you'd have to call your precious little bodyguards in after you. I was seeing if you were still working with them! Forgive me for not trusting you." He spat. He went over to my bag and I relaxed. So he hadn't noticed the device, good. He threw my suit at me and dumped the credit card and extra pair of clothes I bought before coming here. A pair of denim shorts and a t-shirt were definitely going to be the downfall of all his operations. I guess I couldn't blame him for being suspicious. "Nothing. What is that?" He said motioning towards the suit. I grabbed it and let the material warm my hands as I smiled.

"it's my suit. It helps me with my powers. Makes it easier to do things." He strode across the room and grabbed the suit from me. He studied it intently and I crossed my arms. Finally settling on the fact that it wouldn't kill him or blow up the place he threw it on the ground with my other things. I rolled my eyes and flopped down on his bed. "Who do you trust?" I asked the ceiling. I could barely register the buzzing going on in the walls and ceiling. Loki had his room secured to keep Blayne from coming in. I glanced down at Loki he was just staring at me. I folded my hands behind my head and sighed. "That's a long list of people there Loki." He sat back down and I propped myself on my elbows to look at him. He was in deep thought. I smiled he leaned forward and was looking some other place far from this room. I got up and walked behind him. I was about to place my hands on his shoulders when he snapped up and had me pinned against the wall. I gasped and took in his smirk.

"No one dear. Don't try breaking me with your magic." I smiled and looked down at his body.

"Don't try keeping me solid with your magic." I said trying to push him off. He laughed and stepped aside.

"It's so easy. I will watch myself in the future." He said walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked following him. He turned and grabbed my hand. He kissed it gently and laced his fingers in mine.

"I believe someone didn't listen to my orders, he has to be punished." He left and I tried to follow after him but he slammed the door in my face. He was going to hurt Blayne. I tried to change and melt through the door but I wasn't going anywhere. Loki definitely had this as a safe room from Blayne. I sat down on the floor and groaned. Well let's see if tracking signals can escape this place. I grabbed another from my pocket and rubbed my thumb over the cold device and placed it under his bed. Tony would know where he was by tomorrow surely. I climbed up on Loki's bed and tried not to think of the terrible things he'd do to Blayne. I bit my lip I had at least made some progress on Loki which was a plus.

O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O

All the Avengers that had been sleeping were awoken when Bruce was thrown into the living room. The couch tumbled over and Thor came into the room. The lights came on and everyone was pouring in. All except one.

"What the hell you guys?" Natasha yelled wrapping her robe around her and rushing to Bruce. She helped him up and looked at Thor.

"This man believes there is no hope for my brother! He speaks as though he is lost beyond any help!" Thor yelled. Clint looked over at Steve and they shrugged. Tony walked out in his boxers and looked around. He calculated and assumed Kiera was long gone.

"I'm pretty sure your brother is one screw away from completely losing it Thor let's all just go back to bed, K?" Tony turned but the Clint opened his mouth.

"How could anyone sleep! Thor just threw Bruce through the glass and scared us all to death!" tony sighed.

"Yeah, where's Kiera? Surely she's not that heavy of a sleeper." Steve said looking around. Damndamndamndamndamndamndamn. That was all Tony could think of.

"She's probably worn out, she made a huge dinner for us all and had to do dished by herself. Let's just go to bed!" Tony said walking back to his bed hoping everyone would take after him. Clint seemed to be thinking and he walked towards Kiera's room. Tony blocked the door way. "Hey now! What if she sleeps naked!" Clint stopped then shook his head.

"She has pajamas from your company. Let me at least check up on her." Clint said moving Tony out of the way. Tony shoved Clint back and opened the door, poked his head in and closed the door.

"She's fine. Sound asleep." Steve walked over to the duo and everyone was interested in why Tony was protecting Kiera. Hell, even Bruce was wondering. Thor walked to the door and knocked on it.

"Master Chef? Are you fine?" He said. Tony threw away the idea of replying in a girl voice. Everyone was looking at him and would know. Steve let a look of fear cross his face and he threw Tony away from the door and went in. The room was dark. They all waited for Steve to come out and say Kiera was fine. Only he came out with a single piece of paper. On it there was only one word written very sloppy as though it was written in the dark. Bruce sat up and then it hit him.

"What does it say?" Natasha asked. Steve looked at the paper and then at his friends.

"It says, 'Sorry'"

**AN: there you go i hope this holds you over until after fair. leave me reviews please! :)**


	19. In Misery

**AN: ahaha! i got a chpater out during fair week i am so proud. I hope you like it! please go vote in my poll and review later. I own on Kiera that's it. **

_Say your faith is shaken  
You may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and  
Waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused  
So far away from you  
I'm getting there  
I don't care where I have to go_

_Marroon 5 'Misery'_

* * *

I laid curled in a ball on the bed and hoped someone would be here soon to rescue me. Tony never really stated how long it took to track one of these things, nor did he tell me weather he wanted information or not. I tried formulating more plans that would help me but I ran into too many bumps. There is just no way I could get Loki to tell me his plan. Loki isn't that easily fooled. I would be held prisoner here until they found me. I debated on how bloody my death would be if I curled up under these sheets and could think of nothing worse than beta poisoning. I wrapped myself up and let my head lay on one of these incredibly soft, yet firm, pillows. I wasn't that tired I was just stressed I needed to relax and be ready for whatever was coming next.

It was dark in my dream and I looked around trying to find something to ease my troubled mind. Just darkness. I walked around and I stumbled over something. I fell on my face with a thud and I groaned. Then the lights came on. It was harsh at first but I recognized it at the place where Loki tried to hold me at first. The mirror in front of me showed that I was alone. Well what had I tripped over? I got up and walked around running my hands over the glass looking for a door. One panel slid back and before me was the huge open room where Blayne had attacked me. Only now Blayne was being attacked. Loki had his spear pointed at his heart and I heard Blayne cringing. I rushed over to him and tried to help him but to no point. I was invisible. I saw at Blayne's wrists blood pouring out and leaking into two containers. Theses weren't small containers meant for holding your leftovers these were huge containers. These had to have held at least two liters. They were both already half full and Blayne looked really pale. I cupped my hand over my mouth and tried to hit Loki and I yelled at him to stop it. Loki never blinked he was too focused on Blayne. I watched in horror as the containers both became full. Blayne slumped and was breathing heavy. He looked up at Loki and he did so with those beautiful eyes that made me fall in love with him. For a second or two Blayne was himself again. But it was gone when Loki decided to chide him. "Now see here you uncontrollable pain! I said you could kill her when I gave you permission. When I nodded my head that was not permission! Unless I say kill her, you do not! I don't want you harming her in any way! I still need her!"

"Really Loki? Is that your reason? I believe my girl has found a way to your cold dark heart and you need her for more than just a fuel source." Blayne said grinning. My girl? I wasn't his! I scoffed and watched as Loki grabbed Blayne by the throat.

"It would do you well to learn your place. If you want revenge I'll give it to you, you just have to be a good boy." Then he threw Blayne back and walked out of the room and a guard appeared to gather the two containers and then left closing a vault like door behind him. Blayne was all alone in here. I looked around and saw there was nothing in this room at all. This was solitary confinement at its best. Blayne got up and paced around then as if he remembered something he came running at me hands out and yelling. He grabbed me and started shaking me. I yelled and screamed.

"Kiera please." Loki said. Then I snapped awake. I was still scared from my dream but it was Loki who shook me not Blayne. "What are you doing in my bed?," He asked smirking. "Care to see how it works?" He moved his hand from my shoulder to the back of my neck and inched his face closer. I shoved him back and kicked out of the sheets and went to the chair on the other side of the room.

"No thanks." I said. He clicked his tongue and looked me over. He furrowed his brow and then a look of irritation overcame his face.

"You saw didn't you." He said calmly trying not to yell. Now it was my time to look confused. He gritted his teeth and turned. I heard him mutter 'damn' under his breath then he quickly turned back to face me. So many emotions ran over his face I couldn't catch them all. He put his hand over his face and shook his head. He began to laugh and then removed his hand. "It's funny my dear. It is truly humorous." I looked around for the sourced of amusement and couldn't find it. He got closer and lightly grazed the inside of my wrist. I saw my veins bulge and I got scared. I pulled my wrist away and held it against my chest. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. He grabbed my chin and made me face him. "I am not going to hurt you my pet. I have much bigger plans for you. However, it is quite interesting this bond that we somehow share."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought it was merely because I was searching for you but in those few moments when I slept, I saw your life as you lived it. Your puny little friends squabbling over dinner, the way you tried to fight the Widow and even, your little heart to heart with my dear brother. Do you really think knowing all about me would get me to change?" He scoffed. "But alas, it appears when you slept you saw me, even for the briefest moment of time. I impressed you broke through to my mind as you did. You intrigue me." He let his hand cup my cheek and he looked into my eyes. I saw nothing but mischief in his eyes.

"Perhaps, it's because no one has ever tried before." He cocked his head and his face was requesting I extrapolate. I bit my lip and glanced down. "No one has ever tried to help you, no one has tried reaching out so much before-"

"You met my brother. I don't see how either of you could see anything worth saving in me."

"Because you're like him." I whispered. Loki's hand on my face twitched and he clenched his jaw. He narrowed his yes and seemed to debate the fact over and over in his mind. Then his face went completely blank. I braced myself for whatever was next to come.

"Like him am I?" He spat. "I believe I saved you from that monster and rightly punished him for his actions. I am a fair and just man! He has no control over his own actions! He simply does! He's become a monster. He gave up on you! I have the sincerity and passion to love you a million lifetimes, that man would kill you sooner than kiss you! We are complete opposites!" Loki was now towering above me and his hands were balled into fists. I tried to forget Loki's comment about loving me.

"Look at yourself right now. You are about to lose control, you've got a plan to destroy the world to get back at the Avengers for what they did to you! You're going to harm millions of innocent people because of the actions of one group!" Loki scoffed and walked away from me.

"Innocent people? You're race is far from innocent. Your own beliefs and legends tell you that my dear. Your people were born from a line of sinners and I'm going to weed them out. I'm going to recreate this earth in the image of perfection. A Utopia. If I kill off a few extra people in the process who's to care? You're people will flee and become savage in the chaos. There is no hope for anyone."

"Not all humanity is as bad as you make them out to be! Why are you doing this?"

"I am a king! And I realized while suffering in my punishment that the reason I couldn't succeed before was because the place I was trying to rule was filled with feckless pack of ingrates! I will rebuild this world with a race of beings that are perfect and Jörmungandr is going to help me do just that!" I tried to remember why that name sounded familiar. However nothing was coming up. Loki stopped moving and realized he slipped up. He walked back to me and wrapped his hands around my throat. "What is it about you that allows me to slip up?" His hands grew tighter and I was gagging. I knew changing would be no good but apparently I couldn't pry him off either. I looked all around for something to help me and came up with nothing. I tried to kick him in the stomach but one hand released itself and grabbed the back of my lower thigh. He smirked at the current situation. "Is it your strong will and feistiness?," He said squeezing my throat a little more then let go enough so I could breathe. "Or is it the lust for your body that clouds my judgment?" His long fingers lightly moved around on my leg making me suppress the urge to give in. Fighting him in anyway would be futile at this point because with my frazzled nerves I couldn't pull together enough strength to fight him off, I couldn't disappear because of his magic, and I wouldn't be able to resist him if he tried to seduce me. I was in Tony's choice words: screwed either way. "What no comeback? Have I left you speechless?" He said letting his face inch closer. His fingers were still doing a dance on my leg and his hand around my throat had moved to the base of my scalp where his fingers roamed through my hair. I really hated this man right now. He was using my every weakness against me. I chewed on the inside of my lip and tried to pull together my thoughts. His lips were at my temple and he was being so sweet right now. His hands were no longer fighting for my attention and reactions, they were just there. He removed slowly removed them and let me sit in stunned silence. Loki for a moment took on a more human feel. He looked over me wondering whether that was the right thing to do or not and he furrowed his brow. He looked lost and confused which was new to me. He was a god who I'm sure had been with women before, why would he be acting like this. Loki sighed and sat on the bed. I grabbed the arms of the chair and pushed myself up. My knees were a little wobbly and I was having trouble walking the few steps towards him.

"Loki, you have to stop this plan, this plot. If it's for a sense of self-worth you don't need to do it this way. There are people Loki who unconditionally care for you. This is all an internal problem, Loki you could do great things and yet here you are willing to destroy everything." I said trying to reach out and hoping I could just light a spark in him of righteousness. He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Is that what you think? That I don't value myself? That I think I must prove myself?" He looked up at me and glared. "That is hardly my problem!" He rose and was in my face. "I was born to be king! This is the realm which needs my guidance most and I am more the prepared to give them what they need."

"So that's what this is? You didn't get what you wanted so you throw a fit like a child? This is just pathetic." Yes, argue with a god Kiera if that doesn't sign a death certificate I don't what does.

"Childish am I? Allow me to show you how children act when they want something!" He grabbed my shoulders and threw me down on the bed. I saw my father and uncle die before me, I have seen the face of the man who ruined my life and never have I been more scared than I was in that moment. I feared for my life at the moment. The one thing in the world that I feared was mere actions away from happening. I tried to kick and fight him and he pinned my arms down to my sides. I screamed and thrashed doing everything in my power to stop him but he worked a spell over my body relaxing all my muscles.

"Please don't." I begged tears falling from my eyes. Loki stopped and laughed. I groaned, this was it. Loki looked down at me and a smile formed on his face. He kissed my forehead lightly and I cringed.

"My dear, I am the God of Mischief, but do not ever assume that I would stoop so low as to defile a woman." He said in a condescending tone.

"So what are you doing? Just trying to scare me?"

"No I want something much more valuable from you." His hands on my wrists locked tight and I tried to figure out what he wanted. I began to feel lightheaded and nauseous. I could literally feel the blood in my body draining. I saw Loki's hands turn blood red and I noticed it was from me. My blood ran up his hands and followed his veins up his arms. He inhaled in ecstasy and then let go of me. Part of the blood disappeared under his clothes another part was contained in his hands. "This is what I want you for. You are far more stable than Blayne and will benefit my overall plan far better." He walked out of the room and I tried to follow him but the door slammed in my face again. I groaned and slid down the door accepting defeat. I wanted Tony to hurry up and find me already. There was nothing more I could do for Loki or Blayne right now and I was in a very dangerous place. The effects of blood loss made me feel sick but the fear from what I thought Loki would do left me shaken. I let my shoulders slump and heard the grumble in my stomach. I hadn't eaten in who knows how long, I lost an unknown amount of blood and here I am lying down in the bad guys room. I wondered if Loki had those shields up on his ceiling and floor. It was worth a shot.

O"O"O"O"O"O

"I want this sent to the Superior immediately for testing! If it works I will get them more. For right now just see if it's the better choice." I said handing over a container of Kiera's blood to a lab assistant. The brainwashed man just nodded and walked down the halls. I looked around me at the blank walls and could hear other slaves walking about further down the way. My plan was almost complete. If I could manage to finish this small project first. And what would I do with Kiera when I left everything unfold? She was still defiant and full of fire. I adored that trait in her. However the fear in her eyes when she thought I would ravish her was hurtful and outlandish of her to assume. I could never bring myself to do something so vile and cruel. Yet, Kiera thought me capable of it. She had truly believed and feared that I would harm her in such a way. Had I really become that much of a monster? Did I come across as someone who couldn't be controlled, someone who let their feelings overrule every waking thought, or someone who grasped at every precious object they desired. Those were the actions of an animal. Is that what I had become? All I wanted was to make this realm a better place. I needed to get rid of the weaker spices and allow the strong to prosper. I would make the world perfect, make it a new Asgard. A place the Allfather and all the other Aserians would be jealous of. This new realm would rival them all and I would be the one who made it so. I squared my shoulders and thought of me as the king of this realm. The only thing I was missing was a queen. I smiled and remembered that I locked her in my room. Well, I am now ahead of schedule, I suppose I could charm the young Kiera into my arms. I concentrated on my room and letting my body dissipate in the air. When I reached my quarters I felt her there but could not see her at first. I felt the room out with my magic letting the invisible tendrils reach out across the room. The moment they connected with her warmth my spine shivered. I looked towards the source of this new feeling and it pointed towards the ceiling. I could feel her and I locking gazes. I couldn't hide the smile that formed. I loved it when her attention was solely on me. "It's not going to work my dear." I said smoothly. She turned visible and floated down to the floor. She crossed her arms and shifted her wait on her feet.

"Well it was worth a shot." I laughed. She was always so persistent in her actions. I walked towards her and she backed up. This dance of one step forward one step back continued until I had her against the wall. I put my hands on either side of her and took in the closeness of our bodies. I felt the power flow off of her and engulf my own magic that surrounded me. It was as though she was intentionally trying to make me a slave to her will. I let my hand make contact with her waist and the bolt of power that run through my veins was addicting. She had no idea of what she did to me. I watched as she relaxed a bit. She still had her arms tensed ready to fight me off if I had less than honorable intentions, which I did.

"Please you are a guest, relax." I allowed myself to kiss her neck being as gentle as I could be. My body was on fire and I had an urge growing within my stomach. I wanted this woman but I would never do a thing as sensual as laying with a woman if it was against her will. The only true romance in me. I forced back laughter at the thought. I heard Kiera's increased heart rate as I let my kisses trail down her soft skin. Then something I wasn't expecting at all. I heard a loud crash and the alarms going off in other levels. I stopped and looked into Kiera's dark coco eyes and saw the relief flood them. "You brought them to me?" I hissed trying to keep my cool. However it was lost as my fingers dug into her hips. She winched and smiled.

"Misery loves company." She replied quickly. Oh I admired her wit.

**AN: There ya go review review review please? I'll love ya forever. also if you can tell me what movie i quoted one of loki's insults from i'll give you a cookie. so here ya go**


	20. Bonding Time

**AN: ALrighty let's see what the Avengers can do for poor kiera. *evil smirk* i own Kiera and the plot that's it. FOr now, until i hit the jackpot and buy the rights to the character Loki from marvel. **

_I hate it had to end this way  
Tomorrow is a brand new day  
And the chances here at love are precious few_

_Where the wind blows babe, you can bet_  
_I'll be riding high with it_  
_Holdin' on for my dear life just like I always did._  
_Close your eyes babe, take a breath_  
_Say my name and I'll be there_  
_My love will find you anywhere_  
_Anywhere my love_

_'The Wind' Zac Brown Band _

* * *

" Misery loves company." I retorted. I was happy that Loki paid no mind to my wardrobe change. I figured if I managed to escape I wasn't leaving Tony's beautiful suit behind. Another huge explosion could be heard from the room. They were getting closer. I tried to contain how happy I was that they were here to rescue me because the look of betrayal in Loki's eyes hurt me. I watched as his face took on a more angry expression and he grabbed me by the scalp and pushed me out of the room. I had no idea where he was taking me but I felt every strand of hair gripping on to my skin and trying to stay put. I grabbed Loki's hands and tried to break free but that wasn't happening. The halls were filled with smoke and it reached my eyes making them water.

"You know I tried extremely hard to be civil to you. I let you stay here because I trusted your intentions. I had come to terms that you were here to do good for your lost lover, I should have known better. You wonder why I trust no one? Well here is the reason." He threw me against the wall and I am certain I left a dent. I got up quickly letting the adrenaline kick in. I had back up here and I was free of Loki's grasp. Before he could get his hands on me I let my body disappear. Oh this felt good. Loki kept his eyes on me no matter where I moved to. The golden scepter appeared in his hand and it was pointed at me. He sent blast of magic at me and I kept dodging them getting closer to him. I ran right through his weapon and for the briefest moment I felt like a block of ice. I was freezing but I kept going. I out my hands on his shoulder and let the alpha go. He clutched at his shoulder and then reached out for me. I let go barely missing his grip. He glared at me and pointed his scepter down the hall. I quickly glanced down the way and saw nothing. Loki had a grin on his face and his body disappeared. He was going to play invisible too. Great, he could find me but I couldn't see him in anyway. I heard a loud growl from down the hall I hoped that was Bruce. I ran towards the noise and was thrown back by an invisible force. I groaned and tried to use whatever I could to determine Loki's location. I focused hard and could feel something unlike any radiation I've encountered directly ahead of me. It was difficult to find and even harder to keep tabs on while dodging the advances he took towards me. Then I felt that warm nauseating feeling all over my body. Shit. Blayne was here too. The beta that shot through the molecules of my body was excruciating. I grimaced and brought all the alpha I could manage up to the surface and let it fly from my body to the warmth that was Blayne. I heard him holler and the nauseating feeling was gone. The pain was still here but the sickness was gone. I felt the magic blast hit me in the back and I fell. I knew nothing at that point. Not my location, not my form, not even my name. My whole body was flashing and fighting with itself on which form to take. It was a stress attack and I had no idea how to gain control again. "Ah, my dear. Having identity problems?" He stepped closer turning visible and leaning towards me. "You are mine. We are bound. For eternity." He said snaking his arms around me to turn me over. I was still spassing out and I tried moving to get up. This man wasn't nice, I had people out there trying to rescue me. His smile was so sly and beautiful it distracted me from the smoke and alarms. Then the beta struck me again and this time it was in my head. My memories flew back and instantly I moved away from Loki's grasp. He caught me by the writs my form turning solid and I watched his eyelids close and I pulled away but Blayne was solid behind me and holding me still. I was lightheaded and I saw the blood leaking out through my skin and meeting Loki's gold tinted blood. The two streams intertwined spilt in two and drained back to our wrists. I now had his blood in me and he had mine. I could feel the coldness spread in my veins and I shivered. He let go of me and opened his eyes. "Your blood is a beautiful thing. I thought when I first let it inside it was powerful, but this is somehow better." What was he talking about? Then I remembered when he first stole my blood. It went up his arms and then where? "To my heart." He said reading my mind. My face dropped and Blayne's grip on my hardened. "It's something not normally done to someone who is as alive as myself, but I felt it necessary to refuel my magic." I let everything drop. He had used me to help him. I helped the bad guy. Blayne's hands began to bruise my arms and I made myself invisible at just the right time. I heard shoots fire and Loki was gone. I turned towards the source and it was Natasha. Wait there should be someone between us. I looked down and there was Blayne three holes seeping blood from his back. I placed my hand over my mouth and turned solid trying desperately to turn Blayne over. He was already growing pale and his mouth hung open blood pouring from the end and out the corner of those lips I used to kiss with passion. I grabbed his hand and nothing mattered for this moment.

"Blayne?" I asked. His eyes found me and they were still full of hate.

"This was all your fault." He hissed. Blood sputtered on my suit and the grey material soaked it up. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Blayne I am so sorry." Tears were forming. There had to be something to fix him. I heard Natasha running towards me. He never stopped glaring at me.

"And I am sorry I couldn't be good enough for you." I let the tears fall and he laced his fingers in mine. "You realize I'm going to die. And I'll die hating you with every fiber in my being." I closed my eyes and let a sob escape. His other hand cupped my face and patted my cheek. "But know that I hate what I've become even more." I placed my hand over his and I felt the last bit of radiation in him release. He was normal again because of the blood loss. I looked down at him and he just suppressed a smile let his eyes close. His chest stopped moving and Natasha bent down next to me.

"Triple Point we have to go." She placed her hands on my shoulders and tried to push me away but I clutched onto Blayne with everything in me. I heard someone else running down the hallway. "Thor help me out!" She said. She continued to pull with all their might and it was wasted I was losing myself and letting everything be free. I lost him, I barely had him and he was gone. Taken. I knew he was corrupted but I hated Natasha right now. I stood and faced her. She was looking for me and I made myself known. She slumped in relief and grabbed my arm but I wasn't budging. "Kiera come on, Tony's going to blow the place up we have to go before-" Then she went down. Glowing green was coming from her stomach and Thor pushed me away.

"Lady Kiera what is the meaning of this?" He said pulling her into his arms and rearranging her into a bridal style. "I know you lost the unstable man but we cannot fight our teammates. We must take leave before we suffer his fate as well." He began running away and I blindly followed. These halls were long and went on for hundreds of feet between doors. I had no idea where they came in and I didn't care at the moment. I was on Thor's heels and saw more bodies on the floor. This was madness. Thor stopped at a rope falling from the ceiling. "Grab on." He said to Natasha. She put her arms around his neck and he began to fling his hammer around and around finally releasing it and shooting up through the hole. I followed behind him and grabbed the rope it was being pulled up through layers and layers of Loki's headquarters. Then I saw the sky above me bright and sunny. That's not fair. It was a beautiful day out and all I could feel was the numbness of death. We were pulled into the Quinjet and just as the doors closed one huge explosion and rumble was heard. I looked out the window and saw a mushroom cloud. Tony was flying in his Iron Man suit towards us and The Hulk was running below him. Clint put the jet on auto pilot for a moment so he could check Natasha form lying on the bench in the back.

"Natasha what happened? Did Blayne attack you?" He said full of concern. I looked at him and felt a pain go through me. I had harmed her and he felt so much for her. I knew it was only Natasha trying to help me and protect me but I still ached for Blayne to be alive, evil or not. I sighed and pushed past Clint before she could answer.

"I am truly sorry." I said then focused on removing the damage I had done to her. She clenched her jaw and I let all the warmth of the radiation seep back into my hands. Clint looked at me with a terrible glare as he realized Blayne wasn't the one that attacked her, it was her own teammate.

"Well, looks like we put our trust in the wrong agent," He said walking back to the cockpit. I opened my mouth to say something but Thor put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he nodded back to Natasha. She wasn't getting up. She turned her head to the side and threw up. Tony came over the PA in the jet.

"Hey guys I'm coming in open the door." Clint pushed a button and the back hatch opened and the back became a wind tunnel. Tony landed inside and the door closed behind him. "Mr. Green said he'd meet us in Ohio. Woah what happened to you Natty-Cake?" He said walking over to her. Clint gripped the controls harder than ever.

"Maybe you should ask Loki's Bitch."

"HEY!" I yelled looking over at him. He turned and furrowed his brow.

"What?" He spat.

"How dare you! I am not his Bitch!" I yelled my voice bubbling with angers.

"I never said that out loud." He stated sourly. "But since you brought it up, why not ask Loki's Bitch what happened." My nostrils flared and Tony spoke up.

"Well, Kiera what happened?"

"I attacked her! She killed Blayne! I was overreacting and I-" I stopped abruptly when I heard Clint's distant voice.

"She's phyco she's gone off the deep end. Trying to kill teammates, what's next. She's proabably helping Loki out as a double agent. We can't trust her." I never sa Clint's mouth move once. Just his jaw clench and his shoulders square.

"Can't trust me?" I screeched. Everyone thought I was crazy now. Clint turned away from the window and looked at me. His face dropped the hate for a millisecond replaced with confusion before it returned with rage.

"I don't know how you're reading my mind but yes I don't think we can trust you!" He said through gritted teeth. I walked up to him and stood tall.

"Look here buddy! I am not working for Loki! I never was! I snapped upon Blayne's death! He still meant a lot to me and Natasha killed him! I was clouded by anger!"

"And-and what? You think that gives you and excuse to harm your teammates?" He said setting the jet on autopilot again and squaring up to me.

"Ooohh Catfight! Better not say that out loud though They'll both get pissy." I turned and looked over at Stark. "Oh shit did I say that out loud? She's going to kill me."

"Stark! Stop thinking!" I yelled. He cocked his head and looked at Thor for an answer.

"Princess, I think you have completely lost it." He said officially. Then I heard his thoughts again as if he spoke them. "I going to need Thor to distract her so I can get her sedated. This is nuts. She's nuts. Just like the men she likes so much."

"Excuse you Stark!" I said. Clint grabbed me by the collar and all his thoughts were loud and painful.

"She hurt Natasha! The one person I can trust without fear and she's dying because of this stupid double crossing agent." He Threw me against the window and I was down for a second before I glared up at him. Then I felt myself losing control, only I wasn't going invisible, there were projections of me surrounding Clint. I stood to face them as did the copies. Clint looked around and was in fear.

"What the hell kind of trick is this!" He said. Thor rushed up to grabbed one of my projections and kept going through them.

"It is a trick of my brothers." He said filing through them. When he grabbed me I teleported to the back near Natasha not really understanding what I did.

"What the hell?" I said this time not believing this new found power. Then I felt the sharp pain in my neck and everything went black. I forgot about Tony. Damn.

Loki was walking towards me down the white halls of another place. I looked around and tried to commit this to memory. Then as if he knew I was here he stopped short of me and kneeled to my level.

"Alas, I can feel you here. This is far better isn't it?" He said smoothly. I stood and he did as well. He cocked his head and smirked. "I take it the rescue party isn't being as warming as they should?" I clenched my jaw and balled up my fists.

"What have you done to me?" He laughed putting his arms up and stepping back. He gestured towards me and smirked.

"My dear I have helped you. The mixing of our blood to form this bond, it has some godly side effects." He said. My face took on its shocked look and I put my head down. I had Loki's powers? For how long? How could I even begin to control them? He walked towards me and waited for me to put my head up. "Have no fear, it will only last until our blood is one unit, then we will lose the ability to wield each other's power, and then, I will be able you find you anywhere my pet. As I said, we are bond, you are mine. And it will be that way forever." With that he smirked and walked right through me using my form of invisibility and I turned to look at him. His was solid again and then he stopped. His hands glowed green and he let it die out before he damaged anything. "By the way, I am going to miss these powers of yours. Always entertaining. It's a shame I've mastered them before you have your own." Then he suddenly lost his solid form and I tried chasing after him, but he was gone and I had no idea how to look for the man that I was bound to.

**AN: I reallly hope that makes sense to ya'll, if it doesn't well ask, i will be more than happy to clear it up more for you. LEave reviews and such, thus is the way of the author to request them, and have a safe trip home! **


	21. A Gift Horse in the Mouth

AN: **Alright ladies and gents let's have a moment of silence for the death of the Douche de la Douches Blayne, who in the end had a heart... ok enough of that crap let's move on. I own Kiera marvel owns everything else**

_Say there's something better  
But today, there is a cold moon rising  
You wanted something better  
But tonight, tonight you're giving darkness_

_And you can't hear me_  
_I will try to draw you near me_  
_But in the morning, you will wake up alone_

_The Hush Sound 'Molasses'_

* * *

I ran a hand through my hair and tried to focus. Loki had a lot of explaining to do and I had to find him before I woke up. There was no telling when I'd be pulled from this very rare opportunity to get information on our enemy, and SHIELD wouldn't believe me the whole time. I sat down and forced my every thought to be on Loki. From his gentleness as Logan, to his suave charm as Loki, I over emphasized every interaction we had in my head. Then I was in a new location, the hall where Blayne's lifeless form was surrounded by ruble. Loki was standing above him with a group of his guards.

"I want this thing disposed of after you have drained the rest of his blood from him. I want not a single drop wasted, or left in him." He said coldly.

"Yes sir." They said in unison. I looked down at the pale form and bit my lip. Loki turned and faced me smiling.

"And here he lies, the monster laid to rest." He spoke charmingly. I looked up at him and his face lost its composure, turning to concern before he remembered the act he was trying to put on. "He's dead, because of you. You had the chance to work on him, save him, bring him back from the abyss he had fallen into and you let that opportunity slip through your fingers by calling in your precious saviors. And where has that gotten you? I'm sure they no longer trust you after attacking one of their own. Am I wrong?" I clenched my jaw and let the stinging of the tears be a distant feeling. I was enraged that Loki let this happen.

"You are trying to turn me against them in my weak state, you foresaw Blayne's death and did nothing to stop it."

"No I didn't. I had more important things to worry about than his death."

"I thought you needed him!" He scoffed and walked off I followed and watched him pick up a briefcase from the floor that I didn't notice. How could I have missed it? The leather was shining and new, as though it was made only hours before. Loki set it on its side and opened it. Inside were vials upon vials of blood. The bottom marked 'B' and the top marked 'K'.

"It seems as though I have enough of what I need. The scientists, with help from my magic, were able to clone your blood perfectly. I thank you for your corporation my dear." With that he swiftly closed it back up and held it in his hand. "Now I have work to attend to-"

"Tell me what you did to me! How long will I have the powers of some Asgardian reject!?" I asked. He glared at me and I backed up. This was truly a look of death, his eyes were cold as ice and there was no glimmer of the blue. The emerald took over completely.

"I blessed you with my powers and you very disrespectfully show gratitude. I believe I have had about enough of your betrayal and ungratefulness." He stepped towards me and squared his shoulders. "You almost make me want to break this bond. But, if I did, the searing pain it would cause you would make you wish for death! I can and will still break you my dear. You will succumb to me and want nothing more than to please me, and when that day comes I will bask in it, as will you. Until then I suggest you work on losing that terrible attitude of yours before I make you plead for death." I was trembling and my tears fell freely. He looked at me and softened a bit. He put his hand close to my cheek, clenched his fingers then withdrew from his action all together. His head turned to the side and then he glanced back at me. "I am sorry. For all the pain I caused you. I did not plan on his death, I was selfish and thought only for my own safety. I had no idea that he meant this much to you, If I did I would have made a better effort to keep him from death." His eyes connected with mine and I shook my head.

"You're just blowing smoke up my ass now Loki." I said my voice cracking. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

"Forgive me?" He said flatly capturing my gaze again. His face was solemn and I bit the inside of my mouth.

"Kiera?" I heard a voice ring. It didn't belong to Loki for his mouth never moved. He sighed and nodded his head. "Kiera?"

"Perhaps you will acknowledge the sincerity of my words-"

"Kiera" The background was fading slowly.

"But it seems our time has been cut short."

"Kiera!" Now all that was left in my vision was Loki

"Farewell my love. I am truly sorry." He turned and he evaporated in a cloud of smoke.

"KIERA!" My eyes snapped opened and I was chained to a chair. In front of me was Director Fury looking stern as ever. I took in the black walls and single light above us. I turned my head, behind me was a big glass mirror, where I knew people where looking at me through. I turned back to Fury and thought there was no point in escape, if they didn't already lose trust in me, escape would ensure it. "Pleased you could join me. Now care to explain why I have one of my top agents in the infirmary?" I didn't say a word. What could I say? He was going to be against me no matter what. "Speechless? Well so am I. You went directly against my orders, snuck out of the building in the middle of the night, went straight to him, attacked your teammates, and come back with his powers. May I ask whose side you're really on?" I just glared. Did no one trust me now? Because I tried to take action and help everyone I was now a convict?

"I am on your side Fury! Now take me to Natasha so I can help heal her!" Fury shook his head and put his hands behind his back.

"Now see I can't believe you anymore. You had our trust and now that's gone. Why did you attack Agent Romanov?" I looked at the ground and an image of Blayne's pale form flashed in my mind.

"She killed Blayne."

"Blayne was a hostile force. She was attacking on orders. Kill any threats."

"I understand sir," I said flatly. "but I had lost emotional control upon seeing him murdered in front of me. Now, may I see Natasha?"

"No, you may not. What's the deal with your new powers?"

"Loki gave them to me when he mixed our blood. He bonded us together as a way to replenish his magic. He did it against my will, Blayne held me down while he did it. Loki said his powers will wear off." I decided to tell them everything I knew would be to my best benefit.

"Bonded to him? Now how the in the hell does that happen? You know what I don't want to know about his magic voodoo tricks, you're bound to our enemy and you expect me to trust you?"

"I DO! Damnit! I left this place with tracking devices from Tony so that I could give you Loki's location and you could stop him! Do you forget that?! He's got some device that needs a power source! He keeps talking about some Jormungand thing! I have no clue what that means, but it sounds familiar."

"Familiar because you helped him work on it?"

"No you dumb ass! How many times do I have to tell you I am not working with him! Get that through your thick, bald, one eyed head!" I yelled. He looked behind me at the glass and narrowed his eyes.

"What did you say the name of the project was?"

"Jormungand, is the name he spoke." I said evenly. Then I heard a loud crash. I turned around and saw the glass start to crack.

"Thor stand down!" Fury yelled. Then Mjolnir came bursting through and stopped right in front of my face before it returned to Thor's grip. He walked through the huge hole in the wall and stood in front of me. "Thor this is an official interrogation! You must-"

"Quite Director of Anger! Lady Kiera this project you speak of, what else do you know of it?"

"Just the name. He needed a lot of power for it, so I assume it will be huge." Thor seemed to process this information and turned back to the hole in the wall. Bruce and Tony were standing at the opening watching.

"Banner! You spoke of activity in the Western parts of this land?" Thor asked.

"Yes, but we haven't seen much in the past couple of hours."

"You wouldn't." Thor looked at me and smiled. "If what this fair lady said was true about my brother binding them, than Loki has restored his magic and can conceal himself much better than before." He looked at Fury and pointed Mjolnir at him. "You owe Lady Kiera an apology. She has spoken the truth I can tell."

"I'm not going to take your word as the results of lie detector." Fury growled.

"Sir, you have forgotten who my brother is. I can tell a liar. She does not squirm as a liar would. She is passionate about helping out her team and is trying to correct her misdoing with the Black Widow, and all you're doing to her is tormenting her! Release her and let her help the fallen!" Fury stood stiff and didn't flinch under the threat of being smashed by the hammer. Thor moved closer to Fury and moved the hammer closer to his face.

"Agent McTassery, you are dismissed to the infirmary. I'll let you deal with Hawkeye's wrath when you get there, that should be punishment enough." Fury said and walked out. Thor smiled at me and I hugged him.

"How can you tell a liar?"

"You're not one to lie. Your heart is too pure to lie about matters such as these. Mjolnir can tell. Besides you have made an honest attempt to change my brother and save him, to repay you, getting you free from the Director was the least I could do." I let go of him and nodded my head.

"Thanks ." I said before leaving and heading to the infirmary.

I opened the door slowly and Clint had his back to me holding Natasha's hand. She was a mess. Her hair was plastered to her forehead in a matted mess. Her body was soaked in sweat and the room smelled of vomit. It made my stomach turn thinking that I was the one who caused all this. I took a step closer and Natasha caught sight of me. Her eyes lost their fire, and seemed to be sunken in. She was a dying soul. Nothing could damage someone this fast. At least nothing of my normal abilities. The "gifts" from Loki had caused this, and I had no idea how to control them. Clint turned around and looked at me.

'_Bitch.'_ Well on a positive note I could tell the difference between thoughts and spoken word. I nodded my head and walked closer. Clint stood and positioned himself to protect her from me.

"Get out." He said dryly. I groaned and squared up to him.

"I am here to heal her."

"Pft haven't you done enough? Look at her!" He threw his hand back and pointed it at Natasha's now shaking body. I tried to look placid but I knew my eyes were beginning to water. "I don't know what you've done," He threathend stepping closer to be in my face "but don't pretend to be sorry."

"Clint! I didn't do it on purpose! Now are you going to let her suffer or let me help her?"

"You help her? Are you kidding me now? You put her in this dying state! No one knows what's wrong with her, and you expect me to let you, you the one who ran to Loki, to help her? As if this isn't a delicately pieced trick, designed to take us out. How long did it take you and him to plan this?"

"I have told you I am not working with Loki! This was nothing planned! Now get out of here and let me help her before she does die!" Clint clenched his jaw and grabbed at something near his belt. "If you kill me she will die too. You said no one knows what's wrong with her? Well I am currently her only hope. So back off." I said pushing him out of the way.

_'She's going to hurt her! She did this to her! She's going to do worse! I have to protect her from this monster!' _Clint threw me across the room and I hit the wall knocking down a frame. He had a dagger in his hand.

"Clint I am not going to hurt her!" He slung his arm back but another quickly shot up to stop him from moving for an attack. He stopped and turned to face Natasha.

"Cl-clint. St-stop. I trussst her." She spoke weakly. She let her hand drop from his wrist and groaned. '_besides Clint you're not thinking right. She did this to me so she can undo it. Even if she kills me, it would be better than suffering like this.' _Natasha's thoughts were quiet and Clint was processing her request. He put the dagger back and walked out of the room making sure to shoulder check me before slamming the door. I rushed to her and grabbed her hand.

"Hey Natasha, I am truly sorry for this. I'm going to fix it." I tried to search out the radiation in her body but found none, my suspicions had been correct. Even though it could have been my radiation that took her down at first, magic was now working its way on hurting her. This was worse than I thought. There was nothing but a freezing and dark feeling rolling around her. That was the only way to describe it. I chewed on my bottom lip and shook my head in frustration. I didn't know the first thing about magic, because I am certain allakahzam wouldn't work. Natasha turned her head towards me and reached for my upper arm, as that was the only solid part that could be reached.

"K-kiera, you knonow what t-tto do. Th-think like him." She said giving my arm a light squeeze and letting it fall with a tremor that coursed through her. I had to do this, she trusted me. At least I hope she did. I reached out to her thoughts but inside she was screaming about pain and wanting it to end. I wet my lips and pushed aside my emotions, everything needed to be clear and precise, that's how Loki worked. He could control his emotions long enough to work a spell. I let my body feel out the cold fog that filled her and I willed it to return to my hands. The force did nothing but fight as if I was doing it wrong, which I probably was. If I couldn't move it and contain it, then maybe I could try to make it disappear. I felt it ripple through her and another physical ripple moved her. I heard the heart monitor buzz constant for a few seconds then return to the varied beep that meant she was still here. When she was more relaxed I focused again. I imagined the force getting smaller, each individual piece shrinking. Slowly the cold feeling in her faded, the warmth returning. Her heart rate increased and I could feel her becoming more alive than she was. When it was gone I pulled back and looked at my hands. They were tinted blue and glowing. I looked at them in awe, before it turned to shock. The door swung open and I turned to face our company. At first there was nothing but a cold breeze that filtered in, then Thor marched in followed by Clint. Clint looked at my hands and pointed.

"The hell is that?" Thor looked down at them and his face went blank.

"The trace of Jotunheim" Came two voices in my mind. One was The loud boom of Thor the other was velvet and like honey. Loki.

**AN: dun dun dunnnnn. Yeah that happened**


	22. Promise Me

**AN: so sorry this is taking me so long to update. I've been getting ready to go to college and everything else. Sorry sorry sorry. **

_You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?_

_Kelly CLarkson 'Hear Me'_

* * *

"The what?" I asked looking into Thor's big blue eyes. He held a distant look as if he was remembering the time he had dealt with this before.

"It makes sense now. Her body was burning from the inside." He stepped towards me and grabbed my wrist. "When a Jotun touches you the skin is burnt away because their skin is so cold. Your skin becomes black and dead. The same thing was happening to the Lady Widow, only inside of her. It is miraculous she lasted as long as she did." Thor released my wrists and walked to Natasha who had just been laying there taking it all in. Clint stepped up to me and still has a stern look on his face. I barely heard him mumble Thanks before he joined Thor. I looked down at my hands and watched the blue fade away. My fingers were trembling from the cold. Then I remembered Loki had spoken to me as well. Did that mean he was here? I ignored everyone else in the room and looked around for any trace of him. No this isn't fair. He could see me when I was filtering in his thoughts, but I couldn't see him. I let out an irritated growl and could hear his laughter. _Where are you? _I walked out into the hall and saw no one but a doctor with his back turned to me. He had long black hair and was writing down something on a chart. I walked up to him and forcefully turned him around. He was taken aback at my sudden outburst and it was clear this man was not Loki, he wasn't nearly as tall now that I looked nor was he as beautiful.

"sorry." I mumbled then turned back to the room. Inside Clint was holding Natasha's hand and watching her every move to make sure I had healed her. Thor watched the scene like I did not clearly understanding the bond that ran between the two assassins.

"Clint, she's still fine in my books." Natasha said nodding her head towards me. Clint looked over at me and scoffed.

"Tasha, I think you may have suffered some brain damage. She was the one who attacked you."

"Clint I killed someone she was still close to. She's seen her loved ones killed in front of her before, this was probably built up rage and her mind went into auto pilot. Kill the one who killed your loved ones. That's what she couldn't do before and she did it this time. Besides Clint, you didn't see the pain in her eyes when she couldn't figure out how to heal me." Natasha said removing her hand from his grip and turning to face the wall. Clint sighed and left the room. That just left this odd trio. An angry assassin, a confused god, and a taken aback super freak. How did Natasha come to the conclusion about me. Had Fury told her all about my past with the C.I.A.? Guess when you work in an agency like this there are no privacy policies. I looked over to Thor who was focusing on a spot in the room. His eyes kept readjusting like he was having a hard time seeing something. I looked over at the spot and could see nothing.

"Thor what are you looking at?" He snapped back to reality and looked at me, then my wrist where Loki preformed his magic. I glanced between him and my wrist bringing it close and faintly saw a scar. It was tinged blue as my hands had been, and it was shaped to match my tattoo. Upon staring at the mark I saw it move with each pulse of blood.

"Fair Kiera, I believe you were right about him binding yourselves together. Though he is not physically here, his presence can be felt. This will be problematic." Thor glanced at Natasha who now had her full attention directed at us. What did Thor mean? I couldn't see Loki anywhere. But then again he had my powers and you can't find me at all. I looked in the corner where Thor had been staring and I can practically feel that smirk forming. He was here. Thor walked towards him and as soon as he reached the corner I could feel a cold breeze on my neck. I stiffened and tried to determine his exact location.

"What in hell do you want?" I spat

"You handled my powers well. I just wanted to commend you." He stated with his words sounding like velvet in my mind. I glare at the wall in front of me and watch Thor walk back towards me.

"Is he speaking to you? Tell him he should leave now before I find him and give him a new punishment fit for him on Asgard." Thor spoke. Loki's chuckle danced in my head and then it faded. The chill I felt in the air was gone as was the mark on my wrist. He was gone now.

"You couldn't hear him?" I said in disbelief.

"I heard only your increased heart rate and our breathing."

"Then how did you-"

"You spaced out." Natasha said. I looked at her trying to sit up in her bed. Thor rushed to her and helped her sit up without hurting her. "Thanks. Now Kiera, if he can enter your mind, we'll need to know. You can become his best tool to getting information from us. We can't trust you with any information if this is true." I furrowed my brow, alas, I was being used for Loki's scheme. However, I could use him all the same. He needed me to get information on the Avengers and had to sacrifice his own secrets being compromised hoping I would never realize what I could do.

"Thor, I believe I need to go into hibernation." I said letting a small laugh reach my words. The pair looked at me confused. "Yes, he can see me, but I can see him as well. It's a flaw in his plan."

"No Kiera, my brother does not make mistakes so easily."

"Yeah I doubt he would show you anything." Natasha retorted. I tilted my head they weren't getting it.

"Well then you show me nothing but false information and he can't get what he wants. I will not turn you guys over to him." The pair remained silent thinking over my idea. "Well, can you trust me?" I asked looking at them.

"I have never lost my trust in you." Thor said.

"Us girls got to stick together." I smiled and walked towards Natasha.

"I am still sorry for what I did to you Natasha." She smiled and hit me in the arm really hard. "OW!" I held my arm that now lost all its feeling. She laughed and got up from her bed.

"Consider that as payback. Now, we got some false information to fill your head with." She limped out of the room trying to hide her soreness and Thor waited for me to move.

"You realize you can truly change him don't you?" He whispered. I looked at the god of Thunder who now looked far less intimidating. "You have access to parts of his mind that even the best sorcerers of Asgard couldn't reach. You must help him Lady Kiera, he is my brother. I will forever be in gratitude if you could succeed in this endeavor." His eyes watered a bit and his hands gripped my shoulders lightly.

"Thor, I already made a promise to change them both. One died and I don't think I made any progress on him, and I still loved him." I looked away from the god not wanting him to see me break to pieces up close. "Loki is the only thing I really have left to work with. My family is somewhere far away from here and I've missed to much school to even think about finishing this semester, you guys can't have me working on anything that involves his defeat, so yes. He's all I have left to do. I will change him, for you, for us. I believe he has a heart there somewhere and when I find it you'll be the first to know." Thor enclosed me in a hug and I let him hold me there. I would have fallen if he hadn't because the reality of my words sank in. I had nothing left but Loki as of now.

"Thank you Kiera, you will always be a friend to me. Think no request of me mad, because whatever you need or want I will get you." He let me go and I held onto his arms for support. He had his huge smile on and I smiled because of it. This is what true sibling love was. It was so pure and yet, Loki chose to destroy it every time it was even near him. How on earth could I change a man who pushed away the love from his family? Surely a girl like me had no sway on a man like him. Well, I guess we'll find out.

**AN: there i hope that makes up for lack of update if not sorry**


	23. Ya'll Ready For This?

**AN: here we go again, hope this is better for ya. and i did advertise my stark story a little bit in here. Why? Becasue i can. so let's do this. **

_Is there anybody out there?  
That can see what a man can change?  
It's better that you don't care  
Because he knows that he's in his stage  
I feel the paranoia.  
When there's a time, put you in your place  
In the eyes of those who watch ya  
Well they can wait 'til you hit your face_

_All American Rejects 'Top Of The World'_

* * *

"My dear you must learn to be less obvious in your attempts to wriggle information out of me." Loki said looking at a tablet in his hands. We were in a more elegant bedroom than his previous one. This had become routine in the past few times I visited him while I slept. Before I could become completely alert in his mind he would move to his bedroom, where I could see nothing of the scheme that was unfolding by his hand.

"Well if you weren't so damn difficult and secretive I wouldn't have to attempt to wriggle anything." I said getting irritated. He just chuckled and smirked paying no mind to me. I needed that tablet but unfortunately this current situation allowed for me not to grab anything. I could only sit next to him and see nothing but the glare on the screen.

"Tell me, my pet, how blind do you think I am to your tricks? You have tried seduction, kindness, child-like behaviors, and now you think technology will give you them the answers? This is a bond between you and I and no amount of technology can interrupt nor intervene with it. I believe I have lost all trust I had in you now. It's a shame my dear, I was growing quite fond of our little, what would you call them, ah, dates."

"Loki you are just impossible. Whatever you are doing, whatever you are planning, you do not need to go through with it. End it now, and you will not have to know the shame of being defeated by the Avengers twice." I said as a punch in the gut. He looked at me and the tablet disappeared. He towered over me glaring and I leaned away from him.

"There is no stopping it now my dear. I will not be defeated this time. I have calculated my every step with precious thought. Nothing your heroes can do will stop me! I will succeed in making this realm my own perfect Utopia and the inhabitants will kneel before me. I give you an ultimatum; join me on my path to success and I shall swear no harm will ever come to you, or die with your precious false idols you call the Avengers. I am offering you the world and you would be a fool not to join me. Do not make me wrong about you twice in one evening my pet." He sneered, yet all his words came out as the honey that they always did. I bit the inside of my cheek. Surely he couldn't be serious about me joining him. For the sacrifice my father and uncle made, I could not join a man wanting to destroy my home. Not when they were working so hard and died trying to protect it from the mortal dangers. I was here now to do what they couldn't. Defeat the immortals, make sure my home was safe. I thought if I could change Loki then my job would be easy, but there is no changing a man this stubborn. "I am waiting for an answer."

"You are the trickster god. How can I trust you'll keep your word? I will grow old, you will grow tired of me and I will be cast off to die. You think I don't see through your 'gracious offer'. You know you have never given me anything to truly enjoy. Everything you give me, or offer me has something that will backfire on me! You are selfish and cruel! What goes on in your mind that makes you think you would ever make a great ruler?!" Loki narrowed his eyes and I felt a terrible pain through my body. I screamed and I could feel my veins burning and stinging. My skin was sore as though it was sunburnt and my limbs felt weak. Every bit of me was fighting itself and tearing off in different directions. My scream become weaker as I felt air leave my lungs and my throat felt as if someone was running a grate against it. Before I could pass out from lack of oxygen it was all gone. I looked at Loki and he had a cruel smirk on his face.

"That was just a preview of the pain you will endure if you chose to go against me." The background faded and it was just Loki. "Consider your options and choose wisely and quickly. " He said simply before he vanished as well. I woke up sore and attempted to look around but the helmet I was wearing prevented that.

"Stark, get it off!" I said groaning. Stark rushed into the room with Bruce not far behind.

"Are you alright? Was it the helmet?! You were screaming like a banshee!" Bruce said while Stark removed the helmet.

"How could it have been the helmet Bruce? It didn't work at all! It picked up nothing!" Stark said throwing it across the room. "Helsweth Technology. Pft. Helsweth pieces of shit." He said looking at a monitor beside me.

"Loki said the bond was between him and I, no technology could get involved with it." I stated scratching my head and looking at the worried expressions.

"That doesn't explain then why you were screaming." Bruce said crossing his arms.

"He showed me what I would go through if he broke the bond. He reveled nothing yet again."

"And we won't reveal anything to him! We'll treat you like a mushroom. Keep ya in the dark and feed you shit. We can't have you know anything." Stark said.

"I know."

"What do you know?" I rolled my eyes

"No! Oh my god!" I put my head back against the pillow and sighed.

"Know what about which god? Norse god? God of Thunder? God of Mischief? God of-"

"Stark!" Bruce yelled at him ending his joking. Stark chuckled a bit and went to retrieve the helmet.

"Thank you Bruce." I said sitting up. "So why were you using someone else's toys?" I said to Stark. He looked at me then the helmet and smirked to himself.

"Helsweth is the best at Neuroscience Technology but yet it can't do what we need it to. Shame." His smile grew and I saw Bruce roll his eyes. "Guess Helsweth ain't better than me at all." He walked out clearly too pleased that it didn't work and I looked to Bruce for an explanation. He opened his mouth and tried to come up with the story but just shook his head.

"It's a competition. And a boost to his pride. Those two have been at it for a while now. I'm secretly on Helsweth's side." Bruce said quietly.

"Traitor!" Tony yelled from the other room. I laughed and got up from the bed hoping to find food. I had been sent in here this morning for this test and judging by the lighting from my window, it was nearly night. Bruce grabbed my arm noticing I was moving slow.

"Come on. Let's get you some food." We walked in silence out of the lab and back to the suite. Bruce had joined the group of people who still trusted me. Those who were still against me were Clint and Steve. Steve I believe was about to be won over, but Clint still avoided me. Even after Natasha had been up and moving around for the past week, he still kept to himself around his team. When I walked in he glanced over his shoulder then left the couch walking towards his room. Thor stepped away from the cabinets and went to stop him.

"Thor, if he's going to continue to act this way, Let him." He stopped moving and walked back with a gruff to the cabinets looking for something to snack on before dinner. Bruce guided me to the table and let me sit down in the chair. He went into the kitchen to get me something and Steve walked in and sat across from me.

"Kiera, I believe your strong willed and will fight hard for whatever side you're on, but I am not to sure which side that is." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Steve, we've been over this. I am on your side. My dad and uncle were soldiers and fought for the safety of those they cared about. I intend to follow in their footsteps."

"But I think you care about Loki." He retorted. My face dropped, he was right, in the smallest way I did care for him. Steve nodded his head and pursued his lips. "Looks like I got more to think over." He said leaving. I tried to yell at him to stop him but what could I do? He was right, there was no point arguing. I put my head down on the table and wished I could go back to the simplicity of my home. All of this was about to be too much. I could tell I was getting fatigued from working with Loki in my dreams, trying to help Thor pinpoint Loki's new location, having the Science Boys run experiments on me and training when I wasn't cooking was causing it. I avoided mirrors because I knew I wasn't going to like what I saw. I'm sure with all that plus dealing with Clint was going to give me a white streak in my hair. Loki's powers had gun to fade over the week. I wasn't hearing thoughts as much anymore, teleporting, or throwing projections of myself when I felt threatened. Unfortunately I also didn't feel as lively as I had when the bond was new. I was becoming my normal, well as normal as I am, self again. I let out a groan and I heard a glass hit the table. I looked up and Bruce had made me a cup of hot coco. I smiled at his generosity. He was always kind to me. Perhaps that's because he was still thinking over his life changing plans. I took the glass and sipped it letting the warmth sooth my throat.

"Mmm, now all I need is a back massage and I'll be in heaven." I said. Bruce laughed at me and shook his head.

"Sorry about ya. My hands don't do that."

"Alright, fine. So have you thought more on that one thing?" I asked raising a brow. His face dropped and I regretted saying anything about it. "Sorry Bruce I-"

"Yeah, I've thought more on it. I'm going to wait until we have Loki back on Asgard before I worry about that." I shook my head and looked down at my cup watching the steam disappear.

"I have a long to do list Bruce, but I think I can add 'send Loki's ass back home' to the list." I said trying to lighten the mood. He scoffed a bit and patted me on the shoulder. I felt the energy flow off of him and it sent a shiver down my spine. He quickly drew his hand back and looked concerned.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said smiling. I grabbed the mug of coco and went to my room and made it to the door before I heard the snide comments of Tony.

"Hey! Get her back here! Honey I just got off work I expect a warm meal to be awaiting me!" I clenched my jaw. I debated my next move for a second before deciding there wouldn't be too many after effects. I turned around and walked out in the living room. He smiled and held his arms out. "Ah! Sweet cheeks! What are you making daddy for dinner?" I smiled at him.

"You said you wanted something hot right _dear?" _I sneered the last word.

"Why yes!" I nodded my head, pursed my lips and looked around.

"Well I got something hot for you." I said. He perked up hoping it was something dirty but it was the hot coco in his face that was what he was getting.

"AH!" He said falling over. I set the cup down on the table as I walked by and grabbed for the doorknob of my room. I saw Clint open his down the hall and look for the commotion. He saw Tony prance around and smirked to himself. Well, at least he was starting to come around. I opened the door and a very cold draft blew past me.

"_Be ready, because I am." _I turned around and ran back to my team. Tony looked up from the hot coco on his shirt and everyone else looked at me as well.

"come to apologize?" Tony said.

"He's ready." I said. The amount of fear and shock that now filled the room was palpable. We weren't didn't know exactly what we were up against and he was already coming for us now. This wasn't good.

**an: let's get some traction shall we? this is going to pick up some because i say so. review and such please. **


	24. One More Night

**AN: I am so terribly sorry this took so long! I just started college and then i watched War horse one day and had some Nocholls feels and then i was distracted by tumblr and o am just terrible i know! I had writers block and i hope this makes up for everything! **

* * *

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.  
Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.  
So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_'one more night' maroon 5_

* * *

"Wait, he's ready for what?" Steve said. "And which he? Are we talking about Loki?"

"Of course capicle! He's ready to put his plan in motion, which we have no idea what this plan entails. Sounds like we're, pardon my French, fucked!" Tony said crossing his arms. The hot coco long since removed from anyone's thoughts. Thor walked close to me and looked me in the eye.

"You mortals paid no attention to her when she first awoke did you?" Thor said turning to look at all those in the room with accusation.

"No you see Thor I was kind of worried about the hammer that went through the wall!" Tony yelled. "She didn't say anything that important anyway." Tony said walking to his mini-bar. Thor shook his head and walked over to Natasha.

"Lady Widow, you read what was said in the interrogation! DO you not remember Jörmungandr?"

"I remember it being mentioned, however I have no idea what it is."

"It's a serphant! It's a sign of Ragnorok." I said remembering glancing over it in my mythology book.

"wait rags and rocks? Snakes? What it this some hippy thing?" Tony said uncorking a bottle. I glared at him and he poured his drink.

"Tony, be serious!" Bruce yelled walking over to us. "How big is this snake?" He asked Thor.

"I have no idea of its size, I have never laid eyes on him. All I know is the prophecy of my people. I must fight him." Thor said omnisciently.

"Prophecy? What is this Ragnorok? Is it like revelations?" Steve asked.

"If by that you mean the end of the world, then yes Captain. I suspected as much when Lady Kiera spoke of Jörmungandr, however I couldn't be certain. If this all true, I will have to return to Asgard, for they will need me there." Thor began walking away and I ran over to stop him.

"Oh hell no! Your ass is staying right here! If what I've read in my mythology books is true, we keep Loki here on earth, we defeat him, and your realm should remain safe." I stated firmly.

"Yeah princess, I'm going to have to let Thor fight his own destiny here." Tony said walking over to us sipping on her drink.

"We can't be selfish Stark! Loki will destroy our world then go to Asgard and come back!" Natasha said. Stark just didn't seem to care. Bruce put his hand on my shoulder.

"Kiera, is there anything you can tell us that may help us out?"

"I have nothing but the name. Loki was very careful not to slip again." I walked over to the island in the kitchen and rubbed my arms, somehow I got chills.

"Let's just continue to work as if nothing happened. Loki talks a big game but that's it. He's all talk! When he does make a move we'll be ready." Tony said heading back out to his lab. Clint followed him out and drug him back in by his collar. Natasha and I both looked at each other in confusion. What is Clint doing now?

"Tony, we have to be prepared to fight right now! SO if you're going in that lab you  
better be making some damn good weapons and they better be ready in a few hours. I'm going to talk to Fury, when I get back, I want you all to be ready." He said shoving Tony out the door with him.

"The hell has gotten into him?" Steve asked.

"I have no idea. But I'll go find out." Natasha said running out the door after him. I began to take off after her but Thor held me in place.

"No, we must let her go talk to him alone. You must rest anyway." He said to me like I was some child.

"I've rested all damn day Thor trying to get answers to what Loki is up to and this team is hanging together by threads! I need to make sure Clint is ok! It's my fault the team is in this shape anyway!" Thor nodded slightly and let my words hit him.

"Just allow the archer time with her. She knows him better than anyone." I sighed and pulled my arm back. I needed to do something to help our team out. Anything, including buying them time. The only way that could happen is if Loki was distracted and that wasn't likely. I walked towards the balcony and let the wind whip through my hair. I inhaled that pure crisp air and tried to think. The wind turned colder and I had some urge to jump off the balcony. I opened my eyes and turned around letting my back rest on the railing. Steve and Bruce were talking on the couch while Thor was looking through the fridge. No one would notice my absence if I chose to jump off and fly around for a while. I climbed the railing and perched on top of it. I bit my lip thinking of how just a few weeks ago if I tried this, I would end up a pancake on the sidewalk. So much has changed since then and it's just too much for anyone to go through, yet here I am about to be sent off on a dangerous mission that could very well be my death. Behind me I heard footsteps approaching and I glanced to see Thor coming closer a jar of nutella in his hands. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just taking a break, I'll be back in a few hours. I need to clear my head of everything and being cooped up with all of you doesn't help my stress filled mind."

"Lady Kiera you must stay in case we need you!" I pulled the SHIELD issued phone from my pocket doing my best not to fall.

"Thor we have these magical little devices that help us keep in touch, alright? If you need me call me." I said before jumping off and putting my phone in my pocket during the fall. Before too many people could see me I changed forms and flew out to the only relaxing place I could think of off the top of my head. I landed on the green surface and rested against a huge spike. Yes, the Statue of Liberty's head was the most relaxing place I could think of. I laid down and watched the sky change colors as the sun finished it's decent in the sky. My family needed me, my country, my world. I was supposed to stop this from happening so no one would know the pain of losing someone like I did. But how could I? I was powerless against whatever Loki could throw at me because he could stop me from using my powers. I had nothing left but Loki, so I couldn't kill him. I covered my face with my hands and knew that this would be a disaster, people would die because unlike my uncle and dad, I couldn't bulk up and do what needed to be done. I let my tears fall from my eyes. This was it. I would fail miserably and see my new friends get hurt in the progress. I felt a gentle grip on my wrists and the cool hands pried mine away from my face. His eyes were green but the blue began to shimmer through them.

"Do not cry my love. It makes you look too fragile." He said smoothly. I sniffed and instantly a plan formed in my head. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him close. He was taken aback at the sudden attachment and awkwardly put his hands on shoulders.

"I can't do it Loki." He gently pushed me back so he could look at my face. His thumb found my tears and wiped them away.

"What can't a beautiful, strong, young lady such as yourself do?" He said generally concerned.

"They want me to give up and go home. They said I have nothing better to do because I can't get information out of you. I just wanted to protect my family." I sobbed more and laid back down on my stomach. I felt his touch on my back and I stiffened.

"My dear, if it is what you wish, even though you betrayed me, I will not harm your family." I smiled to myself that was a plus. But he wanted something, he had to of.

"What do you want?"

"Join me and become my queen." He said lying beside me and grazing my side with his hand. Of course it would come to that. He had mentioned it every time we were together that he wanted me as his queen. I looked over at him with my bloodshot eyes and his held nothing but general concern.

"What future could we have together? You will outlive me and I could never compare to you in your kingdom. You're more powerful than me. I would assume you'd want to be your queen's equal. Not her superior." He flinched at my words and closed his eyes.

"You are my equal don't you see?" He said opening his eyes and sitting up. I bit my lip and looked off into the distance of the Avenger's Tower and saw the lights come on. If Loki is here, he's not charging off and destroying my world. Tony can continue to work and they can get a plan in motion. I looked back at Loki and saw his hurt expression.

"How?"

"I've tried to break you so many times and yet, you have always bested me. You have a magic all your own and your passion and intellect is just as great as mine. Do not make me beg for you."

"Isn't that what you've been doing since we met?" I asked snidely. He rolled his eyes and stood up walking over to the spikes. He looked over at the ocean and then back at me holding his hand out and I debated on how safe this was. I stood and joined him he placed me between him and the edge.

"There's a saying I heard you Midgardians say before, and I believe it applies to you." He said grazing his hands up and down my arms sweetly.

"What's that?"

"You're literally stuck between the devil and the deep blue sea." I laughed and shook my head. Oh he was so right. Killing him would ensure that everyone was safe, but I felt something for him, I cared about him, so he had to live for my selfish need. I just needed to keep him distracted right now focus on that.

"The deep blue sea looks more inviting at the moment. Definitely less threating, I can swim." I said trying to make a joke. He sighed and moved his hands down to my hips pressing me closer to him.

"I'm threating? Well let's see how the sea is." He walked forward out onto one of the spikes of Liberty's crown and by our current position I was walking right towards the edge with him. I clung to him and pressed my heels into the surface of the crown and tried, with no success, to stop. "Come now dear pet, it's just exploring your options in more depth." He said in my ear. I was clutching to him and pressed to close to him I could feel his heartbeat on my back.

"Loki, please." I whispered closing my eyes and turning my head to the side. As long as he held me I couldn't save myself. I heard him chuckle and his breath moved my hair and touched my neck making me shiver.

"Don't be so frightened, I will not let you perish." He turned me around gracefully and sat down letting his legs dangle over each side. I slowly turned around to face him. He held his arms out motioning for me to join him. I was shaking as I moved to sit down but just as I let one foot move I slipped and I began to fall. I screamed and tried to change forms but my fear overrode my every thought. No focus for the life of me! I at the last second changed forms and slowed down my fall to a soft landing but before I reached the ground a pair of arms wrapped around me making me solid and pulled me close. "How am I supposed to save you when you save yourself?" I pushed off of his chest and looked up at him.

"Did you make me fall?!" I screamed still hysterical.

"No, I would never intentionally harm you." He said kissing my forehead. I was breathing heavily and couldn't help but embrace him again. He lightly squeezed me and we stood there for a while.

"Loki, you would no sooner kill me when I sided with the Avenger's why act so concerned for me now?" I said into his chest. He sighed and let his arms drop.

"Give me one night to convince you to stay with me, on my side. Just one. The last night, the calm before the storm." He begged. I looked at him and glanced at Avenger's Tower. How long before they call me? "I will feed you if that's what you're wondering." He said trying to make a joke. I snapped my head back to him and giggled.

"No I was wondering if I could be safe with a mass murderer bent on destroying the world." He smiled and nodded his head.

"I give you my word-"

"The word of a Lie smith? How golden." I said scoffing. He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"I am going to do this because, regardless of how you treated me last time, I do trust you. You care deeply about those who mean a lot to you and maybe I could convince you I'm worth caring for." He said. I arched my brow and tried to judge the truth of his words.

"Your brother still loves you and believes your worth it. Is that not enough?" Loki scoffed and walked away from me. I watched him walk towards the edge of island and saw the sun really start sinking.

"He is blinded by a lie my father wove. I am forever in his shadow and to open up to him would be pure weakness. Only fools are weak." He said. I ran over to him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"But talking to a foolish girl may be seen as weak as well." I said. He turned around and grabbed the sides of my face.

"One night. Yes or no?" He asked. It would buy time for those at the Tower.

"Yes." He pressed his lips against mine and moved his hands down to my thighs picking me up and wrapping my legs around him. I squealed and pulled back. "Loki I-"

"We both know everything has been building up to this, just relax." He said gripping my thighs. I shook my head.

"I can't just give myself over to you completely." I said shaking my head. He nodded and kissed my neck nipping the flesh teasingly making my breath hitch. He laughed and put me back on my feet.

"I'm a patient man, and I have all night dear." My eyes got huge. He did have me all night to himself, just so the Avengers could have more time. I bit my lip, what did I get myself into?

* * *

**Sorry that took so long i hope that makes up for it. Please don't hate me i am soooooo sorry this took so long. Forgive me! **


	25. a thousand lies and a good disguise

**AN: Please don't hate me by the end of this alright? k thanks. It's worth it, it's all worth it! I own Kiera and nothing else. **

* * *

_Show me how to lie_  
_You're getting better all the time_  
_And turning all against the one_  
_Is an art that's hard to teach_  
_Another clever word_  
_Sets off an unsuspecting herd_  
_And as you step back into line_  
_A mob jumps to their feet_

_..._  
_Slowly out of line_  
_And drifting closer in your sights_  
_So play it out I'm wide awake_  
_It's a scene about me_  
_There's something in your way_  
_And now someone is gonna pay_  
_And if you can't get what you want_  
_Well it's all because of me_

_'You're gonna go far kid.' The Offspring_

* * *

We walked down the crowded streets of New York , Loki now wearing something he would have as Logan trying to blend in more. Our conversations thus far had been mainly concerning how nice I looked and how I was coping well with being bound to such a great and powerful god such as Loki. I caught him look me over multiple times during the hour of walking.

"I'm not going to do a trick you know?" I said walking faster than him and he caught up grabbing my elbow.

"I realize that but I've just come to a conclusion." I turned and looked at him. People were now walking around us still trying to go places at night.

"What?" I said flatly.

"You're much more at ease here where no one notices you as opposed to your own home. Where there are only the select few who even know you here, you are more relaxed. At home everyone knew you and gave you attention but you were suffocated. This is what I don't get. You love anonymity, yet crave an individual's attention." He looked at me to explain and I sighed. If I summoned up every ounce of my phycology course work I doubt I'd even come close to figuring myself out but I could try.

"I- I really don't know why that is. My mom said I was a people-pleaser. I changed based on my surroundings, because I don't like to disappoint people."

"Which explains a lot." He mused.

"Huh?"

"You try to be a strong fighter for the Avengers, you tried to play an obedient daughter at home, and for me you are defiant yet broken. Blayne you were strong, you were scared you were everything."

"Because I still could be myself around him. He still knew me better than anyone." I whispered. I let my head hang low and slumped. He knew me better than myself and I let him die. I let him go on a path of evil. I heard Loki groan beside me. "What?" I asked perking my head up.

"Do not do that." He said holding a hand over his chest.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Feel so despaired. So hopeless, remorseful. WE are linked, when you feel such strong emotions like that, I feel their effects as well." He stated. I furrowed my brow and tried to wrap my mind around it. That could explain any mood swings I had.

"Why did you link us?" Loki stiffened and glanced at me then away. He walked away from me and I followed him. "It's a simple question!" I asked walking in step with him.

"It is not simple. I fancy you. You're a surprise and a beautiful woman, yet you are insecure about everything, that's why you're a people pleaser. I linked us so that I could find you, know when you're in danger, and protect you."

"You'd protect me even when you're hell-bent on destroying everything I know and love?! Now who's the confusing one!?" I asked backing away from him. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You over-analyze everything."

"I do not! What do you really want?" I asked. He walked over to me ignoring and shoving those walking around us.

"I want you," He grabbed my trembling hands and looked me in the eyes. "As my queen, my equal, my love. Is it so hard to believe I'm capable of that?" I looked at him and searched his face. He was being so open. How could I not believe him? Well, let's see he is the god of lies and he's going to destroy my world. Yeah shouldn't trust him.

"Yes it's hard to believe." I tore my hands from his and walked on. He sighed and I heard him mumble under his breath.

"This will be a long night."

O"O"O"O"O"

"Alright Kiera where's my dinner? I've located you're crazy boyfriends location you can now go have another destructive sleep-over!" Tony announced walking in the door to the apartment with Bruce in tow.

"She's not here." Thor stated walking from the kitchen to meet his friends. Tony met him at the counter and gave him a skeptical look.

"What do you mean not here?" He asked

"She wished to have some alone time and clear her mind." Thor stated simply munching on a pop tart.

"Well I wanted dinner waiting for me when I got done working my ass off!" Tony said resorting to the bar across the way in the lounge area.

"So make it yourself!" Steve said from the couch. "I think Kiera has earned a few hours to herself."

"What's got you so riled up Stars?" Tony said pouring a himself a glass and nursing it as he walked over to him.

"You think she's just here to serve us!" Steve jabbed.

"No! It was a joke! Calm down. But seriously we figured out where Loki is we need her so we can start formulating a plan of attack." Steve stiffened a bit and a shimmer of fear passed his eyes.

"Someone get her back here." Bruce said. Steve sighed and pulled a phone from his pocket. He fumbled with the touch screen for a moment before Tony ripped it away from him and dialed Kiera's number. He heard nothing but the constant dull ring of a dead line.

"Well that's not good." Tony said throwing the phone back at Steve.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Her line is dead. Not even a voicemail. She could be dead too. That's a problem." Tony said rising from his seat on the couch. Everyone was panicking now, excluding Tony. He was always trying to play cool.

"Well we have to try and find her!" Thor said

"What if she ran off with Loki?" Steve asked tasting the words before they came out. He seemed to be conflicted with the idea. On one hand, she was his teammate, but something was telling him to push this idea, it was more plausible.

"She wouldn't do that." Bruce said "She cares about the team too much to just throw everything away!"

"What if she cares about Loki more? He was already using her as a spy! Think about what he did to Barton! It's not hard for him to manipulate people around him, and it'd be easy to change someone who likes him!" Steve stated now backed behind the idea.

"I thought you were on her side!" Thor said.

"I was until Barton snapped. He made excellent points that you all refused to believe because she's been so nice! I mean yes she is a nice girl around here who helps out a lot, but do we really know her? We should be glad she's not here right now while we're planning! She is probably on his side, and was the whole time!" Steve stated growing angry.

"You need to calm down Rogers. She's not going to turn us over to the psycho!" Bruce said.

"How do we know that for sure? Loki is always one step ahead, he could pull the wool right over our eyes and we'd never notice until it was too late." Rogers said grimly.

O"O"O"O"

"Dinner? What's next a long walk on the beach?" I scoffed as Loki held the door open to an Italian Bistro.

"No but I said I would feed you. So I will." I rolled my eyes as we were escorted to the back in a dim candle lighted booth. Loki pulled my chair out for me and asked for some red wine to be brought to our table.

"How did-"

"Reservations my dear. I have learned some of your customs and adapted. However I'm not going to make these permanent adaptations. Now, I'll ask again. Please join me, as I do not want to see you side with such an odious bunch of freaks that are doomed to fail." He said full of sincerity. I laughed and crossed my arms leaning away from him.

"You're crazy, you know that right? They will beat you."

"They have no idea what's coming. They won't be expecting it at all, and I relish in the fact that I have bested them." I furrowed my brow and tried to piece together anything I could to figure out his plans. "Oh, don't bother my pet. You didn't see it coming either."

"See what?" I asked scared. I looked around me checking for anyone that looked suspicious and Loki laughed at me. The waiter walked up and I kept my eye on him as he poured the wine leaving the bottle at our table.

"Oh dear me. You are rather jumpy. Do you think I would be so rude as to attack anyone whilst they dine? That's just bad manners for a King don't you think?" He had a sick smile on his face and I bit my lip. Great, after dessert, I am out of here.

"I think any king who tries to rule with violence, is a poor king." I stated looking down at the menu. He studied me and seemed to conceder what I had said before brushing it off and looking at his menu.

"It's all in perspective dear heart. All in perspective." He said not looking up from his menu. I wasn't even reading the ink on the page I was trying to wrap my mind around the fact that he was here and we were talking over dinner. This is just great, on a date with evil. "What will you be having?" He asked carelessly. I looked up at him confused. Was he really trying to play everything cool? Did he really see this as a date? He shook his head and closed his eyes. "It was a simple question my pet, no need to look so dumbstruck," He looked back at me and saw the flash of hurt on my face. "I'm sorry. That was uncouth of me. Instincts and all. Forgive me." I looked into his blue-green eyes and smiled a bit, before taking my wine to hide the smile. He was evil and I kept forgetting that. I glanced over the rim of my glass and his eyes were still looking at me to accept his apology. I set the glass down carefully and tried to formulate the correct words.

"I'll forgive you if you tell me how you truly feel about me. Am I just a pawn or am I a plaything? What am I to you Loki?" I finally looked into his eyes and he blinked and I watched his face furrow with confusion. He didn't know. He leaned back and looked at his lap for the answers.

"Well, I suppose the best fitted word would be an object of affection," he glanced up and then back down like he was ashamed to tell the truth. "I desire you in more than just the physical ways, you rival me and it just mystifies me that a mere mortal is as worthy of the blood of an Aseir as you. You have the heart of a warrior and the passion of any scholar and are determined like any laborer. You possess all the strong beauty of a Valkyrie and it's strange to find these qualities in a human. I wish to protect you from harm, as best I can, because in the end I want you by my side to amaze me like you do for all eternity." I started blushing and by the end of his confession I had to be beet red. But could I believe any of it? That's the problem.

"How much was truth?" I asked. He looked up at me hurt filled his face.

"You think I was lying?"

"Well as god of lies and mischief, your word cannot be trusted often." His face dropped and he fought back a smirk.

"You make an excellent point my pet, but every word I spoke was laced with the purity of truth." He stated. I nodded my head slowly and looked back down at the menu. "Would you have questioned it if Logan said those things to you?" I froze. This was true. I would have giggled and blushed and carried on like a normal woman if Logan had told me these things, but Logan wasn't a scheming man trying to take over the world. The waiter came over and asked if we were ready. "A few more moments, my darling is torn between the wide succulent variety of foods you have offered. She never gets used to being treated like a queen." Loki wove his words so artistically the waiter practically shined with pride to be working at this place now. He walked away and I just stared at Loki, he seemed equally proud of himself. His silver tongue was his favorite trait, it was obvious. "Now dear heart, about Logan. Tell me what you thought of him."

"He was kind and a gentleman. His attempts may have been obvious but I felt safe being near the mysterious man."

"And why is Loki so different?" He asked

"Because he's a demented evil mastermind bent on destroying the world I love!"

"Still caught up on that aren't you dear?" He asked clicking his tongue. I scoffed and shook my head. "I'm not going to destroy the world, I am going to fix it!"

"How?"

"There are many methods my dear, regrowth, reform, but everything powered by fear."

"Loki, how can you expect people to listen or even admire their king, when they live in fear of him?"

"Fear and love are closely intertwined. Look at yourself." He looked up at me smirking and then glanced down after making sure his words had the right effect on me. "Besides, fear gets things done, love backfires things. Think on that." I did. Every time I was afraid of Loki I got things done, I escaped, I got things done that needed to be. I feared for my family getting hurt and I left my friends to try and protect them. But love, love made me not want to hurt Blayne when he needed to be stopped, love made me get into a dangerous situation and made me conflict with myself over everything. "When people begin to see things as I do, this world will be better." So I began seeing things as him. Trying to piece together what he was now saying. He bowed his head down looking at the menu again.

"So you are saying love is pointless?" He glanced up and held my gaze. The way his face was now angled he looked more sinister than ever. I continued anyway. "If I'm correct in following your thought process, you don't love freely. It ruins your plans." He slowly lifted his head up and set the menu down in front of him. "You don't love me this is all a bluff, what are you getting at?" He reached for the wine glass and swirled it a few times before sipping from it. He set it down making a loud thud and looked at me with dark eyes.

"I had hoped this evening would go on much longer, perhaps I could have been better off by the evenings end after convincing you I 'loved' you and I had you where I wanted. You truly are too clever for your own good." I shifted in my seat and glanced around. "Blayne, he was blinded by that concept of love as well, and I freed him of it. I twisted his depression and morphed it into anger. He became something then, not just an empty soul. That's the reform that must happened." I gulped down the fear that was forming as he continued. "Because I feel we have grown so close my dearest and you won't be able to tell a soul anyway, I will give you the whole truth; The pond you two were at was the mixing pot for my newest fuel source. I was informed that two people were getting near it and I went to investigate. By the time I got there, you both had fallen in. I decided to let you both die but after thinking, if that original fuel source mixed with a living creature's blood, the effects would be very powerful. So I took it upon myself to rescue the man, thinking he would be stronger, but I was wrong. His blood was too tainted with your mortal's drugs to be as good as I needed it, so I needed a cleaner source. So I had to have you. Unfortunately SHIELD beat me to you and I had to continue to use Blayne, but he would not stop blubbering about you so I reformed his mind and emotions to benefit me! He was very obedient in that state and he became my new toy. He even was kind enough to be a victim of a new spell I found. One that places darkness on the heart that can be spread to whomever the cursed chooses, fortunately mind control works well for the victim to choose wisely." He winked and continued. "But all those details aside, I have you and I will win." His face softened a little for the next part. "Please don't think my offers to be my queen were for show, because I would love to have you beside me after all of this, that is if you survive me draining all the blood from your body." I was frozen. Fear, it just consumed me.

"You-you made Blayne act that way?" I said letting tears form.

"Yes I did. And may I just say, it was a very hard process. He still loved you so much when he woke up, but like I said, love doesn't accomplish anything." He said smirking. I bit my lip and let the tears fall.

"And you never loved me, you just put on a show."

"Alas, you're correct. Love is much too strong a word, I respect and admire you. The love part was a well-organized show based upon the torture of reading Nicholas Sparks." He said wincing a little.

"All of this, and you don't feel a bit of remorse? The bond? The emotions?"

"Doesn't even make me bat an eye, as for the bond, necessary. The emotions are just a side effect of a well thought out scheme." He smirked and sat back enjoying this.

"You monster."

"Mmm, is that it my dear? Let your anger out. Embellish it! Live in it!" My hands balled into fists and my knuckles were white. I was so mad at myself for letting Blayne go like I did and mad at Loki for changing him when he was still a good person. He had blindly lead me on as well. Everything a con.I snapped. I sprung from my seat and let my body change states. Loki was ready for it and grabbed me before I attacked him and set me solid. The same pain he had given me earlier when warning about breaking the bond was running in my body, only my screams were muffled by his hand over my mouth. "Fear, gets things done, anger gets you killed." He said before making us both disappear from the place and into some huge white room in the middle of god knows where. "You and that Captain have been a great help, you giving me power him giving me knowledge." Even in all the pain I managed to breathe out a 'what?'

"You see my dear, when I bonded us I want to know where my fuel source was. When Blayne paid your tower a visit he gave Steve something special from me, a heart of darkness, and as time wore on it's grown more powerful, and by now, if my calculation are correct, he should be turning against the team. I figured if I bound us you would be the bigger picture, a direct connection to the enemy, watch her moves. They all over looked Steve's and now I have you and I have him, ready to destroy the very team he's in charge of." Loki said letting an evil smile form.

O"O"O"O

Clint was walking back into the suite Natasha by his side.

"I am sorry for everything Natasha, she was just trying to help."

"I was trying to you that all along" She punched his arm playfully and he held it in mock pain.

"Too bad that doesn't work for knocking sense into people." He joked.

"Yeah, because if it did I woulda decked ya a lot earlier." She laughed opening the door. Inside it was deadly quiet and the place was a wreck. The window was broken and the couch torn in two. The pair looked at each other preparing their weapons at their belt.

"I wouldn't do that." Came a loud voice behind them. They turned and pointed their guns at the heart of the person. Natasha saw who it was and lowered Clint's weapon.

"It's just the Cap'n Clint." She stated.

"What the hell happened?" Clint asked motioning around.

"Kiera." Steve stated darkly letting an evil smile form that would match Loki's.

* * *

**AN: well, that was a plot twist plus some. now there is a reason behind why steve is blaming Keira and whatnot and i hope that this was good enough to make up for my like state of death for a while back. Plot twists are my favorite and i was debating the Stve thing but then i'm like, you know what: it's a sick thing that loki would totally do. **

**And yeah the 'date' was a set up. Loki hoped by the end of the night he would have her running into his arms and that would make everything easier but well. Kiera's too smart for that shit. However Loki still kinda won... we'll have to fix that! **

**But leave reviews and stuff thanks!**


	26. Some Truth to It

**AN: ok so i was told my loki may be OOC sometimes which is true, but to me loki seems like the man who would conflict over every emotion he has, he would feel passionate about some thing but quickly bury it from the physical eye and eventualy from himself slipping into denial. I find he craves acceptance from those he deems his equal and yet he would hide the pride that would boil from gaining somones acceptance. Loki has so many layers to me and i'm sorry if i don't clearly show them but is loki ever up frnt and clear about anything? Anyway i own kiera and that's it**

* * *

_If I should die tonight  
May I first just say I'm sorry  
For I, never felt like anybody  
I am a man of many hats although I  
Never mastered anything_

_'C'mon' Panic! at the Disco ft. Fun._

Its funny how even in the darkest of situations there was always a positive. I may have been facing an untimely death and under the control of a very manipulative god, but at least my team didn't have to deal with him for a while longer. All of Loki's attention was on me and they had time to work. He pushed me down a very long hallway and every couple of feet there were small windows emitting a green light.

"What's in there?" I asked nodding towards the window. Loki just snickered and continued his pace squeezing my arm a little harder than was necessary. I winched a little and he glanced my way briefly concerned before he put the mask on again. He hoped I would be glib enough not to notice it his change in demeanor. "Do you always have to do that? Pretend like you don't care? Hide everything away? Clearly you were lying about lying! Why?!" He stopped briefly and looked at me letting his eyes wander down and up slowly taking in every bit of me. He smirked a bit before tugging me along again.

"Midgardian phrases are quite peculiar, yet, can be very literal. Do you agree?" He asked as we passed by a set of stairs that revealed the green light was the reflection of light off of a very huge snake. Its scales had to be at least the size of a human body and there was no indication of an end. I gulped as Loki sneered. "Would you agree?" He asked again. I tried to piece together what he had said my mind was lost. Oh yes phrases that were literal.

"What kind of phrases?" I asked ignoring the weakness of my voice.

"Oh you know the 'don't cry over spilt milk', 'early bird gets the worm'. They are funny to hear and yet, sometimes make complete sense."

"Like your deep blue see joke? Hilarious Loki." I said rolling my eyes trying to regain some confidence. He laughed and stopped in front of an out of place wooden door. "What's in there?"

"Curiosity killed the cat." He said opening the door tugging me in behind him. Great, I'm going to be killed. I looked around and saw it was his bedroom from all those dreams we shared. It was warmer because I could feel the fireplace that emitted the soft glow and the carpet was much softer than I remember my ghost feet walking upon. I wondered briefly is those sheets were smoother, silkier than my senses picked up on. Absent-mindedly I walked over to the huge bed and let my fingers glide over the sheets. It seemed so natural that I would come here, because that's what we always did in those dreams. It always started with us sitting on the bed together before he would move away to work on something else. "Any reason why you choose to walk to my bed first?" He asked trying to be a pervert and succeeding. I scoffed and realized he was in the doorway not near me at all. Not touching me. I tried to seize the moment and run, but it only resulted in the wind being knocked out of me by an invisible force. I fell to my knees and was thankful for the plush carpet. I heard Loki click his tongue and I saw his boots in front of me. I looked up to his face and saw the look of amusement on his face. "Do you think I'd be so daft as to allow you free reign here? I made that mistake once and will not be made fool of twice." He said. I couldn't help myself but laugh.

"Yeah well the Avengers will make a great fool of you!" He pulled me up by my hair and I my neck was exposed as I had to look over my cheeks to see him.

"Do you forget that their leader has been compromised and your life is hanging in a very delicate balance now my dear. If I were you, I'd try to be less arrogant of that fact." He gritted and then let his fingers go from my hair and allowed them to lightly touch my back in almost a loving gesture. I didn't realize it until he furrowed his brow and cursed himself walking away, but I was trembling and tears were falling from my eyes. I looked around and tried to compose myself. If I am going to die, I will do it with pride. Loki trifled through his drawer at his desk and pocketed something. I couldn't catch what though and I was mad I missed it. He walked back over to me and held a hand out. I cautiously took it and he kissed it gently letting his lips linger over my knuckles as he spoke. "If you do not live, know that I am sorry," He looked up at me not letting go of my hand. I tilted my head to the side how could he have any remorse over what he would do? " And know that despite my own preaching's on the subject, what I wanted most from you was admiration and acceptance." Ahw how cute for a psycho. "We've met before, and I hope we can meet again," I was so confused. We met before? Before what? "It's a pity you're a mortal and have this much power over me," I tried to pull hand away but he gripped it and reached in his pocket. "You make me feel so many things, but most of all, humanity and remorse. Fleeting feelings a powerful king doesn't need." And with that I saw the needle of a syringe make a move towards my outstretched arm.

"No!" I said before it was too late. He pushed down and the sedative leaked into my veins. I could feel the cold liquid spread and I tried to fight the sleep that was inevitable. I began to fall and Loki removed the needle and let his arms wrap around my waist as he guided me to the bed so I would fall softly. As my head hit the sheets I could feel him play with my hair and my eyes closed. This was it. I would die. Before I lost all thought I felt his lips against my ear.

"Never forget my consideration and," He paused "my unyielding care for you Kiera." Then I was gone.

O"O"O"

I watched as her eyes finally fluttered shut and I sighed. True I did not actually feel myself capable of loving her as she viewed the word. I would not shamelessly pounce about smothering her with kisses and singing our love to the world, all I could do was enjoy our company and be amused with her endlessly. Love is such a weak emotion and though I needed her blood to a point where she may die, I felt remorse. A small opportunity cost. Her life for the future kingdom. I played with her silky locks for a bit before cradling her in my arms. I lifted her limp frame and carried her out of my room. Every time I glanced down at her face a stab of guilt hit me. But I can't be so foolish as to let petty human emotions get in the way of my new plan. I would rid this world of its imperfections and make it my own. But there were ways I could do that without killing her weren't there? All it would take is waiting for her to wake up and I would give up. No! I've come this far nothing is going to stop me. After the way the Aesir mocked me and neglected me, this was my revenge. I could make a kingdom where my subjects treated me like I should. Like a god. Yes, this is what I wanted, I would have my pick of women to choose for entertainment. Kiera's would be the first in a long line of mortals to die for the new Utopia. I barged through the doors of the hospital like room and set her on the white bed. Instantly the doctors that were awaiting her sprang into action and prepared her body to be drained of blood. I stood back idly and watched as they hooked her arms up to needles and I saw her fair form pale the second the tubes filled with red. There was a pain in my chest. Was this from the bond? No if she died, no repercussions would be felt on my end. This was something else entirely. But what? I tried to mull it over but instead just walked out of the room. I had more important things to worry about. I had to get in contact with my new soldier and see what my friends the Avengers were up to so I could make my next step. But as I made my way to Jörmungandr I began to get a migraine and had to grab the railing to stop from falling forward. What was this magic? Then it made sense. I grumbled and marched back the way I had come.

O"O"O"O"

_"And Now students allow me to introduce our guest speaker Eric Selvig!" The Purdue Student Body President announced. The hall filled with applause as he took the stage. I looked over to Blayne who had drug me along to this. A social science major like me had no place listening to a physical scientist speak. Blayne just smiled at me kissing my cheek gently and turning back to the stage. He knew I hated the physical sciences because of their computing. I much preferred to try and understand why an aviator wanted to fly compared to how the plane works. I blocked him out trying to focus on what all homework I had and who wanted to hang out later that night. I didn't realize I fell asleep until Blayne was nudging me and grabbed my hand. _

_"Come on babe, we can go meet him!" He said. I was pulled along and smiled at his enthusiasm. He was such a nerd sometimes. While he joined the group forgetting me I wandered to the edge of Elliot hall leaning against a pillar. A voice behind me spoke up and startled me. _

_"What did you think?" I turned but the shadows made it hard for me to really see the man's face. I had spoken to strangers before in some of my field research talking to one here would be of no harm. _

_"Honestly I fell asleep. I'm more concerned about the inner workings of a culture and the human mind as opposed to the inner workings a machine." _

_"What is the human society if not a well-oiled machine?" The man countered. I mulled it over before responding. _

_"There are too many inner workings and undefinable things in a human society that could never be compared to a machine. It's probably what fascinates me about it all. We look to explain things that can't be. It's also strange seeing how the individual conforms to a group. Their intelligence drops and a leader must be formed, it's primitive." I said facing forward and leaning against the pillar again. _

_"So you seek to find those explanations?" _

_"I seek to understand. The only thing I wish to explain is the inter connections of mythology to the different cultures they pertain to. Such as Odin to Zeus and Hel to the Underworld. So many other things and I hope to understand more through an explanation of that." _

_"If it's Norse mythology you seek, I am quite an expert." He said. I turned again and saw him step forward a beautiful smirk on his face. Sleek raven hair was atop his head and he had a curious look in his green eyes. He was dressed in a very smart day suit and he had a scarf draping around his neck that added a sense of elegance to the already graceful man. He adjusted his outer jacket and was awaiting for me to respond. _

_"Well I-" _

_"Kiera!" Blayne yelled. I turned around ignoring the stranger. He rushed over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "He was so cool!" He kissed my cheek again and I pushed him off. _

_"Hey now! Not in front of people." I giggled. He looked around. _

_"Who? There's no one here!" I opened my mouth to protest but when I turned my head, I saw that any argument I would make would be invalid. We were alone. I cocked a brow and let Blayne guide me out of the hall and out into the outside world of the campus. We walked hand in hand fingers laced and occasionally I would see a person pass in front of us in a suit and jacket with dark raven hair like the man I was talking to. Finally when we made it to the bus stop I saw him reflected in the window behind me and when I turned no one was there that matched the strangers beauty. Blayne and I got on the bus and when we sat down I saw the man get on the bus and sit at the front, looking at me briefly. "Pft, look at that guy. Who is he trying to impress?" Blayne said motioning toward the gentlemen. I just tried to ignore him and cuddled into Blayne as the bus drove to my sorority. When the bus made it to my stop Blayne kissed me and let me go. I walked across the street and heard my name being whispered. I looked around and saw only a dark figure walking away. I rushed inside of the house and tried to forget about the encounter burying myself in homework. That was the first night I locked my door and windows. _

O"O"O"O

"How could Kiera do this!" Tony yelled. "I trusted her! Hell I had her father threating to keep her safe from danger and she's sleeping with danger!"

"You don't know that! He could have kidnapped her!" Natasha argued cleaning up some broken glass.

"Yes because when I am kidnapped my some raging sadistic monster the first thing I do is try and blow up my home!" Tony said trying to salvage some of the notes that had been scattered around the apartment.

"How do you even know this was Kiera? And that maybe she was doing that against her will!"

"Who else would have access to this part of the tower? I hardly doubt Director Fury or Agent Hill would be trying to destroy us!" Steve said. Natasha just scoffed. She had to at least figure out where Kiera was and if she needed saving she would save her. She owed Kiera that.

"Where's Thor?" Clint asked.

"He was thrown out the window during the explosion. And J.A.R.V.I.S. was compromised as well. What sucks most about that is J.A.R.V.I.S. had a date tonight." Tony said stacking the notes. Natasha looked over at Tony confused and Bruce walked over holding his head.

"It's Helsweth." He stated and then everyone understood.

"Wait what if it was her! You gave her temporary access to this place!" Clint shot.

"Amelia is in England and has been for the past five years. She's busy remodeling anyway." Tony said protecting one of the few friends he had.

"Well it all points to Kiera. I mean with the way Tony treated her-" Steve said

"Hey!" Tony interjected.

"And with Loki in her dreams could we really have trusted that she'd stay on our side?" The other Avengers began to see that Steve was right. They could never see into those dreams she had with Loki and they could have been planning and scheming the whole time. The only one not sold on this thought was Natasha.

"Did you not see the way she begged for her family's safety! I don't think she would side with a man who is going to destroy the human race!" She screamed.

"What if Loki gave absolute protection over her family? She would not need us anymore if he protected them!"

"Do you think she'd be that dumb to believe that promise!"

"What would you do Natasha? I'd believe him if I were her! She doesn't know him like we do! You saw how she openly trusted us when she first got here! She would have done the same with Loki!" Both Avengers grew red in the face with anger and were mere inches away from the others face.

"What has gotten into you Steve!? You were her friend!"

"Yeah that was before she sided with the wrong team!" Natasha couldn't stand this anymore she decked Steve in the face and stormed off. This time it was Clint saving her. He chased after her and grabbed her hand she yanked it away. She went to the elevator and Clint stood in the doorway both hands on the doors holding them open.

"Tasha, think about this, Steve's right. When have you let emotions get in the way of something as clear as this?" Clint said pleading for her to join him.

"There was a time in Budapest when someone let emotions compromise a mission, or am I remembering that wrong?" She said bluntly before pushing him out of the way so the doors would close. Clint saw Steve standing behind him in the reflection of the doors. Clint just continued to stand facing the place Natasha was.

"She wasn't wrong." Clint said hallow. Then he turned and looked at the Captain who nodded a bit before patting Clint on the shoulder and ushering him back into the suite.

O"O"O"O"O"

"And?"

"They are beginning to scatter and tear like you said they would." Steve replied to the man he blindly trusted.

"Perfect. And who was so conniving as to try and blow up the Avengers Tower?" The dark man asked knowing the truth.

"Well, certainly not Captain America. It was that dame Kiera, she's just so head over heels in love with you that she'll believe all the promises you make." Steve replied as a matter of fact. Loki chuckled and it echoed in the hall.

"Mmm, well if Kiera lives, and it's doubtful with the state I've left her in, she'll have nowhere to go but right back to me. Perfect! Your loyalty is astounding!" Loki patted the soldier on the shoulder and walked away. Steve furrowed his brow and spoke again.

"Thor was the first to leave, then Natasha. You don't think they'll…" Steve trailed. Loki stopped and turned to face him.

"What? Save her! Show the Avengers that's she's good!? It matters not she will be dead before they reach her and I will have what I need to rule this planet."

* * *

**AN: Dun dun dunnnnn. Boom shaka laka. And the likes. I hope you are all still enjoying this story although i can't be certain by lack of reviews. I accept anything in reviews, except real flammers, they'll piss me off faster than anything and make me not want to write for like days because of shame, but uh yeah so review please~! thanks for reading **


	27. If You're not With Us

**AN: i am sorry this took so long it's more a filler than anything and i am so sorry. i did it all on notepad on my ipod**

"Natasha where are you?" Fury's voice came over the intercom of the quinjet. Natasha adjusted her headset and continued to fly towards her destination.  
" Sir, I'm flying to the Midwest SHIELD base" she stated it as though she was simply walking to the market on the corner. She could hear Fury growl on the other side of the line.  
"that's what we assumed, you aren't authorized to go on a rescue mission for a rouge agent. Need I remind you that Loki is prepared to attack and we need you back here."  
" Can't do that sir. I'll go get her and stall Loki. You guys plan and plot all you want, but I'm not letting her die."  
" She's gone rouge! You turn that jet around right now before you gain the same title!" Natasha froze for a moment before remembering how lost Kiera could be and how she had always had a strong spirit like Natasha. In fact she was beginning to think of Kiera as her little sister. She did after all spend hours training with her.  
" with all due respect sir, I'm going to the windy city" she said  
" Romanov! You land in Chicago and you'll be on the same list as Loki." Fury threatened.  
" I've been on the list before." she said before turning off her headset and entering the city. The building was hidden amongst the skyscrapers and she navigated the jet well landing on top of the building. She ran not the lower labs where she knew Jane would be. It was early morning and Jane always liked to work through the night. Guards simply nodded at her not knowing yet that she was going against the director. She opened the door to the lab after the retina scan and saw Jane and Thor looking at a computer screen. Jane kept her focus on the screen while Thor looked up.  
"lady widow! What troubles bring you here?!" he asked  
" I'm here to see if Jane could track Kiera's location."  
" Thor beat you to it, we've been trying to hack into Tony's data for the past couple of hours. I had a hit but the transfer is taking forever and he has too many documents."  
" so you compromised his system?"  
" well when you put it that way it sounds so evil. I merely 'borrowed' his information" Jane said with a small smirk remembering when SHIELD borrowed her work. Natasha smiled a bit at the comment and moved to see the screen.  
" so how much longer do we have till it finds her?"  
" approximately four minutes." she said.  
" I shall join you on this adventure to find the missing chef!" Natasha gave a sideways look at Thor who explained himself humbly " she cooks great meals for us!" Jane giggled at her godly guest and moved to some of the cabinets in the lab.  
" I almost forgot. Pop tart anyone?" she offered the box out to Natasha who shook her head and Thor eagerly took the box. Before Jane could reclaim her seat at the desk a loud banging was at the door.  
" excuse me Jane can I come in?" agent Maria Hill's voice came from the other side. Jane looked at Natasha who shook her head before trying to find a hiding spot.  
" uh, just a second!" Jane replied. She ruffled up Thor's hair and her own and tried to see where Natasha had gotten off to. Settling on the fact that she was well hidden she beckoned Maria in. She stepped in confidently and when she saw Thor and Jane looking flustered backed up a bit.  
" my apologies Jane," Jane tilted her head to the side. Maria was never this nice unless she needed something. " Fury just called me and said we have another rouge agent, The Black Widow. She's a hostile force again. She is trying to join forces with the rouge Agent 72-"  
" you mean Kiera?" Thor said. He had come here simply to make sure Jane was safe but after the pair talked they agreed that Kiera could be in trouble. No one had questioned his appearance, and no one gave him any information about her.  
" if we were to give the traitor a name, yes." Maria sneered.  
" have care how you speak about my friend!"  
" she tried to kill you! Sounds like a shitty friend to me. Jane she is supposed to be on her way to this base. Track her." Jane gulped and nodded her head. Maria began to walk out and stopped when her walked talkie went off.  
" there is a surplus of aircraft up here. Someone come look at it." said an agents voice. Maria looked back at the fear on Jane's face and walked over to her.  
"where is she?" Maria asked rudely. Thor stood between the two women and placed his arms to the side of Jane for extra protection. "Thor stand down! Unless you know where she is?" Maria's hand reached for her gun and Thor shook his head before he spoke.  
" I do not betray my friends. I apologize and hope you heal." Maria grabbed her gun bracing herself for whatever Thor would do and was too focused on him to notice the silent figure behind her. Natasha took the gun from her own belt and hit Maria in the head with the butt. Maria fell forward and Natasha put her gun away. Just as she looked up at the pair a pop up screen came up on Jane's computer. She turned and clicked on the screen and waited as something printed.  
" the location of Kiera should be in there somewhere. Take it with you when you go. I'll cover for you guys." Jane said handing them the papers as they would spew out. Natasha took them great-fully and nodded. Thor hugged Jane once before the pair of 'rouge avengers' left. When they reached the flight deck of the building three agents were looking at the newer quinjet.  
" Thor follow me out." Natasha said and she dashed over to the trio beating up each guy as if it were no trouble. She was trained by so many and SHIELD had its own ways it tried to instill upon its agents but Natasha had learned how to fight against it. She climbed into the jet after picking up the folder of papers Jane had given her and clipped on her seat belt headed out. She flipped through the papers while the jet was on autopilot and found the coordinates she wanted. After typing them into the system she knew she'd have a while to go before she'd get to Kiera. She felt the jet jerk as something landed on top of it and knew that it was Thor. She hoped they could get Kiera out of Loki's grasp before she was killed.  
O"O"O"O"O"O  
I was so terribly cold where ever I was. This was not how it was supposed to go. I wasn't supposed to die this early in the game, and especially not after Loki got the one thing he needed to ensure his domination. I tried opening my eyes but it was too much work so I stayed in the cold barren place hoping I wouldn't have to suffer much longer. If I did live through this I would make sure Loki paid for what he did to me and Blayne. However I couldn't stay too mad at him. He did care for me, but he was evil. That had to change.  
It wasn't long after that thought that I felt the coolness seep away and I opened my eyes to a dim light. I was in an empty hall where huge fire pits were placed evenly throughout the hall. Where was I? It looked like one of the feasting halls I studied in my Germanic class, but there was no chairs or tables. No decoration amongst the walls or floor. I walked over to the flame and sat down hoping I was going to be saved. The last thing I thought would happen appeared right across from me at the pit. Uncle Tom.  
"what in hell?!" I yelled scooting away. Tom smiled and I looked at one of the other fire pits and saw my dad. "daddy?" I said silently. He nodded and in the fire put near him Blayne appeared smiling at me in the same loving way he used to. " I don't understand where am I?" my dad walked up to me first and wrapped an arm around me and kissed my forehead. Was I dead?  
" hey squirt." he said before pulling back and looking in my eyes. I smiled and he smiled back before pulling me in a tight hug and crying. Uncle Tom walked over and wrapped his arms around us joining in the waterworks as well. We pulled away and I wiped my eyes.  
" I died?" I asked simply. My dad shook his head and pointed at the doors at the other end of the hall. A figure barged in dressed in full battle armor and a dark cloak around them. I stepped back as the figure got closer and they stood in front of me.  
" Kiera Marie McTassery, welcome to the halls of Valhalla." said the powerful voice. The cloak melted away and revealed what I could only assume was a Valkyrie. I didn't know whether to bow or defend myself. She looked like she would pounce at any second. " I am Ahonoria, descendant of the last great war and bearer for the fallen. I am hoping you will help me change that title." I tilted my head to the side. She sighed and motioned for my family to explain. Uncle Tom took the reins.  
" due to a man's touch she lost her warrior status, but if she can guide a hero back to their realm and have them be victorious, she will regain her honor and title. We begged her to pick you. We're all kinda betting on you squirt." I stumbled back and tried to see how I was the best candidate to return honor to a fallen Valkyrie and save the world. I turned to look at her and she was smiling. She held her hand out and I shook my head. No I can't have this pressure. I'd rather stay here with my loved ones and know that nothing depended on me. What if I failed? Blayne walked up to me and kissed my cheek.  
" Kiera, you gotta do this. For all of us. For those who have already died, and those who will die if you don't help. We all know you can defeat that asshole." my dad cleared his throat and Blayne mumbled an apology before looking back at me. " come on." he nodded towards Ahonoria and her out stretched hand.  
" what becomes of me? I go on living?"  
" until you were destined to die. This is not your time. You would have cheated fate if you choose to stay here amongst the fallen." she spoke. I looked at her blonde hair and childish face. She was so beautiful and I knew I could trust her, she was going to trust me. I gulped before reaching my hand out towards hers and she grabbed mine forcefully and began pulling me out. I yelled and the trio of my past just stood there watching. Ahonoria guided me towards the huge doors she entered and looked me over.  
" You're family puts so much faith in you, and I only wish my sisters did the same for me. Please when you see Thor and Lady Sif give them my regards. Take with you your fathers courage and your uncle's strength. They will bless you when you need it. Can I trust you to make me a promise?" I looked into her yes that were changing to a lighter amber shade. I nodded my head and she smiled. " make sure he pays for every sin he has partook in. Let his evil be laid to rest. Do not sleep until he is powerless." her voice was full of pain and I knew in that moment Loki had personally wronged her.  
" I promise." I spoke with as much strength as I could and she guided me out the doors and I was cold again. My eyes fluttered open and I saw smoke and blood. I looked around me and notices the whole lab I was in had been destroyed and I felt a cold breeze mixing with the fires beside me. I sat up and nearly puked. I was still half dead I couldn't be moving that fast. But the lightning in the distance got my attention real fast.  
O"O"O"O"O"O"  
" lady widow I do believe those are the mountains of which you speak." Thor's loud voice boomed. Natasha landed the jet on the first clearing she could find and she strapped a multitude of weapons onto her form before leaving the jet. She met up with Thor and he looked ready to attack.  
" Thor you find your brother, I'll rescue Kiera."  
" if we do not make it through, I wish to meet again in the halls of Valhalla." he spoke before walking away. Natasha shook her head scoffing and walked to the other entrance marked in Tony's stolen data. She had just reached the door when she heard a loud boom. Looking up she found it wasn't from her ally, but instead from the giant snake that was now looming overhead and looking wildly around for its first victim. Natasha slowly put a hand up to turn on her ear piece and hoped that SHIELD was still monitoring her conversations.  
"we have a bit of a snake problem in the Rockies. And it would be mighty wonderful if someone tracing this sent help." she spoke evenly and tried to be as stealthy as she could amongst the white snow but she saw something huge and red fly at her and knew that it was a body, Thor's to be exact and as the two forms collided she could hear Loki's laughter in the distance.

**AN; i am sorry for grammatical mistakes i typed it on my ipod during class**


	28. What it boils down to

**AN: Sorry this took so long. there are some diffrent p.o.v.'s including one from kiera's mom. **

* * *

_A dark congregation of familiar faces gathered around the quiet earth  
A red rose fell upon the soft snow, prayers were whispered so slow from our mouths_

Our breath rose in the cold like a hundred souls escaping

Save me, I am swallowed by the guilt of this  
You're gone, sleeping in the dust  
We will not let time erase us

* * *

I changed forms as quickly as I could and let myself be lifted into the thin mountainous air. The scene before me was nearly enough to make me lose focus and fall back to the rocks and rumble hundreds of feet below, but I was seeing that huge snake. The one Loki had been working on, Jörmungandr. It was now moving about shrieking and taking blasts from Thor. When did he get here? I couldn't find Loki anywhere and I needed to find him first. If this thing was powered by my blood there was practically no way to destroy it. I'm sure Loki exhausted every resource available to make sure this would be invincible and there was no way that I could bleed my blood from it. Another crackle of thunder and a burst of lighting. Thor was blasted down by a blow from the serphants tail and he smacked into something black below. Then I could hear that evil bastard laughing. But where was that coming from. I landed down next to Thor and saw Romanoff with him as well. Neither one was surprised to see me as we had bigger worries right now.

"How long has this been active?" I asked the pair.

"For about five minutes. And we're all rouge agents. I don't think SHIELD is going to help us on this." Natasha said loading her gun and firing at the beast. It was nothing and it didn't even flinch. Thor was still down on his hands and knees and held a hand out for his hammer. When it was in his grasp he looked back at the beast then as though a great epiphany had hit him, he looked solemn. The normal rage of battle that would consume such a vicious warrior like Thor was gone.

"Thor I need to find Loki. Can you try and-"

"I must fight. I will fight to my death. He will die first, then me. That is how it was predicted and that is how it shall be." Thor stated. I tilted my head to the side and tried to figure out who he was killing. Then it clicked for me. In Ragnerock Thor was to fight Jörmungandr to the death, slaying the beast but dying shortly after the battle due to the beast's poisonous bite. I grabbed Thor's arm and looked him in his determined and defeated eyes.

"Thor I will not allow the prophecy of your people to become truth."

"It was pre-destined. My brother has brought the end of the world, and we will all die in battle. A happy ending waits at Valhalla for us warriors." He tried walking away but I somehow found a strength within me and pulled him back so hard he landed on his back in the snow.

"I have just came from the halls of Valhalla Thor! Ahonoria has put faith in me to stop this before worlds are destroyed! I will not let her down and I will not let you die! If Earth's mightiest hero's won't help us, perhaps we need Asgard's finest!" Thor looked at me then quicker than I could register came at me like a bullet and moved me out of the way of Jörmungandr's tail. The giant snake was slithering away from the mountains and headed down them to the cities below. Thor took once quick glance at me before standing up and twirling his hammer.

"If my friends choose to help than that is a choice they will make on their own. I will not ask them to rush forth into their deaths. You find my brother and see if you can't put a stop to this. I will face my destiny." He spoke before flying off the ledge and following the snake. I looked around for Natasha and found her with my intended target. They were fighting quite violently, neither one had maintained a form they were simply trying everything in their power to ensure the death of the other. I set my jaw and focused on Loki. If his bond was still with us, then maybe I could help Natasha. I sprang into the middle of the fight changing forms to go unnoticed and tried to get in a good position to do my damage. Natasha had successfully managed to kick Loki in the chest and he toppled backwards and fell over a snow bank. He landed much like his brother had moments ago. I focused harder on Loki and could barely feel the buzz of his dark energy surrounding me like it did before. I was using his magic. I took what small bit I could and pushed Natasha back away from him making her stumble as well. Loki was now propped on his elbows looking confused. Before he could get up I sat right where he was so our forms were together and with every last summon of my own energy let the alpha freely leave my core and surround me making Loki fall back again. Natasha stood and looked at the scene with uncertainty. Loki just stood there his body shaking and even in the coolness of the mountain tops he was sweating. I jumped up and stood by Natasha now solid. She smirked at me looked back down at the writhing god. She knew his pain too well.

"Sucks doesn't it." She said. She aimed her pistol at his head and I shoved the gun away at the last second. The gun went off somewhere hundreds of feet above us. Natasha glared at me with vast amounts of hatred.

"The hell did you do that for!"

"If we kill him, we won't know how to stop the snake." Natasha relaxed a bit and looked from him to the battle going on between Thor and the beast. We both turned when we heard Loki chuckle darkly.

"And what makes you so confident that I'll tell you?" He spoke, though strained, it still had his normal air of cockiness. I got down to his face and put my hand through his stomach and this time sent gamma through him. He moaned and clutched the snow beneath him.

"Do not forget that you nearly killed me. I survived. I'm not a god. You however can endure much worse punishment and torture before you die off! I suggest for everyone's sake you make it easy."

"Love, you may do what you want. I will not die from the radiation, you forget I possess the magical ability to heal myself. The only point in which I'll speak is the same point in which you over use your powers and I die in the process making it pointless." I heard Natasha cock her gun again. I turned and looked at her and put my hand up motioning for her to stop. I had to think this through. WE didn't have any outside help. This was just an assassin, a god, and a radioactive freak. There had to be some way to stop this.

O"O"O"O"O"O"O"

"This is Walter Rendon reporting from Boulder Colorado. Behind me in the Rockies eye-witnesses have reported a weird storm. Although with the fog little can be seen. Our mederiologists are tracking the storm and will let you know if you should bring out the rain boots." Caroline paid little attention to the news report. She was too busy trying to call her daughter. Brad was pacing up and down the kitchen and Michelle clung to Mack hoping this would all be resolved soon. The agent stepped into the room where Caroline sat dialing on her phone for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past minute.

"Mrs. Vanderbeck, she won't answer even if you called. She knows we'd monitor the call. She's gone rouge and that's that." The agent said heartlessly.

"No not Kiera. Her father and Uncle did not raise her to betray those that she loves. I didn't raise her to side with evil master minds. I was trying my damnedest to give her a normal life after their deaths and this is what she has gotten into! This is your agency's fault and I expect one of your asses to go out and try to help my little girl!" Caroline's voice was full of hatred for the SHIELD agency and her eyes were watering. She just wanted her girl back.

O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O

"A snake problem? Plus weird shit in the Rockies? Well, I'm no mathematician but that sounds to me like it all adds up to: we're fucked." Clint said to the group. Fury glared at him from down the table and Clint just shrugged his shoulders. Tony swiveled in his chair and tapped the arm. He was too nervous. He wanted to try and find Kiera like the rest of them but Steve had made so many points against her it was hard to believe that she was on their side.

" , what we need is a solution to our problem. We are down three agents and have limited knowledge of what is going on over there. Hill told us that our rouge agents were at the Chicago base and killed two agents. We are up against our own forces and Loki's. We have to come up with a plan of attack."

"Yes, the plan is to attack! We know where it's at! Let's go!" Tony said ready to see the action for himself and see Kiera.

"It's not that simple Stark." Steve said. Tony looked over at him and for a second though he saw his eyes flash black. He looked again and saw them blue.

"The hell has happened to your eyes Rodgers? Too much time in front of the TV?" Steve rolled his eyes and turned back to Fury. He didn't need Tony noticing. He had to keep them all here as long as possible. That was the plan. That was what his master had instructed him to do.

"Sir, we need to get in contact with the Chicago base and see if we can get some troops from there." Steve said.

"I can do that. We also need Tony back on his computer and analyzing kiera's blood for a weakness. She will be one of the bigger concerns." Tony opened his mouth about to argue but Bruce kicked him under the table and suggested they go work on it together. They pair left the conference room and when they were in the safety of the lab began talking.

"Something is wrong with Steve." Tony said first.

"I've noticed. I thought it was just stress but his eyes… they've been off."

"I'd say flashing black is a little bit more than off. We have to get over there and try and stop this."

"But we'll be put on rouge if we leave-"

"Banner grow a pair. Get green, we're going out." Tony said before summoning his suit to assemble.

O"O"O"O"O"O"O"

"Fine. I'll give you something." Loki gasped. My body was exhausted as well trying to summon all this radiation. Natasha turned from her point on the ledge and walked over. Loki looked around and then back at me.

"Well?" I demanded. He smirked and closed his eyes trying to breathe.

"Blayne was always supposed to die. He was supposed to go to Chicago, stay at the base as a prisoner. When Jörmungandr was ready, he would be a target. Jörmungandr would slither to him and destroy the base with him in it." I tried not to think of Blayne in those vast halls dead already.

"So what?! He's dead that was nothing useful." Natasha said. Loki's smirk grew and I tried to figure out what this puzzle was.

"Kiera recall what I said about his heart, and how he shared a gift with one of your teammates." I began thinking and it slowly pieced together. I stood up suddenly and Natasha looked dumbfounded.

"What?!" Natasha yelled.

"Steve has a heart of darkness. Blayne gave it to him. Steve's a target and he's in the Avenger's Tower."

**AN: i hope this makes up for my lack of updates**


	29. If you experience any Side Effects

**AN: Wow an update that was issued in a timely manner? Get out! lol. Anyway here's the next installment i promise Stark and Banner will be in the next chapter. I own Kiera and Ahonoria and that's it. MArvel owns the rest.**

* * *

_Let it go  
There's no way you can save it now  
Get back, you know  
That this city is burning  
So the story goes  
It makes you wonder  
'Cause if we're trapped and we're never  
Gonna find a way out_

_'Send my love to the dancefloor, i'll see you in hell' Cobra Starship_

* * *

Standing over the white covered ledge and yet again I found myself in that oh so humorous analogy that Loki loved. I was between the devil and the deep blue sea. I had to help Thor but I needed to get to New York before Jörmungandr did and killed everyone who has shown me kindness. Natasha still had a pistol trained on the suffering god and I knew that if I left, there was no hope for Natasha to defend herself if he was able to restore his health after all that radiation. So many decisions to make and a split second to act.

"I'm going to get Steve out of there." I said before jumping out of the cold air and falling down at high speeds that would have frightened me, if I didn't have the powers that I did. I would try to help Thor along the way and if I could great, but if I couldn't, well I didn't want to think about what that would do to him. I blew past the rocks and damage that the two figures had caused on their way down and now they were almost at the base of the mountains. Both fought viciously. I tried to go through Jörmungandr much like I did with Loki but his skin had something in it that made my entire body burn. I fell off to the side of the battling forms and rolled down to the base getting cuts and scrapes as the initial shock of the burn caused me to lose focus and become solid again. I groaned when I finally settled and looked up at the pair. More lighting crashing and screeches of the beast filled the air. It was worse than a freight train and I had to cover my ears to make it stop hurting. When it stopped I looked up and saw the terror happen as though in slow motion. Thor was thwarted away from his blow about to be dealt by the tail. He landed further up the mountain and the snake slithered up causing rocks to fall and I had to roll away with what little strength I had to not get crushed. When the dust settled I saw Thor blocking the snakes fangs from splitting him in two by the head of Mjioner. I got up and flew as fast as I could towards Thor hoping to save him but it wasn't fast enough. Just as I reached him he was prepared to escape, but his effort was lost as the fang cut his arm while he was leaping free. Thor let out a mighty cry and clutched his arm. I saw the blood pouring from the wound and Thor fell back. Jörmungandr settling on the fact that his enemy would not survive started to slither away turning invisible like I had done so many times before. I went to Thor and he looked at me with remorseful eyes.

"Perhaps the Norns wrote my destiny wrong." He said without much strength. "I thought I would defeat the foul beast before dying, it looks like I shall see Ahonoria much sooner than I intended." I shook my head and covered my mouth trying to block the sob that was threating to burst.

"No, you're going to be fine." I said. He smiled and shook his head.

"Alas, I fear you have spent too much time with my brother. You're lying." I found that my mouth twitched a bit to form a smile at his attempt of a joke. I closed my eyes and tried to sound more confident.

"You will live to fight another battle." I said watching his body break out in a sweat and he started shivering. I placed my hand over the one that was clutching his arm and I could feel it. Humming with power, but so concentrated I hadn't noticed it before this. Thor's poison was drawn entirely from highly concentrated radiation in a large quantity. I smiled and shooed his hand away. He groaned and looked down at his wounded arm. Yes the skin around the cut was slowly starting to decay but if I could remove the rest of the radiation in his body I could prevent anymore decay. "Thor you will fight again." I said with all the happiness in the world. I placed my hands on the red liquid and skin and focused every last thought on feeling out every form of radiation in him. The gamma, the beta, and the alpha. IT was all there and there was so much. I began to draw out the easiest, beta. I could feel the coolness and stinging leave his body and briefly pass through my hands making them tremble. Thor would moan every once and a while and his body would stretch out trying to relax. The pain he was feeling must have been great. If he was suffering this much I would hate to see what Jörmungandr's poison would do to a mere mortal. I gulped down as more pain reached my hands and had to bite my cheek just to stop from yelling in pain. It had never done this to me before. I was immune to this pain, to the effects of the radiation, to anything negative. Now here I was going through pain as I tried to relieve a god of his own pain. As I felt the last bit of beta leave a spark ignited between us. Thor yelped and I fell back. I looked at my hands and they were blue and the nails were a slate color. Thor noticed and was about to speak up when we both heard a loud explosion from above us.

O"O"O"O"O

Natasha had watched her fly over the edge and had been trying to see what damage was being done below, but the fog and mist would not permit it. She gave up after a bit because the lack of movement was allowing for the crisp cool breeze to nip at her skin. She began pacing and looking at the suffering enemy every so often, making sure he was still suffering.

"A caged tiger paces much like you, but at this point, I'd rather have the tiger." Loki said groaning. Natasha rolled her eyes and continued to pace. "She left you here to die. You'll get frost bite before she comes back. I however have ways of adapting to this freezing temperature. Why, Agent Romanoff, your cheeks look very rosy, and I doubt it's from flattery."

"She didn't leave me here to die."

"Oh but didn't she? She has no idea what to do, how to solve the problem, and no one will believe her. Yet, she left anyway fully knowing that she could fail, get locked up and never be able to come back for you again."

"I have the quinjet Loki. I could leave with your limp body whenever I choose."

"So why stay? Why not try and help the naïve little girl Kiera? Or are you afraid of what will happen now that you've gone rouge? Afraid that Clint will no longer be able to trust you? Afraid that you'll be an outcast for all your life? Ah, it's so much easier here, guarding the wounded and letting someone else mess it all up. At least you were doing something noble so you could be saved."

"That's not true at all" Natasha said stopping for a second only to look over her shoulder at the god for a brief second. She went back to her pacing trying to remember where that jet was parked, and if had been destroyed or not.

"It's not? So then tell me why are you still here freezing to death instead of trying to help precious baby Kiera save Steve….. You know even if she can save Steve, it won't stop Jörmungandr. He has one final target that I can reactivate. Besides, they've always been destined to fill this role. I just remorse for their loss."

"Monsters like you can't feel remorse."

"Oh I can for Kiera." Loki let the words slip. Natasha looked at him again and tried to figure out what that meant.

"Do you mean to tell me you would feel sadness if she died?"

"I would feel…. " He drifted off not sure how he would take knowing that she was truly dead. He knew that she would have to be strong to come back from the amount of blood loss she just suffered, but he knew she was strong. His heart began to beat irregularly at the thought that she would be dead and she would think him nothing but a monster. "Does Barton still have nightmares about being under my control? Just think what that would do to Rogers, it would ruin him." Natasha stopped to glare and marched over to him and stomped a booted heel into his stomach making him moan. Her pistol was pointed between his eyes again, but the death glare she was giving him was more threating than the puny pistol.

"I have no tolerance for you anymore. Tell me, why Steve? Why not take out Clint again?" Loki just let that signature smirk form slowly and closed his eyes.

"Would you have preferred I pick him again? IS that what you want Romanoff? To fight him, to have to tear out his heart and destroy it? Because, that's the only way to stop Jörmungandr from arriving at the target." Natasha cocked her gun and bit her bottom lip. She tried to think he was just telling more lies. Saying something so she'd relay it, Steve would be killed and the Avengers would be torn. Then they would have found another way after it was too late. This had to be one of his clever lies. "I know what you're thinking, the liesmith at work yet again. But trust me when I say that there are a shortage of ways to prevent Jörmungandr from arriving, and there are no possible ways to execute a plan on this earth where the good Captain lives. Either way he dies." Loki spat. Natasha's grip on the trigger tightened a bit and she set her jaw. Just a few more words and she'd pull the trigger and watch him die. "I thought leaving your partner alive was a nice gesture, what with the history we have. Besides Barton is much to simple a mind to do what I needed him for. He holds no power like Rogers, and Barton has always been a pawn in the scheme of things, nothing more." Time moved slowly as Natasha pulled the trigger. She fell forward but a force pushed her arms upward as the shot was directed towards the snow banks above. When the shots ringing died and the echo was but a memory than was when Natasha looked at what happened. Loki was grinning beside her still grabbing onto her arms and below her was a flashing Loki, a fake. She had been played. "And here I was thinking you were more clever than the average agent." She kneed him in the gut and he let go of her arms giving her the freedom to aim again and she shot at him thrice, but each time a bullet left the barrel Loki would transport to another spot higher than the last. Natasha finally realized what he was doing as her pistol signaled its magazine was empty. Her eyes widened and she tried to find the quinjet. Loki grabbed her by the hair and flung her back into the snow. She fell into the white blanket sinking down to a level of hard ice. She groaned and saw Loki, blue skinned and red-eyed peering down at her smirking. She tried moving but then heard the rumble and felt the shake. "It appears your terrible marksmanship has caused quite an upset in nature. I do hope you were trained to survive an avalanche." With that his form vanished and Natahsa tried getting up out of the hole and as she did all she could see was the white wall coming towards her with a big black object in it. The quinjet.

O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O

"Natasha." We both spoke breathlessly. I made a motion to get up but Thor clutched me with his arm.

"Lady Kiera, you must let the fallen fall. You tried to help me and managed only to damage yourself. When I can summon more strength I will try to help her. You need to stop Jörmungandr from destroying anything more. Help me where I failed." He said. I nodded my head and backed away letting my trembling hands run through my hair. They were still discolored and hurting but that was the least of my problems. I had to get to New York, fast. I stepped away and ran in the direction that Jormungandr had slithered to and before I was about to change forms I was blocked by a wall. The wall consumed me and surrounded me.

"Now, now my pet. You should be resting after losing all that blood. Not running after snakes." He spoke. I looked up into his new appearance and gasped. He wasn't the same alabaster beauty that I had grown accustomed to. Now he matched my hands and his eyes were a red orange. I thought for a second I saw sadness pass over his eyes. Was he upset that I was scared of this look? The blue faded and his skin was normal again. "Sorry." He said softly, then quickly regained his composure. "Kiera I need you to stay with me until this is over."

"I'm not yours to control. You killed me once."

"And I'm sorry." I just glared. How could he think an apology would suffice for murdering me? I set my jaw and clenched my fist. Drawing energy from everything near me including Loki I drew my fist back and landed one hard on his jaw. He flew back and I could feel the dark magic from Loki in my hand. That fist was still blue, but not my other hand. I thought little of it as I changed forms and flew to New York.

O"O"O"O"O

I groaned as I sat up. Where had she summoned all that energy? Surely she hadn't figured out a way to harness my magic through our bond? Had it intensified through her death? There was no way it could have unless she had help. There was only one person who would help someone defeat Loki by any means possible, even if it meant their death. Ahonoria was giving her strength and didn't even bother to warn her of the consequences of drawing my magic from me. Typical selfish Ahonoria. I dusted myself off and knew that being near Kiera would kill her as of now. This was perfect. I couldn't heal her if it was needed or protect her thanks to a fallen Valkyrie.

O"O"O"O"O"O

She sat in the empty halls and saw Verborgene Feuer resting above the mantel of the hall as a reminder of her folly. At the fire pits were those who had not yet gained full access to Valhalla because of their Midgardian background. She sighed and hoped that Kiera would defeat Loki before she killed herself. She knew that bringing a soul back to the realm of the living was dangerous and they would be tainted with the temptation for power and not stop until it consumed them, but perhaps that was the only way to stop a monster like Loki. Besides Ahonoria was desperate to regain her title of Warrior. If Kiera was smart she'd be able to use Loki's power against him and not die in the process. She prayed to her superiors that Kiera was as smart as her loved ones claimed.

**AN: alright lovelies, review and that jazz! :) Hope this was full of narsomeness and the likes. GO team... Lokiera? Shakira? what?... anyways...**


	30. This Idea Looked Better on Paper

**AN: Chapter 30? like for real? That makes me happy. I hope this chapter makes you happy. **

* * *

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight_  
_Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight_  
_Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears_  
_I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you_  
_Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,_  
_But there's nothing to grasp so I let go_

* * *

Steve could feel his body warm up in the cool conference room and he knew that the end was near. His only job was to keep everyone here long enough. His master was depending on him and for some reason he obeyed him without question, something deep down told him he shouldn't follow the dark figure ordering him around but in his heart he realized this man held the key to a deeper truth and wasn't it a soldier's job to obey orders issued by his commander? Even if it meant death? Steve stood from his chair and walked to the window that over looked the city.

"Captain? We have to get out there and do something? Rally the troops, get the remaining Avengers in here and get out there to the field. Staying here any longer just means more deaths." Fury commanded. Steve debated with himself for a moment. Why was it more rewarding to him to want to follow this man's orders as compared to the dark master? He pushed the thought aside and left the room. He did need to check and make sure that all the victims were here to meet their fate when it came.

O"O"O"O"O"O

"Banner? Come on now! What's taking so long? Trying to find a good pair of ass kicking pants or what?" Tony yelled across the hanger above the Avengers suite.

"No but my laptop is picking up something you might want to check out." Banner held out his small tablet laptop that Tony had given him. The screen was showing the results of many spectrometers across the United States. They had still regularly been checked by SHIELD for any radiation patterns similar to the Tesseract. Now a pattern that was intricate was moving from Colorado to Indiana. If the pattern continued it would reach New York.

"The hell is that from?" Tony asked taking the tablet out of his hands. "Jarvis give some video feed from these areas that match up to the time this data was received."

"Yes sir." The tablet changed to show streets with everyday activity and nothing changed before, during, or after the levels of radiation had been picked up.

"Is it Kiera?" Bruce asked with a slight trace of hope in his voice. Tony moved back to the data and looked at the numbers.

"Unless she has become immortal, no. She couldn't hold this much radiation in her without dying, regardless of what powers she has. This is something else, something bigger."

"It's called Jörmungandr, and it's target is Steve." Said a female voice from across the way in the shadows. Tony dropped the tablet and aimed his repulsers at the source. Banner put his hand on one of Tony's arms and lowered it.

"Kiera?" Banner asked walking towards the shadow. She stumbled out and tripped over her own two feet. Bruce rushed towards her and caught her before her face met the concrete floor. "Woah, what happened?" He asked. Tony ran over and had his armor ready to fight incase this was a trap.

"I had to beat him here." She said panting. "It took a lot out of me, especially after the fight. Tony, you have to get to the Rockies. Thor and Natasha are there, both are wounded. I have to get Steve the hell out of here."

"What's the problem with Steve?"

"He's under the same blind obedience that Blayne was. He's with Loki and the snake is using Steve as a target to destroy you all. I have to get him out of here and someplace remote. Any ideas?"

"Well, there is always Canada." Tony said. Kiera nodded and tried to get up.

"So wait, did you try and blow up the suite?" Bruce said trying to get to the bottom of everything.

"No, I didn't. I was with Loki, but not willingly. I was hoping to distract him long enough so that you guys could have enough time to stop him. Why would you think I did it anyway?" Kiera asked with a sneer.

"Well, Steve said-" Bruce stopped his thought. "Oh."

"Exactly. Steve has the most influence over you guys don't you see! It was the best choice to corrupt him! Now I'm here to help you guys, because that evil bastard Loki killed me. Tony go see if you can save Thor and Natasha, Bruce how good are your acting skills?"

"Wait honey, how can I be sure this isn't a trap?"

"Because Tony, you know me and my family. I'm fighting for them." Kiera said standing up taller and walking down to the suite to retrieve her suit. Bruce looked at Tony and stood up.

"Tony, I think you should go to the Rockies." Bruce said walking away. Tony rolled his eyes and went to the exit of the hanger . If Bruce was going to trust her, he might as well follow in his footsteps.

O"O"O"O"O

"Kiera, I hope this works." Bruce said walking down the hall. She was walking behind him invisibly and she was trying to collect all her thoughts. Why in hell was her hand still that bright blue color? And why had it spread through her veins? They were now a more vivid blue and were highlighted along her right arm. The suit hid them though so she paid no more mind to it. She needed to work on this plan right now. She had to get Steve out of here, she had maybe thirty minutes tops to get him far away. The doors opened to the conference room before Bruce even reached them. Steve was walking out and looking determined wearing his suit.

"Banner! Where is Tony?"

"In the lab." Bruce said raising a brow. "Why do we have a plan now?"

"Yes, I'll need you two to-Kiera!" Steve said looking surprised to see her appear. Clint ran out from the conference room with Fury in tow. Kiera stood down the hall and charged at the group. They all began drawing weapons and aiming but she disappeared before any bullet or arrow reached her.

"Is that the best you got guys? Let's take this upstairs." She said making herself barely visible as she ran down the hall and towards the stairs. Clint and Steve followed her and when they turned down the same corner as Kiera Bruce tripped Fury and he dropped his gun and the walkie talkie he was reaching for.

"Dr. Banner what the hell is the meaning of this?!" He yelled. Bruce had about three minutes to convince Fury of the same thing Kiera had told him earlier. He pulled the tablet from his back pocket and tried to explain the situation to the director.

O"O"O"O"O"O"O

Running in a semi-state was draining. Trying to be visible like my solid form and allow things to pass though me like my gas form was taking a lot of my focus. But it was working. The two idiots were following me and there was a jet ready to take off at the hanger. As I reached the hanger doors Clint caught up to me and I felt so bad for what I was about to do to him. I grabbed his arm and allowed just enough Beta to touch his skin to make him stop. He went down and I continued to run to the jet with an open door. I ran up the gangplank (AN: The fuck? Is that right? Well I think you get the point) and Steve hesitated. I was now invisible and Steve was being weary to enter the jet any more than he had to. I slowly appeared behind him and pushed him into the jet with the same force that I had used to hit Loki with. I was feeding off of the dark magic in Steve now and that was fine by me. Steve landed on the floor with a giant thud. I closed the door and started the jet before he could regain his bearings.

"JARVIS, can you switch the auto pilot to the coordinates?" I said as the jet began to roll to the exit.

"Yes ma'am." I looked at all the buttons and had no idea what they did but everything lit up and began moving on its own. Thank god. Now I just had to make sure Steve stayed on this damn jet. I swiveled the chair around and faced Steve as he tried to get up. I hit him in the back of the head and he fell down again. I sighed and tried thinking of any way to remove this from him. Perhaps if I can draw energy from the dark magic, I could remove it like I had the radiation? It was worth a shot and I had about forty-five minutes before the jet would land. I kneeled beside him and rolled him on his back. He had a nice bruise forming on his forehead and I groaned. Great, I wounded Captain America. I placed my hands over his heart and instantly had to remove them. It was too hot to touch and when I removed my gloves my hands were now a ash grey color. My eyes widened in fear. What was happening to me?

"Kiera?!" I heard Bruce over the intercom.

"Ye-yes." I yelled my voice shaking.

"It's working! The patterns have shifted and are changing to your direction! I explained everything to Fury and he is very skeptical but is giving you one last chance. If you betray us, he's going to kill you himself." He said. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the Captain.

"Well I'll take a rain check on that. Let me know when Tony gets to Natasha." I said.

"Will do." And with that it was silent again. I bit the inside of my cheek and placed my hands to hover over his chest. I could feel the heat even from here. I tried to focus on the energy from here and drain it but I all I was getting were puffs of smoke, from my hands. I put my hands down in frustration and leaned against the wall. Great, now Jörmungandr would come and kill Steve wherever he was. Maybe if I kept him in the air, no the jet would run out of fuel. But what would Jörmungandr do if Steve wasn't on this planet? I rushed over to the intercom where Bruce's voice had come from moments before.

"Bruce? Is there any way to get Steve on Asgard?"

"Well, there is a Einstein-Rosenberg Bridge Theory, but we know it's the Bifrost. There is no way to gain access to it unless you're an Aesier."

"Do we know any Aesierians?" I asked losing all my bearings and stumbling to the floor.

"Thor." I grumbled and then felt a wave of nausea pass over me. If Thor was even still alive at this point, which with the state I left him, seems very unlikely. I hope Tony can help him out of that rut. I glance back to Steve and know that regardless of how much this is going to hurt I have to try harder to help him. I crawl over to him trying to ignore the lightheaded feeling I'm getting as I get closer and I place my hands back over his heart. I hiss and Bruce who hears this asks if I'm alright. I reply yes and squeeze my eyes shut as I try drawing out the darkness from Steve. The pain that is coursing through my veins reminds me of the first time Loki had me imprisoned and the handcuffs were preventing me from changing forms. I had overcome that for who knows how long and blindly went about my way. This was what I needed to do for Steve now. I took a deep shaky breath in and tried to feel out this dark matter. Every pull of the energy from Steve lashed out on me and was scaring my hands that much I could feel. I tried not to look at it knowing that would only make me weaker mentally. I couldn't mark the amount of energy that was leaving him nor the amount still in there, I could just hope I was making progress. Another tug of the matter and I had a dead arm. It was as though I had slept on my arms wrong all night, that kind of move wrong and it hurts, don't move and it hurts pain. The tingle reached up my arm and into my shoulders. How much dark energy could a person contain? I didn't realize it until I tasted the metallic liquid in my mouth but I had been biting my cheek to hard in pain. When I took note of that I fell back and couldn't move for a while. It just hurt so much. Everything in me was on fire and my arms were twitching uncontrollably. I saw Steve move and sighed. Perfect, he would wake up still evil and hell-bent on killing me and all I can do is lie here and wish for death.

O"O"O"O"O"O"O

The sweet release of Valhalla is all he could hope for. The way this new scientific magic affected him was beyond his understanding. His arm was on fire and he felt the energy being drained from him. This was not the way it was to happen. He rolled over and forced himself to rise. He had to at least try and save the Lady Widow. His hand reached out and was instantly greeted with the familiar power of Mjmnior. He instantly felt somewhat better with his favorite battle companion in his grasp. He began to swing the hammer and released it when it had picked up enough momentum to fly to the mountain where the avalanche occurred. When he landed upon the snowy sheets he tried to search for any sign of Natasha. He saw only the black wing of the quin jet. Thor walked towards it and swung his hammer back and hit the wing hard. It flew out of the snow and in the hole that had now formed he could see more black, but this wasn't another part of the plane, no. This was the woman he wanted to save. He hopped down into the hole and began to dig around the boot that was sticking up but before he managed to get much further than her knee it was really hot of a sudden and the snow around them melted. The pair was now standing in a hole thirty feet deep and equally as wide. Thor looked around him and saw the Man of Iron in the air above them. Thor smiled and looked down at Natasha who was breathing shallowly.

"Where are your jackets? Didn't your mother ever warn you about catching a cold?" Tony said as he slowly descended. When he reached the bottom he had JARVIS do a health check on Natasha. "Hey you don't need your drapery, wrap Natasha in it. That should help her until we get her somewhere safe."

"Man of Iron, you do not have malicious thoughts of our intentions do you? We only wished to help Lady Kiera." Thor stated taking his cape off. He winced when he moved his wounded arm and all the pain hit him again in a greater wave. He stumbled back and tripped landing on his butt. His cape fell down and covered the wounded arm.

"Thor? Hey man, this is no time for drunken behavior!" Tony said rushing to him.

"No, Jörmungandr's poison. It has affected me much worse than I had thought." He said trying to move his arm again and he only managed to yell out in pain.

"Well, we can always cut it off!" Tony said before moving the cape back. He jutted back a bit when he saw the wound. How had he missed it before? A long open wound about eight inches long and at least an inch deep was beginning to puss and rotting before him. It looked like a wound that had been left untreated for weeks. "Yeah, uh, probably going to cut that off." Tony said. "JARVIS, can you see what the problem is here?" Tony's eyes watched as JARVIS pulled up medical readings for the god and was retrieving causes and solutions.

"It appears the poison was made of high forms of radiation that match those Dr. Banner discovered earlier. We can treat him for radiation poisoning, but with these levels it would be best to have Kiera perform on him."

"She has gone, I told her to stop Jörmungandr because I failed to."

"Yeah Thor I know where she is. I just have to figure out how to get you and her to Canada."

O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O

Loki was following behind Jörmungandr tracing his location through the bond. Using Kiera's blood allowed him to locate Jörmungandr the same way he had Kiera. The Free State he was in let him travel as fast as his pet. For near two hours he had been like this traveling straight and then Jörmungandr stopped suddenly. Loki who was not expecting that continued to fly past Jörmungandr and had to double back to reach the creature.

"By the Norns, what is the issue?" He asked more to himself. Then without warning the snake took off in a different direction. Then it dawned on Loki. Kiera got Steve out of the Tower. Fine, he would simply retrieve his solider and put him back where he seemed like a simple task. They continued in this new direction for a small time before Jormungandr stopped again. This time he changed back to solid and then changed back to invisible. Loki felt the same confusion the snake did and sunk to the ground rubbing his head from the migrane he had been cursed with suddenly. Jormungandr took off in a bolt leaving Loki stranded. Loki took a few steps and fell to his knees still trying to use his magic to get rid of this mirgrane. What had caused this? He heard Jormungandr shriek in the distance and then it clicked. Jormungandr set a new course to destroy the main benifactor in his creation.

O"O"O"O"O

It burned. Every bit of me was on fire. I was sweating through my suit and I tried to change states to a gas so that way I would be a little cooler, but my body only let off steam instead. I laid down on my side and tried to let the cool floor help, but to no anvil. I closed my eyes for a moment and then I felt the jet begin to descend. I whimpered as another shot of pain when from my fingers to my shoulders. I screamed when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes, Steve was looking at me his eyes full of concern. He held his hands up in a state of surrender.

"Steve?" I breathed.

"Kiera, it's me. And I do mean me. Thanks for freeing me from that, that, whatever that was. It was so cold and dark in that place Kiera. My mind it was like on auto pilot and had all the wrong directions."

"Steve?" I said again gasping, this heat was making me light headed and I was going to pass out soon.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm…really…hot…. Help." I said weakly. My stomach began churning and my hands instantly went to clutch it.

"Alright." He went to pick me up but stopped when he saw my hands. "Christ! Kiera what's the matter with your hands!" I didn't want to look at them I just wanted to cool off. I groaned and Steve bit his lip picking me up. I had to bite my cheek so I wouldn't be screaming in his face. But he still cringed hearing me scream with my mouth closed. We got outside and the cool Canadian air hit me and made matters worse. I felt disoriented and had to push myself out of Steve's grip. I fell out and he tried to grab me before I fell, but I landed on my hands and knees. I began to throw up some awful tasting black vile that had spurts of blood with it. "My god, Kiera what happened to you?" I shook my head and tried to piece it together. If Steve was alright, he could fly back and get help. The snake would be after me now that Steve's darkness was consuming me. I looked up at Steve and opened my mouth but before I could produce any sound the familaur freight train shriek of Jormungandr filled the distant air. Shit.

**AN: Well looks like some one is, pardon my american, fucked. Lol. Let's see what the rest of the chapters have in store for Kiera**


	31. Three Down and Out, Three on Their Way

**AN: Wow it's been a while. Not going to lie i had this idea of a project and i forgot why i was doing the project and then i forgot about the project which meant i forgot about the story. That i began watching Doctor Who so i kinda started swooning over the Tenth Doctor. yeah... anyway no excuses! play like a champ rule number 62! and so i hope this also helps make up for everything:**

lokiera. T to the U to the M to the B to the L to the R. and the dot com stuff. this whole no posting sites in the story kind pisses me off. but yeah go to that blog and check out some little treats

* * *

_This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again_

_'Skyfall' by Adele_

* * *

"Please tell me that's the sound the Amtrak ." Steve said from above me. I shook my head before falling in the snow.

"Amm…trak….doesn't…come to… the wilderness." I breathed out and let the snow sting my skin. "Get out… of here Steve." I felt him pick me up around the shoulders and toss me over his shoulder. "UMPH"

"Not without you Princess." He said. He walked back into the jet and I tried to wriggle free. If he took my back to the tower with him, the snake would follow. His grip tightened and I squeezed my eyes shut trying to remember the way it felt to be free. To be in that state of nothingness. As Steve set me down the feeling started to come back to me. I felt the jet move up and then hit something. The whole thing tilted to the side and I could hear Steve's scream.

"I gotta go, it's after me. Not you Steve, bring the Avengers back." I said with my last bit of strength. He looked back as I disappeared and fell through the floor. I moved away from the jet and I could see Jörmungandr let go of the jet and slither over to me. Damndamndamndamndamndamndamn damn! There was little hope for my survival at this point. I could see the black shape of the jet moving away as the tail of Jörmungandr got closer to my body. I rolled away at the last second and got blown away with the snow by the force of impact. I rolled a few more times and before coming to a stop on my back. I puffed out a huge breath and saw the black dot of the jet dodge a blast. Great, now Loki was fighting against us to. I was really hoping he'd let up and rest after that punch. I saw the snake and slither towards me and open it's huge jaws to scream at me. I covered my ears because the sound gave me and mind-splitting head ache from this close. His mouth remained open as he rose above me his fangs dripping with venom. Each drop that fell melted the snow around me and glowed a bright green. I stood up and prepared myself for this. It would have to work, I needed time and I needed my team to get here safely. When the snake tried to strike me I flew into the air as fast as I could and saw the snake looked around for me. When his yellow eyes landed on me in the sky he shot up as quick as a bullet and I barely escaped the fangs that could split me in two as they snapped shut inches away from my back. I fell back to the ground and into a snow bank. The cold pierced my skin but I felt a small wave of power come near me. I sat up and saw the snake frozen above me, barely moving. His tongue flicked out every few seconds. I gulped and looked around. There was nothing near that would calm the beast. I stood up and looked in its eyes and could see the streams of radiation flowing and entwining with each other in the iris. Then out of the blue I felt a warm presence and the breath of another on my neck. I let my eyelids flutter closed as hands lightly placed themselves on my shoulders.

"Kiera, my dear. Stop fighting now, before you kill yourself." My eyes snapped open and I could see in the reflection of Jörmungandr's eye that golden helmet behind me. I quickly spun around and tried fighting against his embrace but he immobilized me and I was depending now on his embrace to hold me up. "Do not fight. IT's going to drain you more and more. Just accept my help, let me take you to a safe place, remove the darkness from you. You may not believe it but my pet, I do care about you, I want to help you, Ahonoria's blessing came with a great curse."

"Like I should believe you, the man who killed me!"

"Ah quick to assume aren't we. But tell me, what is Ahonoria?"

"A Valkyrie."

"A fallen Valkyrie, who lacks the power to even wield her own weapon! She couldn't have brought you back if you had really died! After I let the doctor's have you a wave of guilt hit me! I sacrificed a piece of myself to you! I gave centuries of my life to you to ensure you'd live through that! The only way it would have failed would have been if you choose to die. Ahonoria intercepted you at the gates of death! You were set to resurrect on your own! But she took the power I gave to you! She took it to strengthen herself and left you with nothing!"

"She did not! She saved me from the Halls of Valhalla! I wasn't ready to go and she's helping me get revenge and save my world!" I yelled trying to wriggle free but still not having enough strength to do much damage

"I'm saving your world! Reshaping it. You can stand by me and I would give up more of my potential years so that you could be with me. Kiera, my love, I have never dipped into the pool of romantic love, yet you make me want to dive in. I know that my feeling may seem fickled but trust me if you want to live, if not for me, but for your family, you must stop fighting." His words were making me mad and I began to feel something new, something that wasn't the normal radiation, but equally, if not more powerful.

"Stop pretending to care!". He scoffed and tightened his grip.

"You just don't get it. I'm trying to help, but if you want to put up a fight, let it be your choice. Although, I must admit, I know you're a fighter through and through, too bad I won't get to witness it in the bedroom." I glared and pushed back all intimate thoughts he was trying to pull forward. IT was a distraction tool he was trying to use and I wasn't going to fall for it. Instead I let my body melt into his and could feel all the dark energy that he held like I could feel radiation. This was where the burst of power came from. I absorbed as much as I could in with one breath before he pulled away and tried stopping me. He glared at me realizing what I did and before he could open his mouth I sent a blast of darkness at him, finding that it's make-up was similar to my radiation. He flew back and before he was doomed to fall on his back he stopped in mid-air and lightly landed on his feet. I crouched and when Loki looked at Jörmungandr, the beast began moving again. The screech filled the air again I fell to my knees. Loki took this moment to pin me to the ground. His specter, that materialized from nowhere, was pointed at my throat and his body pressed into mine. "Kiera, do you really desire to be killed that bad?" He asked. The golden point started breaking the skin on my neck and I could feel Loki taking back his powers from me. Then as quickly as the strength was found I was back to weak, miserable, and dying. My skin turned blue and it was taking all of my energy to keep my eyes open. Hell, even breathing was becoming a labored chore. Loki removed the point and placed his lips over the spot. "Mmm, the taste of pure power." I groaned and closed my eyes. I tried pulling power from Loki again but every pull resulted in too much strain. Loki stroked the side of my face before picking me up.

" Put, me down." I demanded in a hoarse whisper. Loki chuckled and I tried to fight but there was no point. Forming demands and vocalizing them was too much work.

"Still fighting I see. Just relax, you know what has happened?" He said walking away from Jörmungandr. I turned my head trying to keep my eyes focused on him. "I powered through the process, sped it up. You were acting as a parasite and now you may have been permanently scared by your last host. You are taking the form of my true self, and because you are human the Frost Giant energy is draining you. This is the only way to save you don't you see? I have to drain all the energy from you and your body will repair itself-" A loud roll of thunder rang out from about us. I looked beyond Loki's face for hope and when I heard Jörmungandr's screech I knew a new threat was near, namely my team.

"Now, you're in trouble." I said closing my eyes with a smile. I heard Loki growl and he set me down lightly in the snow against what I could only assume to be a pine tree. I could smell syrup and my back was resting against something hard. I tried to open my eyes but I was just so tired.

"LOKI!" I heard the thunderous boom of Thor's voice. So he had survived, brilliant! Tony had got to them in time. Now if there was any hope for me that was another story.

O"O"O"O"O"O"O"OO"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"

Thor stood before his brother and Jörmungandr slithered behind him encircling the two brothers.

"If it isn't the conniving odious beast that dear claim to be my brother."

"Loki you and I know that this beast is a sign of the destruction of realms! You must put an end to this all! This is a battle between you and the Aesir, not the mortals. They are but mere bystandards that you dispose of when you please! These are people, like Keira. People that laugh and love and dream! How can you be so vile as to end that for all of them?"

"Because brother you forget to mention that these people lie, cheat, plot, and kill their own without second thought. They are greedy and self-centered. They seek to satisfy their own needs and do so in cruel ways!"

"And you think that you are so different from them? What have you done that is so varied from your description?" Thor said moving closer to his brother.

"I am above them! I seek to give them purpose! To perfect them! Help shape and mold them to their full potential!" Loki said aiming his specter.

"Then know this, you will do so in vain, as these people evolve on their own and do not need dark leaders to advance a natural progression."

"Very clever Thor, for a second you almost had me convinced you contained intelligence, and yet…" Loki said smirking. Thor realized all to late what would happen. Just as he turned he was able to see the real Loki send a bolt of dark energy towards him. Thor flew back hitting the scales of Jörmungandr. The snake moved in a circle, aiming to have it's head near Thor. Thor quickly reached out for his hammer and threw it at the beast's face. As the hammer flew Jörmungandr screeched again and the hammer stopped moving and fell to the ground. Loki laughed at Thor's confusion, taking a step towards his brother. He aimed the septor but it was blown out of his hand by a laser beam. Loki looked up and saw Iron Man flying towards him at full speed knocking him a good distance away. Iron Man held his hand out for Thor.

"Enough radiation will take away an objects inertia."

"What?"

"What they don't teach that on Asgard? They should." Tony said pointing his repulser rays at the beast's face.

Loki stirred and looked at where he had landed. Right next to Kiera. He saw her shallow breathes and began to calculate how much longer she would need before the blue faded. Before that monster that plagued Loki's mind would disappear from her. It wasn't right that she now looked like one of those hideous beasts. She even had the scars on her face that the giants did, but her eyes stayed their beautiful brown. He suppressed a smile at that and went off to join his creation in battle.

Tony continued to blast at the snake and Thor was summoning up a huge storm. Lighting struck the snake multiple times but it seemed to do no real damage besides ash marks. Even Tony's lasers weren't doing much but causing the scales to smoke. Loki walked over to the scene and tried to catch his brother off guard but Tony quickly created a deflector shield. And as soon as the blast from Loki hit it, it dissipated.

"Well this is a problem." Tony muttered. "Thor pick one!" Tony yelled firing one shot after another at Loki and the snake.

"I was destined to defeat the beast." Thor stated still trying to direct lighting to kill the snake.

"Which one!?"

"Quite your mouth mortal!" Loki yelled sending a very powerful blast at Loki. Tony was pushed back a bit and tried to move but the suit wasn't moving.

"Sir, I'm afraid that my protocols have been overridden. The suit won't move, and I cannot reboot it."

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S."

"And, here I thought you would be more challenging!" Loki hissed aiming again. But his blast was steered off to the distance hitting a tree. He tried to find the cause of it and saw the round plate as it came back. He turned and looked at the Captain who was standing on a hill nearby. "Oh good, my latest project. Tell me does the darkness still plague your mind or did you let Kiera suffer and die absorbing it all?"

"She was trying to protect this world and her team. If she died, she died sacrificing herself to a great cause, like any soldier on the front line." He said jumping off the hill to get closer. Loki just smiled and channeled Kiera's energy making himself invisible like she did.

"Great, lethal hide and seek, my favorite child's game." Tony mumbled still waiting for his suit to move. He looked at his screens that were all still functioning and could pick up Loki's movement.

"Steve he's coming at you!" Tony yelled.

"Tony look out!" Steve yelled. Tony looked up and could see the tail of the snake headed towards him.

"Oh boy." Tony tried to push the suit over at least with his own body but before the impact came something hit him making him clear the landing zone of the tail seconds before impact. Tony looked up and saw a new green, one that wasn't scaly. "Doctor is in the house guys!" Tony yelled still lying on the ground. No one paid him any attention as they were all busy fighting one green Norse figure or the other. Tony sighed. "C'mon J.A.R.V.I.S.! I can't just lay here like a vegetable!"

"_Why not? I am?"_ Tony heard Kiera's voice in his head and moved his head trying to confirm that he wasn't going crazy and she was near. But even with his screens he could tell she wasn't near.

"Kiera?" Tony whispered.

_"Yeah, I've been set off to the side."_

"Well I'm in the middle of it all and from what I'm gathering, it's not pretty. Your boyfriend keeps disappearing off my charts and the snake has Thor and the Hulk very busy."

_"Great we're all doomed."_

"No, Hawkeye is coming he had to make a pit stop in the Windy City."

_"For what?"_

"Top secret weapon of course." Tony said as a matter of fact. In the distance under the pine tree, Kiera with what little energy she had rolled her eyes and turned to face the battle. Oh she had the perfect view of blasts and blows. She prayed the weapon was powerful.

* * *

**AN: whew, i promised myself to have this out by tonight so i rushed and i'm sorry if you can tell. I just felt so bad becasue im like shit i forgot to update my story! SO SORRY GUYS! hope that tumblr thing makes up for it. **


	32. Being Brave and In Love

**AN: FEEELS! oh i hope you get some! there is some awesomeness jam packed in here! trust me! and go check my blog it's got little videos and pics related to this story. ...lokiera. (tumblr) ... k**

* * *

_When the walls come down  
You'll know I'm here to stay  
There's nothing I would change  
Knowing that together everything that's in our way  
We're better than alright_

_Walking between the raindrops_  
_Riding the aftershock beside you_  
_Off into the sunset_  
_Living like there's nothing left to lose_

_Between the Rain Drops_

* * *

As the fighting continued Kiera remained at the edge, just observing, trying to gather strength. She could see Iron Man struggling to try and get his suit to move. Every once in a while he would move one of his joints just enough to prove he was gaining control back in his suit. From miles away Clint was steering the quinjet from the Chicago base to the wilderness of Canada. In the back of the jet Jane was adding some last minute tweaks to the new weapon. It was strapped down in many different parts because it was vital that this machine not shake. From the cockpit Clint saw his destination on the radar closing in within fifty miles. He turned on his head piece and singled to Iron Man.

"Iron Man we need a clear landing, we'll be coming in soon."

"Yeah a bit of a problem with that!" Tony replied. Jane stopped working and ran up to the front.

"What's the problem? I need a clear safe landing!" She yelled.

"Well we got a snake, a reindeer, the hulk, and your boyfriend dancing about! I can't exactly tell them all to stop fighting while we land the weapon that's gonna kill two people out here!"

"Stark! Do something! Five minutes and we have to land!" Clint said light shoving Jane away from the controls. She walked back to her work and played with the last bits of wire and metal. Clint scanned his landing area for life and tried to find the safest place to land. He just needed to make sure no one noticed him.

On the ground Steve had Loki matched in battle and had his full attention. Jörmungandr was fighting off two huge battle machines and Iron Man was itching to join them but he needed to make sure that the two enemies in green didn't notice Clint when he flew by. His suit was returning to its normal settings and moving for him. That was at least one plus. If he could get the repulser rays to work he would have a plan. His screens started flashing showing the system reboot was working and the suit was warming up. All systems would be operational in sixty seconds.

"KIERA?!" Tony yelled. She was still across the way but he could tell she looked a lot better than she did a few minutes ago.

"Tony." She said in his mind, a splurge from Loki's powers running through her.

"Do you trust me?" He didn't have to wait long for her answer.

"Yes."

"With your life?"

"Yes." She said after thinking a bit. More so trying to figure out what Tony was up to.

"Good. Keep him distracted. And just promise me something." He could see Kiera tilt her head. "Don't piss your pants." She opened her mouth a bit but Iron Man was functioning and off fighting Loki from yards away. She slowly, using the tree for support, stood up and leaned against the maple smelling bark. All she could see was Loki's back and then a blast from Iron Man that was aimed right above her head. She screamed and everything happened in slow motion. A split second after the scream left her lips she saw Loki turn around and his look of triumph drop to one of fear. He darted off towards her disappearing on the second step and appearing next to her in time to grab her and disappear with her far enough from the tree that was blowing up. She heard the explosion and clutched onto Loki with everything she had. She trembled and looked into his green eyes. He looked concerned and was holding her gaze with something that resembled love. _Distract him. _Her mind was yelling in Tony's voice. She couldn't think of anything but the thanks that was in order. She released Loki's shirt and placed her hands on either side of his face and crushed her lips to his. Loki wasn't hesitant to return the passionate kiss as he laced his fingers in her brown curls and his arm around her waist tightened it's grip securing her even more to his body. Kiera circled her arms around his neck and pulled back looking into his eyes once more seeing his eyes dance their blue-green rhythm.

"You saved me…" She whispered. He chuckled a bit and tucked a hair behind her ear.

"I couldn't let the most magnificent woman I know perish in a battle I started. I promised when all is settled, I'll arrange it so that your death won't occur until millennia from now." He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. She didn't want him to pull away. He truly felt something for her and she was never more certain of it before. She opened her eyes and looked into his.

"You love me! Don't try and twist words silver tongue. Tell me!"

"Kiera Marie McTassery, I love you without doubt." He whispered and before he could continue a black object created a loud noise landing closer to the battle than they were. Loki turned away from Kiera and focused on the battle. "And they all come to face their end." He said darkly before vanishing in thin air before her. Kiera fell to her knees in the snow and tried to compose herself. So much happened in such a short time. She didn't know what was going on. Who was her enemy now? She cleared her head and thought through everything as quick as possible. Even though Loki just proved himself, she still had to stop him. She had to stop the man who loved her from becoming evil, like Blayne had and that was all she needed to motivate her. She felt the adrenaline kick in and she changed states rushing to the jet with the secret weapon on board.

O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O

"Nice landing Clint!" Jane yelled from the back. Clint grabbed his bow walking back to the hatch to help Jane unload the weapon.

"Thanks-"

"I'm kidding! The safety relay is broken! It's got to be kept on manually now!"

"What does that mean?" He asked

"It means someone has to stay behind while it kills them, and there is a 98% chance they'll die too!"

"Well, two percent is better than one! Can't you fix it?" He asked as the doors opened and they began wheeling it out.

"NO! The piece I need is back on base and we don't have time! It'll only stay on for about twenty seconds after you let off the switch, which won't be nearly enough time to get that snake in!" The machine rolled off into the snow a bit and Jane got all the settings moved to where they needed to be. She looked up for a second to see the fighting. " .God." She said. Thor was fighting this huge snake and by the looks of it losing. Even the Hulk was having a hard time fighting the massive thing. She saw Iron Man and Captain America taking turns attacking Loki as he was casting illusions of himself everywhere. She tried to find Kiera but couldn't see her.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Jane jumped at the sound of her voice.

"God, Kiera! You're alright!" She wrapped her arms around the superhero's neck and Kiera smiled.

"Of course I am! I'm like a cockroach, not even a nuclear war can stop me!" She said looking at the machine. "Is that the weapon? Looks like a-"

"Teleport. It is. My first model at the Einstein-Rosenberg bridge. I did something wrong and it ends up teleporting to a void. But the switch is broken, so I have to stay behind until they both get sucked through."

"NO Jane, you can't! This is all my fault! Don't try and tell me it's not! Blayne and the blood, the pond… all me! You go and live, you create, you research, live your life with Thor! I have to do this." She said holding her shoulders.

"But you-"

"NO! DAMNIT JANE! Listen! I am going to do this! This country needs all of these guys, they need you, Thor needs you. America doesn't need Triple Point, hell they don't even know her."

"And they won't if you die-"

"And if I don't die I'll just be the stupid girl who wouldn't be brave and step up when her heroes needed her most." Kiera stood tall and Jane bit her lip trying to understand.

"Kiera, you were always brave to me."

"Now is not time for sentiment. Tell me what I need to do."

O"O"O"O"O"

"Tony they got everything set up." Clint said aiming arrows from the snake to Loki and never missing the former.

"Alright. Thor!" Thor turned for a second to see Iron Man give the sign that they needed a storm. Clint kept Loki busy as the Hulk continued to wrestle with Jörmungandr. Steve stood at the hilltop and held his shield at the right spot. The storm gathered around them and the thunder rolled. A huge burst of lightening shot to Thor's hammer and Iron Man stood in between the Hammer and Shield letting the bolt power his suit enough to hit Steve's shield. It bounced off at the right angle and hit Jörmungandr stunning him. Hulk looked at the beast twitch and then ran off to grab Loki. Clint kept fighting him but when the Hulk grabbed Loki around the waist it took the god off guard. Loki was slammed very hard into the dirt ground and he groaned.

"In the jet!" Steve yelled. Everyone but Kiera ran into the jet. Thor flung his hammer and started heading back to the base as the Hulk ran through the woods towards the American boarder. Iron Man stood at the edge of the hatch looking at her stand near the switch.

"Kiera! C'mon! You'll die!"

"yeah I know. I've got a two percent chance of not dying." She said smiling.

"No! The switch doesn't need you-" Jane came to the edge and grabbed Tony by the shoulders.

"It's broken. Broke on landing. Nothing we could do!" She said.

"GO! You don't have the time to argue!" Kiera yelled.

"We can't leave her Jane!" Tony said.

"I know, but she said to. Sorry." With the Jane tased Tony's suit making it inactive again. Clint after getting the sign from Jane closed the hatch and flew away.

O"O"O"O"

Twenty nine. Thirty. I counted in my head. Time to start this baby. I pushed the button that would start the teleport and the hole opened and started to pull in snow and debris and as I turned the dial it began pulling in the tail end of Jörmungandr. Trees were being pulled up from their roots around me and I clung to the machine. Everything near me was going through the wormhole. The second Jörmungandr was partway though he woke up and tried pulling free but the suction from the machine was too much for even him to fight. He screeched that terrible freight train noise the whole way. Then I could see Loki come but before he could get close enough to worry I could feel my hair being tugged in and then I was being pulled in. No! I had to stay to keep it on! But I couldn't fight it either. I tried changing states but even my gas matter was being drawn in. I screamed and then everything went dark. It was cold and I felt something ontop of me. Great the pressure of the void crushing down on me. No I felt another heartbeat. I looked around and saw a huge clearing where I was just seconds before. I looked up and Loki was laying on top of me panting and he had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Loki- Did we die?" I asked.

"No. I saved you from that machine. It pulled itself in the void at the end, so it stopped. I was able to cast a spell quick enough that would root us still. It took a lot of work to fight that thing." HE spoke through ragged breath. I noticed his helmet was gone and I couldn't stop from running my fingers through his hair. He smiled and laid his head down on my chest.

"You saved me again…"

"You were going to die again…" He reminded me.

"That I was." We just laid there for a long time. Maybe minutes maybe a few hours, but for just that time we were relaxed, we were relishing in the other's presence and thankful that the other was there. We were like young lovers, just happy being together. When Loki got off of me he simply laid right next to me and we laced fingers. We watched the sky change shades and fade from midday to eve. Not a word was spoken, for we could feel it, everything the other was feeling, confusion, guilt, fear. Loki failed to mention what would happen if both people cooperated while bonded to each other. They understood. Finally when I saw the first star appear I turned and looked at Loki.

"I love you." I said quietly.

**AN: not the end. still a chapter or two more. but uh please review. **


	33. Who's to Blame?

**AN: Alright lets keep the ball rolling. I won Kiera the plot and a teal mini-van called the Wagg. **

* * *

_So, let me save you  
hold this rope and ill pull you in  
Cause I am an anchor  
save her or Feel it sinking in  
Let me save you, hold this rope  
I am an anchor, sinking her_

I may never sleep tonight,  
As long as you're still burning bright.  
If I could trade mistakes for sheep,  
Count me away before you sleep.

* * *

The Avengers made it back to New York and were waiting for Nick Fury to join them in the conference room. They all just got out of individual debriefings about what had happened. They were all dismissed and walked down to the conference room with teary eyes, but made sure to wipe their tears away when someone else joined them in the room. Not a single soul in the room spoke, they were all certain that Kiera had died trying to save them. Jane looked an awful mess, her hair was ratted from running her fingers through it too much and her eyes were red and puffy, even now tears still formed at the corners. Her cheeks were tear stained and her mouth hung slightly open in disbelief. This was her fault, she hadn't planned for everything and because of that Kiera lost her life.

Next to her Thor sat down a big solemn mess. He could not remember being this sad since he thought his brother dead. He glanced at his arm, still hurt from the beast, but thought how without Kiera he would have been dead. He thought how if he could have only fought stronger, met his destiny like he was supposed to than the Lady Kiera would still be here with her team. He would need to add another design on his arm plates to memorialize the fallen Earth hero.

Bruce sat in a robe not daring to return to his room before Fury gave the news of whether or not their enemy had been put to rest or not. He felt heart-broken, not because he lost his only way out of being the Hulk, but because he couldn't have prevented this. None of his scientific research could have stopped Jörmungandr before it would cost the life of an innocent life. Of a girl who had so much going for her and so much more ahead. He felt the gamma radiation warm his as if the Hulk felt his pain and was trying to console Bruce.

Steve sat like a statue he had a fallen solider and she had saved his life, stopped him from destroying his team and she did it because she cared. She loved her team even when they didn't trust her at all. She went down fighting and could have fought more if it wasn't for his moment of weakness. If he hadn't let Blayne sneak up on him so long ago he wouldn't have become so dark. If only he had held out longer and could have fought more against the darkness that overcame him, then maybe she would have been alive now for him to truly thank.

Tony was the image of stone cold right now. He thought he took Coulson's death hard, but this. No this was just too much. He thought of Kiera as a friend and daughter almost. She had put up with his quips and was interested when he explained things on those rare instances when she visited him in the lab. Tony was always looking out for her, making the suit, searching her blood to make sure she wouldn't burn up, and his own secret of trying to find the neutralizing agents to cure Kiera so she could live a normal life one day. This had to be his fault. He let her go out to Loki the first time and he tampered with her. If he had only been with Fury once and talked Kiera into her senses, then perhaps she'd be Loki free and she would have walked out safer, and more importantly alive.

Clint was fiddling with and arrow and knew that this was his fault. He didn't believe that Kiera hadn't meant to hurt Tasha, and he blamed Kiera for her wounds. He turned everyone on the team against her and he couldn't blame her for leaving and that left her open for Loki to steal. Every time the tip of the arrow would prick his hand he was thought about how she tried showing him up all those weeks ago. She was so certain of her skill, and he missed that. He wanted her here to brag later about how she used her skills to defeat Loki, but she wouldn't come back to brag. She wouldn't come back at all.

Fury entered the room and a shaky Natasha was stomping in behind him. She forcefully pulled her chair out and sat down next to Clint her hands clutched the arms of the chair to the point her knuckles turned white. Clint glanced over at her and noticed she was still in a patient gown and had gauze taped to her head. She had bruises in random spots but that wasn't the scary thing. Her jaw set tight and her darting eyes was what scared him. She must have heard it in the med bay and rushed up to this meeting to see what happened, what her team had filed to do that meant the loss of her friend. Her training partner, her confidant. Clint knew that she and Tasha would spend some nights talking about girl things for hours on end while the guys watched the game or played video games. Clint would have reached out to her but he knew that she would act out, because at the moment she was a time bomb.

"We found her, and saved her a month ago. She was with us as an agent for three weeks, and she believed in family, in the bond of a team. But above all she was a leader. She stepped up when she thought she should. She followed the beliefs that her father and uncle lived by. She had courage, she was brave and stood tall in her end. We can't just let her spirit die. We can keep her courage with us when we face enemies-"

"Don't!" Tony yelled standing up. Everyone stared at him his face was turning red. "Don't make her just a reason to fight! Don't use her like that! She was the best fucking agent you've ever seen! She was better than any of us! She tried so much harder to set everything right! And she didn't even get the chance to graduate from college! She was only 23! 23 and she saved the world! 23 and she did what we were too scared to do…. Has anyone told her parents?" He said his voice becoming more calm at the end. Fury's face went blank and he unfolded his arms from behind his back.

"They are being informed as we speak."

"NO! You can't just tell them over the phone when their alone!" Steve said. "You gotta have someone there." Nick sighed heavily.

"It's too late now." Fury said solemn. "They were calling on my way to get Agent Romanoff."

"I should have been there! I could have saved her!" Natasha said.

"And just how could you have saved her with a concussion and internal bleeding?" Fury said flatly. "Because I would have loved to see you try before you died right alongside her!"

"I could have stopped it! One agent can make all the difference and you know that Director!" She yelled.

"Yeah one agent made the difference between life and death for the whole population of Earth. Her name was Kiera."

"Guys are we really fighting right now?" Bruce spoke up.

"Barton keep yourself in check." Fury stated.

"Is that a lack of faith in me Fury? Let's not forget this all happened because we had a lack of faith in Kiera." Bruce shot back.

"I never doubted Lady Kiera! She told me on our first meeting in private that she seeked to change my brother for the better and help this team! I took her words to be true and did not doubt them. Ever."

"Yeah and it's my fault you guys all thought that about her in the first place." Clint said snapping the metal arrow. "Then hell, I couldn't even land a jet right!"

"It's not your fault I wasn't prepared!" Jane said, she knew that this was her fault entirely and no one else should have to share in the blame. Before long everyone was quarrelling with each other about everything that involved Kiera's death. They were so engrossed in their fighting that they didn't notice the two figures walk down the hall in front of the glass wall. There was a knock on the door and every head snapped towards the door and there were some bursts of 'what!' and 'leave!'.

"Are you sure?" The voice came from behind the door. Everyone froze but some shook it off it couldn't be. The door knob twisted and the face that peered around the door was the one they all believed to be dead. She came around the door and stood before them smiling. "Ya'll look like you've seen a ghost!" She said. Then all the yelling from earlier was replaced by yells of joy and question.

"How did you make it out?"

"Why did it take so long to get back?"

"Is it really you?"

"Kiera!"

"McTassery how the hell are you alive?" She sushed them all by sticking her hands up.

"Guys sit down and let me explain, because you may not…. Scratch that you won't like what I'm going to say." She sighed and waited for everyone to take a seat. When she took a look at every face in the room she closed her eyes and tried to find the words to explain this right. "Jörmungandr was sucked through the void , and I almost followed him, but something stopped me from the void. Loki." She saw the faces change in a split second from happy to see her to pissed. Was she really trying to plead for mercy on his behalf.

"So did he jump in the void?" Clint asked.

"No, he grabbed me and used his magic to protect us until the void closed in on itself. I-I don't know how to put this. It was clear when Tony made me the distraction, Loki cares about me. Truly. And I care about him. I know his deeds can't go unpunished, but may I request a clemency for him here and let his punishment be carried out on Asgard?"

"We all know how that went the first time." Tony said.

"Tony, shut the hell up." Kiera said. "I just… he has done a lot of bad things, I get that. I'm not about to look over that, but not here. Don't punish him here. That's all I ask…..well that and that I accompany Thor and Loki on their return to their realm." Nick rolled his eye and put his face in his hand.

"I'm going to assume you have suffered a head injury McTassery, and therefore will regard your request as completely stupid." Kiera sighed. She couldn't win.

"Just, guys i-, ugh… You haven't felt what he feels, you haven't-"

"Perhaps Kiera," Came a voice from the hall. "It would be best if I make my case before them." Loki said stepping into the room. If the Avengers looked pissed before than this was enraged.

"What the hell is he doing here!" Said Clint.

"Guys! Please. Just listen." Kiera pleaded. Fury noticed her emotion and sighed.

"Loki you have one minute to explain before I let everyone of my team beat your ass to a pulp."

"That will be more than enough time." He stated. "I seek redemption. Not by doing good, but by accepting the punishment that is reserved for me now on Asgard. I wish simply to try and accept my fate and change, for Kiera's sake. She showed me in battle that there is more to live for that this. Just allow my brother and Kiera to take me back to Asgard, and I will not return to this realm while your generation and all those that follow live."

"I don't believe one word he says sir." Natasha said. Loki rolled his eyes.

"I thought you wouldn't. This is my surrender you fools! Bound and gag me if you deem it necessary but I will go back to Asgard and face the court there." Loki said matter-of-factly

"Fine. Kiera and Thor will take you back to your realm, but your ass is being put in the holding cell until Kiera sees her family. They're going to need to see her." Nick said standing up.

"So wait we're just going to let him decide his punishment?" Bruce said.

"Doctor, at this point, would you not trust Kiera's judgment? I think we have more than enough toys to try on him should he get restless. If not Doctor you can just throw him around a bit!" Fury said before grabbing Loki by the back of the neck and shoving him out of the room. Everyone looked at Kiera for a while before Thor raced up and hugged her.

"Umph, Can't breathe." She said.

"Awh Lady Kiera you shall be very pleased to see the realm of the Aesir! The Warriors Three will adore you and perhaps Lady Sif and you can quarrel in the practice fields and-" Kiera cleared her throat. She tilted her head behind him towards Jane. Jane looked a little heartbroken that she wasn't going. Thor released Kiera and she walked over to her.

"You can join us, it's only fair. You've been trying so hard to get there." Kiera said. Jane smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck laughing.

"Thank you! I'm so sorry I almost killed you! Sorry!" Kiera joined her laughing.

"IT was my own fault I promise. And I'm fine now. You better get packing then." Kiera said. This was so much better than it had been about twelve hours ago. Now things were being set right, there was hope for a bright future and even better she got to see her family one more time.

* * *

**_AN: Well that was great. prolly one or two more chapters than it's done. but have no fear there will be a sequal. but i have to work on Meeting of Minds moore before i get to carried away with the sequal. Which will be called,,,, drumroll... Incorrigable... which should hint at what will happen ;) anyway review and stuff. _**


	34. Common Sense vs Heart's Content

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah  
That's your middle name,  
I know you're no good but you're stuck i n my brain  
And I wanna know...  
Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad ?  
My mind keeps saying,  
"Run as fast as you can"  
I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, _

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker_

* * *

Caroline was sobbing in Brad's arms as s he had been for the past hour. She recei ved news that her daughter had been kill ed in service to the Avengers. She had l ost too much of her family in the line o f duty. She just wanted it to stop hurti ng. Just when she was beginning to face the day without fears of convicts coming after her family, and when she began to come to terms with the fact that her fi rst husband wouldn't ever come home. Now she had to go through it all again with her daughter. Was there no justice in t his world? A knocking at the door stoppe d her from sobbing briefly.

"Agent we're having a family moment!" Br ad yelled from their bedroom. The door o pened anyway.

"Sir, it is urgent." The assigned agent said. He had been watching and protectin g the family ever since Kiera joined the Avengers.

"Damn it Mitchell!" Brad said rising and walking toward the Agent.

"Sir, you have another call, from Stark. "

"Oh I have some choice words for that ma n." He said storming off to the living r oom. Caroline got up from her bed and fo llowed her husband hoping to stop him fr om verbal threats.

"Brad, don't!" The pair froze when they saw the image on the screen. It was thei r daughter. "Kiera?"

"Hi mom, Brad." She said meekly.

"What happened? They said you were in a void and-" Caroline began using a high p itched worrisome tone.

"I didn't die mom, I was saved." She sai d putting her head down a bit.

"By who?!" Brad demanded. "It better hav e been Stark he promised-"

"It wasn't. It was Loki." Kiera stated q uickly looking back up at him through th e monitor. On her end was Natasha, who o ut of view from the camera was giving he r nods of encouragement. Kiera had asked her to be there with her. She needed so meone with strong emptions to be there f or her weak self.

"So he's still running about?" Caroline said clearly pissed. This was what Kiera was recruited for. To help capture him, and she had him in her grasp and she fe ll for him. Caroline could tell in the w ay Kiera stated Loki's name that she car ed for him. It was the same way she said Blayne's name. A little breathless at t he end as if she still had more to say. As if she would continue on about his tr aits and brag about him. That was how sh e said Loki, not noticeable to anyone bu t her mother, who knew her best. Kiera s ighed on the screen. Closing her eyes tr ying to collect her thoughts.

"No, we have him captured, but I have to take him back to Asgard, and I don't kn ow when I'll return." She opened her eye s again only to see the enraged face of her step-dad and the desolate face of he r mom.

"NO!" Brad said sternly. "You are coming home right now! You caught the bad guy and that's all you were there to do!" He stomped his foot and pointed at the scr een as if she was there in front of him to chide. But the video feed and mileage gave her enough courage to speak up to him.

"No Brad! This is what happens now! This is my life! I'm an Avenger, I'm Triple Point, and I think I'm in love with the bad guy." She said. It was all downhill and heated from there. Scolding and tryi ng to rationalize the other side was wha t went on for nearly an hour. Brad relen tlessly trying to talk her down from thi s and make her come home. Her mom on the other hand just pleaded to know why, ou t of everyone in the planet did she have to fall in love with the man who killed her last boyfriend? Kiera held her own without Natasha the whole time explainin g herself and trying to make it seem lik e the logical progression of things. How ever neither of her parents were buying it and so she had to explain to the them , the sincerity of the bond, and what it had made her realize.

O"O"O"O"O"O"O"

"Brother, I do not wish it other-wise, b ut what did Kiera do that soothed your m ind?" Thor said from the other side of t he redesigned cell. Loki tilted his head and smirked. He had waited for his brot her to finally speak. Thor had never lef t the prison when they dragged Loki in t here. Thor could have been doing so much , helping Jane pack, trying to contact t he All-Father, even doing debriefing for S.H.I.E.L.D. but instead he chose to be with his brother.

"Is it not obvious?" Loki stated walking closer towards his brother.

"I fear I'm still lost." Thor stated sim ply.

"As per the usual." Loki said rolling hi s eyes and walking back to the lone benc h in his cell. It reminded him of the on e of the Helicarrier only this one; ther e was no hope of escaping. Tony had rede signed it after studying Kiera's abiliti es to make sure nothing could get out of it. This cell was namely designed for t he monster that was Blayne. Yet again he was stuck in a cell, not for him.

"Explain Loki." Thor pleaded.

"Can't, it's a personal thing." He said. 

"If he's just going to sit there being a dick, let him." Tony said walking in th e room. Both gods looked at him as he en tered eating some chips. "Besides Thor w e got to get you ready for your road tri p." He walked closer to the god of thund er patting him on the shoulder. "Let's g o." Thor reluctantly walked out with Ton y and stole one quick glance at his brot her before leaving. He could see him, gl aring, but this glare was not as menacin g as it had been. This one had grown sof ter. As Thor turned back around he smile d at the effect Lady Kiera seemed to hav e on his brother.

O"O"O"O"O"

I walked back to his cell after drying m y eyes. Natasha had told me to wait to s ee him until I was more stable because h e could perhaps sway me to do something dumb. I brushed it off and typed in the code to get to the cell. When the doors slid open he was standing there waiting for me, like he knew I would come.

"I just finished talking to my parents." I said as if he was someone I had alway s turned to for my emotional instability . He leaned back and his face dropped.

"And clearly it had an impact."

"They are so very right." I said letting my tears swell up again. Everything the y had said to me, regardless of what I h ad said for redemption was true.

"Right about…" He trailed off standing t o come closer to me.

"US! You, Me!" We don't belong together. This isn't a natural thing! I am a good hearted person and I've got these feeli ngs for you! Maybe it's the bond! Maybe it's not! Maybe I am just crazy enough t o fall in love with the bad guy! But I s houldn't be forgiving of the man who kil led the love of my life!" I could feel m y face burn up and the tears continued t o flow down the still wet paths on my ch eeks.

"Kiera-" He softly placed his hand on th e glass and I shook my head. His whole d emeanor seemed to shrink and it wasn't h elping me at all.

"I'm not finished!" I yelled. " This is all your fault! Every last damned thing that has gone wrong! My mom and Brad are divided on the issue of me being here s o much… I don't even know how that will end. And it's your fucking fault! If you hadn't come here I would still be livin g a normal life! I'd be in school and be graduating in the spring! I'd be the be st of friends with Blayne and maybe, jus t maybe we would have worked it out agai n! I could have had a normal life! But n ow…. Now what Loki?" He composed his fac e and bit the inside of his cheek. "I do n't even know if I can have a family now ! If my body is full of radiation what w ill that do to my kid!? If I wanted to g o on the street to blend in, how far wil l a superhero stick out? How many arch e nemies will I gain from this! This isn't how I wanted to live." I was sobbing no w and every word the golden truth. I fel l to my knees and my hands clutched the fabric of my suit knuckles turning white . He kneeled down in his glass prison an d placed both hands against the glass. H is face dropped and I could see his eyes water. "And even after you ruined my li fe…." I said through huge sobs, comparab le to the sounds of a new tuba player, a nd heartache. "I still know that I reall y do have strong feelings for you." I pu t my head down as I didn't want to look at him anymore. I just stayed there sobb ing in front of him knowing full well he could feel all my pain through the bond .

"Kiera, dear-"

"Shut up!" I said snapping back up at hi m. He looked taken aback and if I focuse d enough on the glass I could see my ref lection, I looked crazed and worn. But a lso the light of radiation was glowing f rom my eyes. I was so very emotional rig ht now I couldn't even control myself. I got up in a hurried motion and ran out of there trying to save one shred of my pride.

O"O"O"O"

I placed the last bit of clothing in my bag. I didn't know how long I'd be stayi ng in Asgard nor how the weather was so I packed everything I had. One bag. That was all I owned to my name. Hell not ev en my name. It was all things I purchase d using Tony's money. What was the cost of living this superhero life. Everyone else seemed to adjust to it. Even Banner . I sighed and grabbed my coat walking o ut of my room. AS I opened the door Bruc e had his fist where the door was, now p ractically my face.

"Sorry I was going to knock." I blinked a bit as he put his fist down.

"I should hope so, no Hulk smashing my r oom." I said with a small smile. He smil ed back.

"That was exactly what I needed to talk to you about." I nodded and leaned again st the doorframe.

"You made your decision then?"

"Yeah," He crossed his arms and nodded h is head. " After seeing Jörmungandr, I t hink I realized that the Hulk is needed. He's a good guy. Not the monster I perc eive him as. He kind of grows on ya. I m ean who else could have helped fight a m onster that big besides him?" He said jo king. A clear sign he was alright with b eing the Hulk. " I mean looking at Loki, the way he looked at you in the office… monsters can change. There is always ho pe for the monsters within us. Besides w ho wants to live a normal life?" Bruce s aid calmly. I tilted my head and remembe red my words that he was mirroring from the café so long ago. Bruce grabbed me a nd hugged me tight and I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you, for the cooking , dealing with us, and for sticking arou nd. You're the greatest hero of us all." He said whispering in my ear. I smirked and somehow even after everything I wen t through, I managed to find enough liqu id in me to tear up.

"Thank you Bruce." I said squeezing him a bit more and then we pulled back letti ng go and walking out to the front room where everyone but Loki were standing.

"And here she is! Miss. America!" Tony s aid walking up to me and putting his arm around my shoulders. "Make way for the stupidest one of us all ladies and gents ! The girl whose running to Asgard! Here in Avengers Tower tonight only! Kiera M cTassery!" I punched him in the gut and he groaned a bit making a few people lau gh.

"I'll be back Tony. Don't worry!"

O"O"O"O"O

After a long goodbye Thor, Jane and I ma de it to the rooftop and were waiting fo r the guards to bring Loki up to us.

"Lady Kiera, you seemed upset earlier wh en you left the cell, and now you look a nxious. Is all well?" Oh Thor you notice everything don't you.

"Nervous about the travel." I said simpl y. He nodded and looked back at Jane who was shaking her head. She understood pe rfectly I wished not to talk about my pr oblems. Partly because Natasha informed her of my video call with my parents. Bu t I tried to forge past that and think o f this as a vacation. I'd be worlds away from an earthly problems I had. Too bad the biggest problem I had was Asgardian . Then with a ding of the elevator doors he came through escorted by four men. H e was pushed towards us and started to w alk to the little group. Nick Fury had b een in the elevator too behind the parad e.

"Thor I entrust you to make sure he endu res his punishment." Fury said nodding t o Loki. I glanced at him and saw the hur t in his eyes. I inhaled and messed with the strap on my bag instead of looking at that face.

"It will be done properly this time!" Th or said in his booming voice. He grabbed his brother by the handcuffs on his wri st and drug him closer to the group. "He imdell! Take us home!" Thor yelled. Nick and the guards stepped back as a huge a rray of light surrounded our group. With in milliseconds I was on the worst ride of my life.

AN: Guys i also have a tumblr account fo r this story that has some pictures and if you want to an ask thing. So you can ask Kiera, or nay other character questi ons about the story or i guess that woul d be their life. anyway... go check it. The blog is called Sweet Tangerine (LOKI ERA). and one more chapter! sorry guys


	35. Silence Will Fall

**AN: Last chapter guys! The song is ending but the story never ends. And i uh, own Kiera and that's it. Thanks for stickign it through with me and makign it to the end. To reward you i made this long. and a little smut ;)**

* * *

_Words like violence  
Break the silence  
Come crashing in  
Into my little world  
Painful to me  
Pierce right through me  
Can't you understand  
Oh my little girl_

Vows are spoken  
To be broken  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
Pleasures remain  
So does the pain  
Words are meaningless  
And forgettable

* * *

The force of the Bifrost was the absolute worst thing I've ever encountered in my life. It was like when you ride a roller coaster and it's going down the hill but feels like something on the railing is loose. Then when you start gaining all that momentum and keep going and everything is done like that. Jane and I jutted forward and landed on our hands and knees. Our bags falling away from us. I stayed down on my knees waiting for the head rush to stop. Looking at my hands they were in the triple point state. That's how shaken up I was. I turned to look at Jane and she was looking about her in shock. I followed her gaze and saw this huge dome, half done but the Tesseract was in the middle behind it with a sword in his hands was a huge dark skinned man looking intimidating.

"Welcome home Thor. And Welcome to Asgard Maladies." His voice was so deep I got up slowly and walked towards him in awe. Surely this guy couldn't be real. He paid no mind to me as his golden eyes stayed focused ahead. "I see you brought the prisoner, how long before he escapes again?" He continued.

"He is accepting of his punishment and you've seen what effect Lady Kiera has on him!" Thor said.

"I have seen, though I can't believe he's changed that much for a woman, especially one of Midgard."

"HEY!" Jane and I both said at the same time. We looked at each other than back at Heimdall.

"Collect your thoughts now Midgardians, for once you leave this portal, you will be in the Realm of Asgard and there are many waiting along the Bifrost to take the prisoner." And then Heimdall walked out the silver opening and his image zapped away like he had walked through electricity. I turned to look at Thor but instead Loki was blocking my way with those guilt filled eyes and I quickly turned back around and walked around the tesseract to greet Loki's lynch mob.

O"O"O"O"O"O"O

Standing in the court of the Aesir was the most amazing experience yet. The Bifrost had been great yeah with it's sparkle and the city itself was a unique treasure but this. This was intimidating and fascinating at the same time. I walked around the outer skirts of the court as it was only us four and the three guards in here.

Jane was asking questions non-stop. Me, well I just took in the aesthics of it all. I was an observer at best. Unless it was threating I wasn't going to talk. I felt like since I walked through the portal that any words from me would shatter this place. And I had no intentions to ruin this beautiful hall.

We were waiting for the All Father and the rest of his court to meet us here. I just happened to walk to a balcony and I could see the fields below that looked so small and out further you could see the sea that the Bifrost crossed. A small memory hit me looking at this beautiful scene.

_Logan was looking out over the fields we had and looking at the reflection of the lake. "Yeah it's a nice view when you just need to relax." I said smiling. It was intimate moment between us on the roof, just us with the view of nature. _

_"You live here? I- It's…. I have yet to find a place with a view as stunning as the one at my own home."_

So this is what he had meant. I turned over my shoulder and looked at Loki. He was still looking at me, his eyes always looking at two things since I left him in his cell, me or his boots. What had I done to him? My spiel even managed to ruin his pride. Someone like him would rather shallow his pain and stare above his offenders, but for me? He was defeated. I looked back at the scenery once more. The Logan within him… that's what I believed in. Sure it was a con, but beneath it all, he was that sweet charming man. That's the man he could be. I looked back at that man and walked over to him. He seemed to perk up a small bit. I opened my mouth ready to speak but at the same moment the doors opened and Thor and the guards bowed down. Jane and I followed suit awkwardly as he made his way to the throne. When Thor rose and turned to face the man we all did. I looked around and in with him came three other men and four women. Only one face looked familiar to me.

"Thor, my son." Odin said in a humble tone. "We have many things we must attend to before I inform the citizens of this realm of the returning prisoner." Had it not been for the fact I saw no one but the guards upon my arrival I may have questioned whether the public already knew. "Heimdall kept me well informed, as did Ahonoria." He said looking at her. She stepped forward and looked at me proud as can be. "And with that comes the first order of business, Kiera." A huge lump formed in my throat and I looked about me. One of the women beside Ahonoria nodded her head, motioning I should step forward. I did so and in that one step away from my group I felt so very afraid. "You were ultimately the one who stopped Loki, were you not?"

"Well the Aveng-"

"Were you not?" Odin said. I already felt like I had messed up in a huge way and dishonored everyone in here.

"I was." I said swallowing. He bowed his head a small bit and smiled.

"And it was with the blessing of a Valkyrie that you accomplished this feat. A thank you is in order." He stated ushering his hand out. Ahonoria walked to stand in front of me and held her hand out. I took it with hesitance, what if I lost everything and died right here. Well, at least I could see those I loved. I gripped her hand and nothing happened at first. It wasn't until another female, dressed like Ahonoria but more battle-esqe, stepped forth.

"Ahonoria, the Fallen Valkyrie has restored her honor by aiding a great hero in a time of death. Does the hero bestow her thanks upon her aide?" The question was directed at me.

"Yes, I uh, bestow my thanks." Then our hands glowed and a spear appeared in Ahonoria's other hand and a helmet covered her head.

"Ahonoria, the Warrior has been restored." The other woman said bowing her head. Ahonoria hugged me wrapping her arms around my shoulders because she was taller than me.

"Thank you so much Lady Kiera, I am indebted to you for this!" She said before going back to stand with the woman.

"I expect you two to return tomorrow for the ruling." Odin said. The Valkyries nodded before disappearing in a burst of flames. I looked at the spot in awe and then back to Odin. "I have indeed been kept up on all Loki's schemes on Midgard, and know his crimes, but I wish to speak alone with the one he hurt most." Everyone walked out and I turned to look at them as they left. The three men gathered around Thor and Jane and the more warrior like lady with long black hair started talking as they left. The last lady, a blonde, older and more regal strayed behind.

"My gentle with her my dear." She said before closing the door. I turned back to look at the man. We stayed like that for a long time, just sizing each other up and wondering who would speak.

"Loki is still my son," He started. "I wish to understand why he had so much contempt and resentment built against those that were his family. He murdered his own cousin to free himself from the first punishment. The next I fear will have to be much worse, a place that nothing escapes from, for quite some time. I feel like solitude would be best to reform him, do you think it enough? Fair and just for the crimes he committed not only on this realm and Midgard but to you?" He stated. He looked at me and I thought it through. He was placing whatever Loki's punishment would be on me. I already damaged the man's pride, don't let me pick his punishment.

"This is a big decision, All Father. Would you mind if I removed myself for a moment to mull it over?" He nodded and I walked back to the balcony. Alone with my thoughts. This was my chance, I could truly help him somehow by choosing his punishment, his way of reform. I sat down on top of the railing and looked out at the sun. it had to be around three in the afternoon. I thought all of Loki's problems over, I contemplated everything I knew about the human psyche. This was what my degree was for, to understand people. This is how I'll put it to use, because I'm sure with my ruined normal life, this is the only chance I'll have to put my knowledge to use.

O"O"O"O"O"O"

"Do you think she's alright?! It's nighttime Thor! We haven't heard from her! Did the All father do something to her?!" Jane said after the guard came back to inform them that no news had come from the court since they were asked to leave earlier.

"Jane, you are tired, you have a lot to take in, sleep. I assure you Kiera has done no wrong and therefore will be safe with my father." HE kissed her on the forehead and lightly grabbed her shoulders. "I've no idea what they are doing, but it must be of importance."

"But, she's got to be tired surely she would have come to her room by now! And they are just going to let Loki set free in his chambers! That's just stupid Thor!"

"Loki is still of the court, and has not faced trial for his crimes yet. He is still my brother, and I trust he will behave for one night."

"What if he escapes again? Then everything was for nothing and we have to go this all this crazy stuff again!" Jane said throwing her arms up in frustration. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. The pair turned and saw Loki leaning against the door frame.

"I believe you should listen to Thor, I can behave myself for one night Jane. What's there to do now? I clearly face no success in my schemes so why try?" He pushed himself off the frame his wrists still in chains. "I gave my word to Kiera that I would face my punishment. It seems almost ironic that she's deciding it for me as well."

"What do you mean brother?"

"It only makes sense, why else would she still be there? If he knows everything, what better way to punish me than by having the woman I can muster feelings for be the one who thought of my torture. Odin is a crueler man that you give him credit for!" Loki spat.

"Well you deserve cruelty!" Jane said walking around to the be on the side of Thor further from Loki.

"Perhaps I do Miss. Foster, but recall you willingly gave up what could have been the earth's first inter dimensional teleport to put me to death, are your intentions really as light hearted as you think? Or do you give yourself means to justify it?!"

"Loki that's enough!" Thor said seeing Jane getting frustrated. He wrapped an arm around her turning his back to his brother.

"Yes Thor tend to the weak mortal."

"Is that what you think about me?! What do you think about Kiera?! Or is that just another con?!" Jane yelled.

"Do not ever question my feelings for Kiera! She is better and stronger than any of you!" Loki said passionately and left the pair in the chambers, both wanting to feel sorry for him, but knew it wasn't worth it.

O"O"O"O"

"And this is what you believe will be best for him?" Odin spoke softly to me. I hadn't come to the true idea of his reforming or punishment until the stars started to shine, and we were just now working the little things out between us.

"I believe, given his past, this is the best way to help him."

"You are a very wise and brave lady, Kiera." He said. He got up and walked towards me placing his hand on my shoulder. "Many would find this incredibly foolish, yet, you make perfect sense of the predicament. Your father and uncle were right about you." I tilted my head.

"You've spoken to them?" I said surprised.

"Of course I did! I asked Heimdall on many occasions why a young girl with little experience would keep wanting to fight like this, he simply stated, you do it because that's what they would've expected out of you. They are very proud, though I regret to inform that cannot visit them. Only I and the Valkyrie are permitted to enter the halls alive." I slumped a bit.

"Oh."

"I ensure you that you made your father so very proud, the tale of your sacrifice has already spread the halls and you are every bit an Aesir Warrior at heart. If not for the current events I would ask you to stay and be on my court, but you and I know what must unfold now."

"Yes." I said smiling a crooked smile.

"Very well, tell no one. Make sure you are here for the trial."

"Couldn't miss it if I tried!" I said trying to crack a joke. The corner of his mouth twitched a bit before he bowed to me and left. A guard came and escorted me to my chambers. I walked in silence trying to pick through my thoughts.

"Milady, if I may, can I ask what happened? Thor and Lady Jane have been wishing to know for quite some time."

"I spoke with the All Father. I am fine. And I'm too tired to deal with anything but dreams. So I do not wish them to come visit."

"Very well. Your chambers." He said motioning to a huge metal door made of polished brass. I scoffed and opened the door. Inside was my bag hung by the closet and a nightgown, Aesir style, very modest placed on the bed for me. I smiled at the gesture, the Aesir were great hosts, that was true. After changing into the gown I sighed and sat on the corner of my bed and laid back hoping to just fall sleep, but our discussion, and Loki were on my mind racing and I couldn't get a moment of relaxation to even shut my eyes. I stood and hoped walking would help.

I paced on the plush fur rug in my new chambers and tried to calm my nerves. I knew what would happen next. No one but the All Father and I knew. I gave up on moving and just stood in front of the fireplace letting the light warm me. I put my hands on smooth marble that framed the fireplace letting the mix of warm and cold sooth the worries that plagued me. I closed my eyes thinking of all that would unfold tomorrow and the part I would play. My shoulders slumped and I let a single tear escape from my closed eyes. I felt it hit my bare foot and at the same time a cool breeze blew around me. I spun around and saw him sitting on the corner of my bed looking lost and defeated. His normal straight posture replaced by the slouching of any man who had lost all hope. I put my hands up ready to shoot him with all I had if he attacked. He peered up at me and seeing all the hurt and remorse in his eyes made me lower my hands and sink to my knees. Was he happy now? Now we were both broken.  
"what in hell do you want?!" I yelled crying. He stood still as a statue under my glare. Before the snot started flowing I got up and marched over to him and slapped him hard across the face. Why was I so mad at him? The deaths? The destruction? The corruption? How he ruined my life in a blink of an eye? No worse, it was the forgiveness I was willing to bestow upon him regardless of his past sins. I managed to look over everything he did to me. Ripping my family apart, ruining my life, and Blayne's death. Because I was still willing to forgive l, still hopeful he'd change even though I knew it was foolish of me. For every bit of hatred there was more hope and love. He looked back at me his face full of sadness and he nodded his head as though he knew all the reasons behind it. I bit the inside of my cheek and balled my fists up. We could both feel the radiation seeping off of me in waves and he was waiting for the blow. I looked down at the cuffs on his wrist that weakened his magic and then stopped. Sure he had brute force, but he was already too broken without me adding salt to his wounds. I calmed down and walked back over to the fireplace. I saw in the flames all my anger and hatred towards Loki and myself. Loki for ruining me, and me for my stupidity. I clutched the air around me and walked back over to Loki to sit on his lap. I placed my legs on either side of his hips and wrapped my arms around his neck. His eyes were flying all over my face examining every bit of me before he looked me in the eyes. He didn't have to say it, I could tell he was sorry for what he had done to me personally. I nodded my head now. The smallest twitch of a smile touched his face for a moment before he moved his hands slowly to my sides. He was acting like an inexperienced young teen with the way he was so hesitant to touch me. I buried my face in his neck just wishing for all of this to be over.  
"tomorrow." He said. I pulled back and looked at him tilting my head. "tomorrow it will All be better. You would have returned to your home on Midgard, and I will be a distant memory. You'll live your life. You'll be far removed from this evil bastard who has wronged you and robbed you of a normal life. Shed no tears over me my pet, I'm not worth it. The sins I committed against you will be paid for." One of his hands cupped my face and his thumb wiped away one of my tears. He had no idea what was going to happen to him and I. He didn't know that if this all worked, he was the one I wanted to try to have a life with. But he was so keen on giving up. I pushed off of him and went to return to the halls to escape him but he caught my wrist. I looked at him and he had a pleading look in his eyes. "Forgive me if I upset you. Can I be permitted to try and make you feel better?" He asked quietly. I turned my head away from him and tried to think rationally. He let my hand fall. "I had thought not." He rose and I turned back to him.  
"Where are you going?" I asked with urgency.  
"Back to my chambers to seek the loneliness an animal like myself deserves." He started walking away and I pulled him back by his cape. He stopped and turned and before much more thinking I pressed my body against his and kissed him. He was surprised at first before placing his hands lightly on my neck then down my shoulders pushing the fabric of my night dress down further. He stopped when my hands found themselves entwined in his hair. " What has just happened?"  
" do not ruin the moment with speech. Act now, regret later." I said between kissing him.  
"A foolish motto. I fear I can't corrupt you when you are so clearly in a fragile state." He said pulling away.

"Please, just… this isn't the last moments I'll have with you, but I still want this. I want us to work."

"How would you know if these were our last moments or not?... He made you decide my punishment did he not?" I remained silent and he nodded. I bit my lip and clutched his arms burying my head in his chest.

"Please don't hate me!"

"I couldn't resent you Kiera. And I don't expect you to tell me my punishment, I only hope you don't suffer from knowing your role."

"I won't. Just, can we enjoy this night."

"I'm all chained up my love, I can't truly enjoy a thing." He said raising his hands smiling a bit. The first real smile I'd seen on him in a while.

"Relax." I said hoping this would work. I grabbed the chains and tried to focus all my energy to the cuffs which became a gas state and easily escapable. It took a lot of concentrated effort and before I could open my eyes to see if it worked Loki grabbed me by the bottom and hoisted me up. My legs wrapped around him instinctively and I opened my eyes and saw him , looking so handsome. He smirked cruelly and began to kiss my neck. My hands were lost in his raven hair and I was already whimpering. His tongue traced the flesh gently before he began to nibble. He walked us over to my bed and laid me on my back gently. Once he was certain I was entirely on the bed and no longer dependent on his arms, he let his hands go to my shoulders and slowly move up and down my arms. My own hands had released his hair and moved down to his shoulders. His mouth moved down my neck, to my collar bone, and to the exposed flesh that the night gown allowed him. The gentleness was unexpected, he treated me with such care, kissing and biting, not to leave marks and dominate me, but to rile me up and make me feel alive. He stopped and slowly came back up to face me. His hand very tenderly brushed the hair from my face and smiled.

"I can assure you that I will not be gentle throughout this." He whispered. "That is, if you permit it." His green eyes danced with the blue and I smirked.

"Such the gentlemen, where was that the last couple of weeks?" I said raising a brow. My hatred had started melting, but I still felt some resentment towards him.

"Allow me to show my apologies." He said letting his hand slip down from my face and trail lightly on my neck and body, stopping right on the mound of my breast. I inhaled a bit more than I should have and he chuckled at my response. "Do not get too excited yet my Kiera. The best is yet to come." I narrowed my eyes and pulled his face closer kissing him hard and passionately. As our tongues mingled his hand on my breast began massaging the area and making me moan. His other hand moved to clutch the nightgown and drag it slowly up above my knee to mid-thigh. That hand remained with the hem of my gown and lightly caressed the flesh there. His knees held him up now that both hands were driving me mad and as my hands slid down his body I could feel his tightened abs. The hand on my thigh started moving upward, aiming to drive me insane.

"Don't tease." I said breathlessly between kisses. He stopped everything and stood above me. I whimpered in protest as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do I recall wrong, or did you not state you only crave dominance in bed?" He tilted his head a bit waiting for my response.

"When did I say that?" I said propping myself up on my elbows.

"When I suggested you want to be desired and to be ruled. You would crave subjugation. You responded that you only crave dominance in bed." He said calmly. I remembered that moment. Right before I bagged him. I smirked and nodded.

"Ah, yes." I looked at him again and standing above me looking proud of himself, my body never craved him more. I felt naked now without him touching me, even though I was still dressed. I bit my bottom lip and threw my head back slightly. "So dominate me." His mouth twitched and I could see the pride and lust take over. He knew he had me now, completely under his ruling, even if for a brief moment. But for that small moment we were one. We completed each other. He gave me the dominance that I craved and I took it.

O"O"O"O

Hours later I rolled over in my bed. I felt something move and saw Loki sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked as he did earlier, defeated. I held the sheet against me and moved to be behind him, my hands letting the sheet drop so that I could rub his exposed back. He was ridged to my touch at first than relaxed into it.

"What's wrong?" I said kissing his shoulder.

"I'm merely contemplating my last few moments of freedom. I shall have to return to my chambers, with the handcuffs on, my love." He said turning and smiling. I smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Don't hate me for what I did." I said quietly.

"I will not. Not now, not ever." He traced the side of my face with his thumb and I nuzzled into it. I sighed deeply and he got up getting dressed. I held the sheet against me as I went to the thick curtain that blocked the view of the outer world. I peeked behind it and saw traces of dawn. "I suspect it to be nearing five. A servant should be coming in here any moment."

"For what?" I said getting frantic and moving from the window to the bedside floor trying to remember where my clothes had been thrown.

"For your breakfast, and to help you dress for the day. It is a big ceremony after all, making a prisoner face his punishment." I looked up at him from across the bed and he held up my lacey underwear by one finger. I smirked and climbed across the bed on my knees where he met me at the edge. "Would you like them back?" He said grabbing my around the waist. I grabbed them from his hand swiftly and giggled.

"I win."

"So you think." HE said before kissing me. There was a knock at the door and we pulled apart.

"Under the bed!" I said quickly. He rolled his eyes and humored my demand. I wrapped the sheet around me and went to the door opening it just a crack. "yes?" I said looking at the young maid. She had in her hands a tray with golden apples on it.

"Your breakfast mam. Sorry to waken you. The mistress will return within the half hour to begin dressing you." I opened the door more and took the tray in my one hand and the maid closed it behind me. I set the tray on the table next to my bed and Loki appeared behind me.

"What are those?!" He stated. I swallowed and turned around.

"Apples." I said shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Apples from Idunn, why do you have them!" He said. He was clever and no doubt figuring it out.

"Just a gift perhaps? Should I not eat them?" I said trying to play dumb. He grabbed my arms and bore into my eyes.

"What do you need the apples for?" He said through clenched teeth. I looked down and then back at him. Then it clicked. He released me shaking his head. He stepped back slowly. "This is why I am not to hate you. I can see why you would think I would." He paced for a moment and then stopped at the bookshelves. He quickly swiped them all off the shelf and they clattered to the floor. "THIS IS MY PUNISHMENT KIERA!" He screamed. "HOW COULD YOU!" He quickly stormed out of the room and I turned around to the face the apples and gripped the edge of the table. I looked at one apple, the one at the top of the pile, and grabbed it before gnawing into it.

O"O"O"O"

"Bring him forth." Odin commanded. The whole of Asgard had to have been in this hall. I just stood next to Thor and Jane and tried not to think of last night or this morning. I was now dressed in fine Asgardian cloth that would have to suffice for a while. I finished two apples before I had come to this. Now I watch Loki enter with all his pride intact and he stood before his father. "Loki Odinson." I saw Loki flinch a bit at that title. "You have murdered Balder, and tried once more to end the human race with your schemes. You had even threatened an early Ragnarok. Fortunately for you, you have one person who believes that your crimes were not worthy of death. This very same girl has lost so much because of your crimes. It should be noted odd that she had a hand in your punishment. You are guilty of these crimes, the punishment, is banishment to the Realm of Silence for one hundred years, with the company of Lady Kiera, who believe letting you suffer alone will drive you to a worse state than you are in." Odin rose from his throne and Loki glared at the man. I walked over to Loki and stood by his side. I saw Thor and Jane look taken aback. Thor held onto Jane's arm.

"No!" She said above a whisper. I looked at her smiling a bit. 'its ok' I mouthed. She shook her head and started crying.

This is his punishment, to remain in the Realm of Silence, where time is passed faster there than any realm. A place where no sound is made, no colors are seen, and no magic is created. The only way out is a pull from outside the realm. I choose to bear this with him because I knew, a shattered soul like his, one that thought it was already abandoned by all that had loved him, needed this most. Need someone there with him to be a rock. That's why I ate the apples, so I wouldn't die on that realm. So at the end I could return home.

Loki looked at me with teary eyes and breathed heavily.

"Your foolish pride has betrayed you again my son. Your punishment should see to that." And he pointed his hand out towards us. I was blinded at first and could hear a loud piercing noise then, silence. I looked about me. It was all black and white. Loki looked at me and opened his mouth to start yelling but I heard nothing. I furrowed my brow and opened my mouth trying to say a word, but nothing. This was the Realm of Silence and I was stuck here to endure Loki's punishment with him. And it was my choice.

* * *

**Well than you all for reading this it means so much to me. Thanks for reviews, thanks for advice, thanks for it all. I really hope you enjoyed this story and you can tell me how much it all suxed or rocked in a review! Like i said there will be a sequal called Incorrigable. a here's a hint. ****_Incorrigible (adj) (of a person or thier tendencies) not able to be corrected, improved, or reformed. _****Until then my darlings ill be working on Meeting of Minds and take the poll on my profile as well. Thanks again **

**much love**

**Wiz Kalisa**


	36. The End

So my lovely readers, the story doesn't end here, I have extras for you all on my tumblr dedicated to this story. You can see pics, videos, small writings, and perhaps more! Just follow my tumblr. K?  
lokiera%tumblr%com  
Just uh, put periods instead of percentages ight?!


End file.
